Sacrifices of Love
by opalbaby88
Summary: It is Harry and Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry has to deal with Voldmort and Hermione has a dark secret that she has been hiding from everyone for years.


disclaimer: All the characters belong to JK Rowling except Livvie. I made no profit off writing this story.   
  
**_The Sacrifices of Love_**  
  
He lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. The clock on the night stand read 3:30 am. Harry Potter, or otherwise known as the boy who lived was completely and utterly bored. Three weeks ago he completed his sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
As he lay on his bed he was thinking about Hermione Granger, the girl that has plagued his mind for the past three years. Sure he had girlfriends but none of them ever compared to Hermione. There was only one problem, she had a boyfriend. Hermione had been going out with Justin-Flinch-Flinnery for the past year. He knew the relationship was nothing really serious but he couldn't figure out why Hermione would go out with someone like Justin.  
  
He glanced at his clock again, 3:45. _Will this night ever end?_ He thought? _Oh well as long as I am up I might as well get something to eat._ He climbed out of bed and went out into the hallway. Making sure he did not wake the Dursleys, he tiptoed down stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
As he was sitting at the table be was thinking about Hermione. _Ron would kill me if he found out I am harboring feelings for Mione. _Harry was the only person in the world that Hermione let him call her Mione. He recalled the conversation he had last year with her.  
  
_Harry walked into Gryffindor common room and saw Hermione on her usual seat reading a book.  
  
Hey Mione, what's up? he asked.  
  
What did you call me? she said.  
  
Um.... I think I called you Mione, If you don't like it-  
  
She cut him off and said,Of coarse I like it, it's just no one has ever called me that before.  
  
You really like it? Harry asked. It just sort of came out, I didn't even think about it until you asked. he said blushing slightly. At that point he knew he was in love with his best friend.   
  
_ As Harry finished up in the kitchen he thought to himself he might as well go to bed, because knowing the Dursleys they would have a list of chores for him to do in the morning.   
  
Chapter 2:  
  
At the same time all the way across England Hermione was laying on her bed thinking of her best friend, Harry Potter. She knew she loved him, but she was also very scarred at the prospect. _What if he only loves me as a friend? What if I let my feelings show toward him and he freaks out?_****Hermione was running all these questions in her head and thinking what it would be like to be with Harry. She could tell him everything. She has no secrets form him.   
  
Well except one very deep one that she had never told anyone about. How could she tell him her father hated her? How could she tell him that her mother never stood up for her? How could she tell him that her father has hit her so hard on occasions that she has bruises for weeks? She couldn't tell him that. He lost his parents so he wouldn't know how to react. What would he say? What would he do? Then she recalled the fight with her father that she had when she came home from Hogwarts.  
  
_Mum, Dad over here, Hermione said as she got off the Hogwarts express. Hermione's mother looked happy to see her, but her father looked as though he was fuming.  
  
What took you so long? hissed John Granger.  
  
Nothing Dad, I just had to say good bye to a couple of friends and then I came right over here to find you guys. Hermione explained to her father, trying to calm him down.  
  
The train gets in at noon young lady, it is 12:15. Where the hell have you been for the past fifteen minutes? You can't possibly have that many friends. John Granger thundered at his daughter.  
  
I was just saying good bye to Harry and Ron. Harry was kind of up set and needed to talk to me.   
  
Don't argue with me, I say you were just trying to avoid coming home to your mother and I. John Granger said with a smirk. Why couldn't;dn't you just say at that bloody school of yours for the summer, I would be better then having you home.  
  
I would have stayed there if they would have let me, the last thing I wanted was to see you. That was Hermione's first mistake. She told herself that she should just keep her mouth shut. Her father turned purple and grabbed his daughter's arm. He then dragged her out to the parking lot and when he made sure he was alone he smacked her across the cheek as hard as he could. Hermione would have fallen down, but he was still holding her by the arm.   
That is what you get for being my daughter. God, why can't I have had a son, it would have made it easier to punish you.  
  
Hermione looked up at her father with pure hatred. That was Hermione's second mistake. She told herself that look spoke louder than a thousand words. John Granger slapped her across the other cheek, but this time her was not holding her. She fell against the car and the door handle slammed right into the side of her hip. she winced in pain and she opened the car door. She looked at her mother who, was wearing a disappointed expression on her face.   
_  
  
As Hermione came back to the present she released she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She pushed them away angrily. She had to tell someone. She decided then and there she would tell the only person she could trust...Harry.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione and Harry spent the last remanding month of summer vacation at the Burrow with the Weasleys. As soon as Harry saw Hermione he knew something was wrong. He hugged her and when she flinched at the contact to her back and hip he knew something was up. The sparkle and fire that was normally detectable in her eyes had gone out. She looked tired and pale and had a bruise on her collar bone. Hermione must have noticed him looking and pulled at her sweater to cover the bruise.   
  
As they greeted the Weasleys and were settled in Mrs. Weasley called everyone down for lunch. Harry noticed that Hermione ate very little. She took a small portion on her plate and barley finished half of it. Harry could see on her eyes that something was bothering her. All during lunch the Weasleys saw the looks Harry gave Hermione and vise versa. _I never saw two people more suited for each other. I just wish they could see it in themselves, _thought Molly Weasley. She looked at her husband, Arthur and just smiled knowing he was thinking the exact same thing.   
  
Fred and George were whispering to themselves and then all of a sudden there was an explosion that racked the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley turned to her sons with a murderous glare and yelled WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP THERE? YOU COULD HAVE BLOWN UP THE HOUSE!!!! Fred and George just looked at each other and ran off to their bed room to inspect the damage. Mrs. Weasley was muttering to herself that she hoped everything blew up and that the twins would just forget their ideas for their joke shop.   
  
Everyone at the table started to snicker, even to Harry's surprise and relief, Hermione. She looked as though she was actually having a good time. As soon and he thought these things Ron had to open his mouth.   
  
So Hermione, how is Justin?  
  
Um... I guess he's fine. she said and the light went out in her eyes again. She went back to eating.  
  
What do you mean you _guess?_ asked Ron with a perplexed expression.  
  
I wouldn't know how he is doing, because I broke up with him over the summer, stated Hermione.   
  
Harry wanted to jump for joy he was so happy. His Mione was single again. _Woah, _he thought, _where did that come from? My Mione? _It sounded right to him, now he would just have to talk to Hermione about it.   
  
Suddenly Hermione got up from the table and ran out side. Harry caught a glimpse of a tear in her eyes. He got up to go after her. She was running as fast as she could down a path and wouldn't stop even as he called her name.   
  
  
  
She seemed to not have heard him or just was ignoring him. He was running now too and he was catching up to her. He caught her a dragged her against his chest. She was panting hard and he could feel the shudders and sobs that were racking her body. At first she tried desperately to pull away. She didn't want Harry to see her like this.  
  
Harry said. When she continued to struggle she pulled her shoulders and gave her a slight shake. He brought her chin up so he could look in her eyes. He was afraid of what he saw. He saw anger, hurt, loss, but the thing that scarred him the most was the amount of fear. He had never seen her so terrified in his life.   
  
He pulled them down so they were sitting on the grass. He brought her tightly against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered softly into her ear soothing her with gentel words. After two hours he heard the sobs give way to even breathing. He picked her up and carried her to the Burrow.   
  
Everyone had been waiting for them, and when they saw Harry caring Hermione they rushed out to meet him.  
  
Ron asked What happened? Is she okay?  
  
exclaimed Harry. Your going to wake her up. I need to get her to Ginny's room. Make sure no one comes in there. I need her to wake up with only me in the room. Ron, something is wrong with her, and I intend to find out, tonight.   
  
The look in Harry's eyes left room for no argument. Ron looked at Hermione's small form and tear streaked face and silently nodded.  
  
Harry carried Hermione to Ginny's room and locked the door. Now, that he was of age he can perform magic outside of school. He laid Hermione down on the bed and took off her shoes. He slipped her under the covers and was about to let her go, when he felt her hand grab his. He looked up and saw her eyes her open. He sat down on the bed and dragged her into his arms. He buried his hands in her hair and his face in her neck. He never really noticed it before, but she always smells like roses. It was her trade mark scent.   
  
Hermione pulled away and looked at Harry. I'm so sorry for bursting out like that. I don't usually cry when I am up set.   
  
You have nothing to apologies for Hermione. What makes you think you do?  
  
I don't know, I just feel like I owe you one. Hermione looked at Harry and said Thank you for being there for me. I thought I was going to be alone tonight.  
  
Hermione, you are never have to be alone. I love you and will never allow you to be alone and afraid. Please tell me you know that?  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. What did you say?  
  
I said you don't ever have to be alone.  
  
No, after that. Did you just tell me you loved me?I.... Yes Hermione I did, I am so sick of hiding my feelings for you. I have loved you since that damned troll in first year and I still love you today!  
  
Oh Harry Hermione flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. She looked at him and he placed his mouth on hers. They kissed for what seemed like forever. Hermione leaned back onto the bed and brought Harry down with her. He kissed her with the kind of passion that she never knew existed. When Harry brought his hands down her side she gasped. He took this opportunity to thrust his tongue inside her mouth. As soon as she felt his tongue she matted her own with his. Their tongues dueled until the need for air brook them apart. The two teen were breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.   
  
Harry stroked her cheek, kissed her lightly one last time and sat up on the bed. She was still holding and pulled herself up too. She crawled up into Harry's lap and forced him to look her in the eye.   
  
I love you too She then kissed him again. He pulled her head closer and deepend the kiss. She felt him harden underneath her and gasped in surprise. She broke the kiss and looked at Harry.   
  
See what you do to me Mione? he asked her.  
  
I'm beginning to, yes she replied.   
  
I think I better go before we both do something we are not ready for. He said and released a slow breath. He stroked her cheek and said, I love you Mione and god knows I want you, but I also know for a fact, that you are not ready to make love yet.   
  
Harry I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I want to feel something other then sadness and pain. I want to feel love. You are the only person that can give that to me. But, I also know that you are right that I am not emotionally ready to make love to you but physically I need you so much it hurts, Hermione said with tears in her eyes.   
  
Hermione I need to ask you somethings okay, and I know you might not want to answer them, but I need to know.  
  
  
  
You have never made love have you? Your still a virgin? asked Harry  
  
Yes, how did you know?  
  
I just thought you were, that's all. He thought a moment before asking his next question.  
  
You said all you are feeling in sadness and pain. Why? god Hermione please tell me why so I can help. She didn't answer and he pulled her up so she was looking him in the eye. He saw only saw pain and fear in her eyes. He relaxed his grip on her when he felt her flinch. He then remembered the bruise on her collar bone. He unzipped her sweater and took it off. He touched her collar bone and looked and her arms. There were bruises on her upper arms in the same shape as fingers. He looked at her and saw her tank top and risen high on her flat stomach. He saw a dark bruise the sizes of a door knob on the hip. He looked her and he saw tears streeming down her face.   
  
he asked her in a voice that was genteel but demanded the truth. Who did this to you? When she didn't answer this question he swore softly. Take off your shirt. Her head snapped up and looked at him in disbelief.   
  
She squeaked. I am not taking my shirt off Harry the only thing I have under it is my bra.  
  
I know, take it off Hermione. I want to see if this bastard, who ever he may be, has done. Either you take it off or I will.  
  
Harry please don't make me do this. She was terrified that she sounded weak.   
  
Hermione, I promise you I will never hurt you. I just need to see what happened. He reached and lifted her shirt just below her breasts so he could be her ribs. They were bruised too and were an angry purple shade. He touched the area gently and dropped the shirts. Mione, please tell me what happened. I need to know. Please.  
  
She starred at him and started to explain her life at home, with her father.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By the time Hermione was done it was after ten and Harry could see the tears streeming down her face. While she was telling him about her father and mother she tried to keep the tears at bay. She looked and him and he saw so much pain in her eyes. He saw emotional as well as physical pain. She told him about what happened at Kings Crossing at the beginning of the summer to her latest encounter with her fathers hands. They had had an argument about her going back to Hogwarts. Her father told her it was an embarrassment to the family to have a witch among them. When she tried to tell him what happened when she first got her Hogwarts letter she just stopped and looked at him. He reached out to hold her and she practically fell into his embrace.  
  
Hermione, have you ever talked to someone about this?  
  
No, my father always told be if I told anyone about it he would make my life a living hell. He said if I thought it was bad now, he would make it ten times worse.  
  
Tell me what happened when you were eleven, he encouraged her. She started to tremble and her knees buckled. Harry picked her and laid her down on the bed. He got in next to her and held her close.   
  
Tell me, he said gently stroking her hair and neck.   
  
When he found the letter he said that I was a witch. He said that if I had powers, maybe with enough pain he could beat them out of me. He took me down in the basement and beat me until I was in a coma. I woke up in the hospital three days later. She started sobbing again and all Harry could do was hold her until she fell asleep.   
  
He rubbed her back and soon she fell asleep. He didn't released how tired he was until he fell into an exhausted sleep himself.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning he woke up with Hermione's back curved against his chest. He looked over to the other side if the room and saw Ginny asleep. He started to kiss Hermione awake when he heard a soft knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley came into the room and looked over at Harry and Hermione. She saw that Harry was awake and walked quietly over to him.  
  
How is she Harry?  
  
She's emotionally drained and physically exhausted. She needs someone to just be with her. She has gone through so much. Before you ask Mrs. Weasley, I can't tell you what is wrong with her. That's for her to tell. All I need is for some more time alone with her so she can fully open up and except what happened.  
  
Of course Harry dear I will get Ginny and let her sleep in Ron's room for now. You two come down when ever you are ready. I will make sure no one disturbs you.  
  
Thank you Mrs. Weasley. said Harry gratefully.  
  
Harry lay with Hermione for about fifteen minutes and finally she started to stir awake. She moved and Harry's hand brushed against her breast. She gasped softly. When he went to pull away she grabbed his hand and brought it back to her breast. Harry brushed over her nipple gently and began to kiss her neck.  
  
Good morning, whispered Harry as he continued to plant kisses down her neck. All Hermione could do was whimper in response. Harry released where this was going to go and fast if he didn't stop. He removed his hand from her breast and smiled at her.  
  
She whispered. Was it a dream or did I tell you about my childhood last night?   
  
You told me. Hermione please let me help you.  
  
What could you possibly do?  
  
We could go to Dumbledore, tell him about your parents. Please Mione you need for this part of your life to be over. Let people help you.  
  
Hermione sat up suddenly and glared at him. Let people help me? No one would believe me Harry. My own grandparents don't, what makes you think a teacher will?  
  
I believe you Hermione. There is evidence. Look at your stomach and hips they look like someone used them for a punching bag. You have all the emotional signs of physical abuse. Your father- Suddenly Harry cut off and looked at Hermione. Then he asked That's all he did right?  
  
What the hell is that supposed to mean is that all he did?' Are you asking me if he raped me? Harry flinched visibly The answer is no. Did he sexually molest me? Not that I can remember, so probably no  
  
You can't remember, questioned Harry.  
  
If something like that happened wouldn't you think I would remember it vividly. Every fucking detail to the last second?  
  
Hermione you told me you were a virgin and I believe you. But why are you so afraid of making love?  
  
Oh please I am not afraid of making love to you or to anyone for that matter.  
  
Oh really, your saying that if started to undress you and touch you every where on your body you wouldn't be the least bit scarred? That if I thrust into you over and over with so much passion that you couldn't breath you wouldn't be the a little terrified?  
  
With every word he has walked a little closer to her. By the time he was finished she was trembling but it was different from the trembling of last night. Last night she was afraid. Now she was terrifyingly aroused.   
  
she said in shaky whisper.  
  
No you would not be afraid or no you would be a little terrified?  
  
I don't know. You asked me why am I afraid of making love, you were right. The only problem is, I don't know the answer so how am I supposed to tell you? Hermione asked through her tears. I don't know and that scares the shit out of me. I need to know, but I can't remember. It's a natural reaction when a guy comes near me. By the time she was done she was crying so hard she couldn't breath.   
  
Harry was getting frantic. Hermione was hyperventilating and he had no idea what to do. He felt so helpless that he couldn't ease her pain. She was going to retreat into herself so he did the only thing he could. He kissed her with renewed passion.   
  
When they broke the kiss Hermione looked at him and smiled. Harry new that the rest of the week would be okay.  
  
Chapter 6   
  
Harry took Hermione's hand and lead her down to get some breakfast. She they got down to the kitchen everyone looked up and Hermione and gave a relived smile.   
  
Mrs. Weasley was the first person to speak. How are you dear? We were so worried about you yesterday.  
  
I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, I was just upset and needed a friend to talk to. I'm okay, really.  
  
She looked skeptically at Hermione, shrugged, and looked over at Harry Would you like some breakfast? We were just about to eat.  
  
Before Hermione could respond Harry told her We would love some breakfast. what are we having?  
  
Acutely, I'm not that hungary, interjected Hermione. As soon as she opened her mouth she felt Harry's hand squeeze hers. She looked at him and he had an expression in his eyes that said, you-are-eating-weather-you-like-it-or-not. Perhaps a bit of toast then, she said after meeting Harry's gaze.   
  
When they sat down at the table, Hedwig, Pig and another owl flew into the kitchen. Harry picked you Hedwig and gave her some food. She affectionately nipped him on the finger and gave him the letter. He saw his name written in green letters and saw the Hogwarts seal on the envelope. He opened it and it read:  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
You have been selected as Head Boy for your graduating class. This is a major responsibly and is not to be taken lightly. The prefects will be the same as last term with a few adjustments. This letter also contains the books and essentials you will need for your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please respond by August 29.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minverva McGonnagal  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
_Across the table Hermione was reading her letter and was very pleased by the news. It read:  
  
_Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
You have been selected as Head Girl for your graduating class. This is a major responsibly and is not to be taken lightly. you will be working closely with the Head Boy, Harry Potter this year. The prefects will be the same as last term with a few adjustments. This letter also contains the books and essentials you will need for your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please respond by August 29.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonnagal  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
_  
Ron saw the look in Hermione's eye and asked her Hey Herms, are you okay? You look like you just swallowed a glow stick._  
  
_Of course Ron, you silly git. I was just selected as Head Girl, Hermione said who was positively glowing.   
  
Everyone got up to congratulate her. Mrs. Weasley told everyone that she was going to make a special dinner in order to celebrate.  
  
Who's the Head Boy, wondered George?  
  
I bet it's Malfoy. His father probably bought his son the title, said Ron sardonically.  
  
As it just so happens, I know who the head boy is, interrupted Hermione.  
  
everyone asked at the same time.  
  
said Harry who was just as excited as Hermione.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes and said she was proud of them.  
  
But I don't understand, stated Harry. I don't have the highest marks and I hardly understand what is going on in the classes.  
  
Dumbledore needs someone he can trust since Voldemort is alive and well. It is obvious that he can trust you, exclaimed Hermione matter-of-factly.  
  
Would you please stop saying his name? Ron said as he shuddered.  
  
Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing its self. Hermione stated in her know it all tone.  
  
Ron snorted and mumbled something along the lines of smart ass.  
  
Later that evening while Mrs. Weasley prepared a feast for celebration, Harry wanted to talk to Hermione alone. He brought her out to the garden and wrapped her hand in his. The was nervous. He was planning to ask her out, but he was terrified she would say no. _What is she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't really in love me and just said that because she loves me as a friend? Oh bloody hell Potter, get a hold of yourself. Oh....not the best choice of words right now. Just ask her out and get this over with._ While Harry had been talking to himself in his head, he hadn't heard Hermione call his name.  
  
  
  
she said a little bit louder to get is attention.  
  
she finally screamed after two unsuccessful tried to get his attention.   
  
Hmm... what Mione?   
  
You brought me out here. You told me you wanted to ask me something. she waited a few seconds before asking, Are you all right? You looked a little flushed.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm fine. Harry cleared his throat and readied his courage. Mione you know I love you right?  
  
Of course I do. I love you too. She smiled that smile that would make any man melt into a marshmallow.  
  
Harry said relieved. I was wondering if um... you would like to be my girlfriend?  
  
Oh Harry. Hermione kissed him and said Does that answer your question?  
  
Oh yeah, I think it does. He kissed her again and went they walked back hand in hand to the Burrow.   
  
When they got back they announced that they were know a couple. Everyone smiled. They all knew he had been in love with her for a long time.  
  
Ron smirked at the new couple and said It's about damned time. We have been waiting for this to happened for the past three bloody years!  
  
RONALD WEASLEY!   
  
Sorry mum. mumbled Ron.  
  
Chapter 7   
  
There month was up. It was September 1st and the entire Burrow was up and getting last minute things packed. they made it to kings crossing station at 10:55.   
  
Hurry now or your going to miss the train! Mrs. Weasley shrieked to everyone. Ron, Ginny you go first. Hermione, Harry come on dears time to go. They ran through the barrier and landed at plant form 9 3/4. They got all their stuff on the train and said good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
When they were settled on the train, Hermione snuggled into Harry's chest and reread Hogwarts, A History.   
  
How many time are you going to read that book? Ron asked in an exasperated tone. How many times have you read it already? Ten, eleven?  
  
For your information, Hermione objected, It has only been seven.  
  
Ron snorted  
Well excuse me Herms, _seven_ times. What do you do, read every other page so when you got back to read it you have to read it again you read only the even pages?  
  
Oh please only, an idiot would do something stupid like that. She said looking pointedly at Ron. Harry nearly choked on his chocolate frog before she said I read this book because it has some every interesting facts.  
  
But haven't you already learned the facts? I mean you have read it ten times. asked Ron with a furrowed brow.   
  
interjected Harry  
  
Ron looked at him like he was a traitor to his cause. Oh sod off. Your only taking her side because if you don't you won't get your evening snogging session.  
  
Ron!' Hermione blushed furiously at his comment.   
  
Ahh. So I see there is some truth behind that statement. So tell me my dear Herms, tell me all the nastily little thing Harry does to you. Ron looked at Harry and winked. He then turned to Hermione who if possible had turned even redder.   
  
Harry, please take your best friend out side and beat some sense into him. Hermione said into Harry's shirt.  
  
Oh I see how it is, when he says something that annoys you, he is my best friend, but when he helps you get what you want he is your best friend. Harry said with a slight smirk on his lips.  
  
Hermione said with a sweat smile.  
  
Hey, what am I a cocker spaniel? Ron interrupted there little interlude.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts. Harry always thought as the castle as home. Then he released that he felt this way for one reason. Hermione was there. He felt like everything was exactly the way it should be.  
  
However he worried. Voldemort had been quiet this summer. Too quiet. He had lost everyone he had ever loved to Voldemort. In fifth year Harry thought he had lost Sirius. In the middle of sixth year a big black dog bounded into the common room and went up tap Hermione. She immediately recognized it as She ran up to get Harry and he and his god father had had a heart warming reunion.   
  
Hermione led Harry into the Great Hall for the start of the year feast and the sorting ceremony. He looked over her and smiled. She took him in her arms and gave him a kiss.   
  
So Potty has gotten himself a girlfriend. Drawled someone from behind them. Sure enough it was Draco Malfoy.   
  
Sod off Malfoy, I don't have time for your bloody games.  
  
No, you wouldn't, since you spend all of your time snogging the mudblood. So Granger and Potter, Hogwarts golden couple have finally found each other. So how long have you been shagging her Potter? I hear the quiet, shy types are the most wild. So tell me is that true?  
  
Harry was about to lunge at Malfoy when Hermione reached out and slapped Malfoy across the cheek and hard as she could.   
  
Fuck off Malfoy. Remember Madam Polmfry taught us the castration spell. I'm very close to using it.  
  
You wouldn't dare. Malfoy look terrified at the prospect. Harry seemed very happy with these turn of event.  
  
Hermione drew her wand from her robes and muttered a spell that threw Malfoy up against the wall. He couldn't move from that spot, almost as if inviolable chains were holding them there. Watch me. Hermione said in a voice that told Malfoy he was playing with fire. I promise you Malfoy, if you come near me, I will personally make sure you will never sire an heir. Then I will remove the reason you wear a loin cloth. You want to take me up on that threat try me, because I promise you, I will go through with it. Fire blazed in her eyes and she reversed the spell that was holding Malfoy to the wall. And walked way.   
  
Harry ran after her calling her name. When he entered the Great Hall he saw Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. She sat down next to her and took her in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled.   
  
I'm so proud of you Mione. You handled that very well.  
  
Thanks Harry, I just can't stand him, he annoys the hell out of me.  
  
I know the feeling. Anyway, lets forget about about Malfoy.  
  
Just as he said that Dumbledore held up his hands for silence.   
  
Good evening, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to make a couple of announcements. First a note to all first years the Forbidden Forest is hence the word forbidden in strictly off limits. As he said this he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. They looked away guiltily and turned red. Next I would like to introduce our new head boy and girl for this year. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would you please stand up? Everyone in the great hall (except the Slytherins) clapped and whistled. Dumbledore continued, There will also be a new course this year. For seventh year students there will be an advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class to the selected few of you.   
  
And lastly I would like to introduce two new people this year. One is a transfer student from America who will be joining the seventh years. Everyone turned to the doors of the Great Hall which were opening. Everyone I would like to introduce Olivia Bennett.  
  
A girl about 5'4 with blue eyes and black hair walked into the great hall. Every male eye was on her. She walked with beauty and grace. She sat down on the stool and put on the sorting hat. Everyone wanted her to be in their house. When the hat yelled out the great hall broke into applause, and Olivia sat down next to Harry.   
  
Hi, I'm Harry Harry introduced himself.  
  
Hi, I'm Olivia Bennett, but, my friends call me Livvie.   
  
This is my best friend, Ron Weasley, and this is my girlfriend and love of my life Hermione Granger.   
  
Harry! You'll scare her away before we even get to know her. Hermione scolded.  
  
Livvie laughed and said, Oh it's no problem really, my best friends back in America became a couple in fifth year and I had to live through the same thing.   
  
Hermione decided she liked Livvie right then and there. Then Hermione asked So what classes are you taking this year?  
  
Of course that is what Herms would want to know so she can make up a study schedule up for you nine months before the N.E.W.T.s Ron said good naturally.  
  
And this coming from a guy that almost didn't pass the potions OWLs. Hermione told him. And stop calling me Herms, you know I hate it.  
  
Hey, I didn't flunk the OWLs! protested Ron.  
  
I said almost, you ass. If you want to argue with me at least make sense and don't put words in to my mouth because 95% of the time you are wrong. Hermione glared at him.  
  
Mean while Harry and Livvie were choking on their food. Harry knew from experience not to get into the middle of a Hermione-Ron argument.  
  
Livvie asked Harry Do they always do this or is it a one time thing?  
  
Harry looked at her and said, Most people don't even notice it anymore it happened so often. Other times, if they don't have an argument people ask if something's wrong.  
  
Hermione poked Harry in the shoulder. It is not an argument, it is a heated discussion.  
  
Harry snorted. Heated discussion my ass, you nearly bit his head off.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with arched eyebrows. Are you siding with him?  
  
Harry knew he made a mistake. Uh...no of course not dear, you know I love you, and would never side with Ron over you. When Hermione smiled he let out a breath that he did not know he had been holding.   
  
Livvie looked over at Ron. _He's so cute. I love guys with red hair, that has always turned me on. How tall is he? 6' 2'' , 6'3''? God, I hope he isn't taken, _she thought to herself.  
  
So tell me how long have you two been a couple? You seem so much in love.  
  
Hermione looked over at Livvie and smiled. Thanks, we have been going out for about a month. At Livvie's look of surprise Hermione laughed. I know, everyone at Hogwarts knew we were in love before we did. It took us a long time to figure out the feelings we had for each other.   
  
I'm just really surprised. My best friends have been going out for two years and it took them that long to get as comfortable as you two are in a month. She looked over at Ron and smiled shyly. She turned to ask him. So has anyone stole your heart yet?   
  
Ron returned the smile. No, no one has stolen Ron Weasley's heart yet. _Are you up to the challenge? _he wanted to add but kept it to himself._   
  
_Good, then I might just be up for the challenge. returned Livvie.   
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Just then the doors opened again and someone walked in. Harry looked up and saw Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walk through the doors.   
  
Dumbledore raised his hands again for silence. My last announcement for this evening, is to introduce two new teachers at Hogwarts. The seventh years may remember him from third year he will be the new DADA teacher. May I also present Professor Remus Lupin. A loud applause echoed through the great hall. Some if you may know him and some may not, he will he the teacher of select DADA course. May I present Professor Sirius Black. The great hall became dead silent.   
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry all exchanged looks. Livvie looked and them and asked Isn't he the wizard that betrayed your parents Harry? He also killed thirteen muggles with one curse. Why did Dumbledore hire a murderer?  
  
Before Harry could speak. Ron interrupted him. He explained everything that happened in third year. When he was finished she looked over at Harry with a horrified expression on her face and covered her mouth.   
  
Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call him a murder right in front of you, but my parents told be that he was. I would never have said anything I'd known. She looked about ready to cry.   
  
Harry looked at her and smiled wryly. I know you woudn't have, a lot of people think that he was responsible to for the death of my parents. Hell, until four years ago I thought so too.  
  
Livvie looked at him and smiled too. Then she turned to Hermione and said Oh you asked me what classes I am taking. I have Ancient Runes and Advanced Healing.  
  
Hermione looked at her in awe. You are taking healing? I have always been fascinated with that process. Is it terribly interesting?  
  
Oh God Ron groaned. Please don't get her started. I will be forever grateful.  
  
Oh do shut up Ron! Hermione yelled.   
  
Livvie laughed. No, I don't take healing for the fun of it, I'm a healer. I was born with the powers.  
  
Ron looked at her in amazement. Really? I always thought healers were supposed to be all brains and no beauty?  
  
Livvie flushed. I wouldn't think those rumors are true. My mother is a healer and she is much more beautiful then me.  
  
Hermione interrupted their conversation. You two are making me sick. You just meet her Ron and you are already hitting on her, have you no shame?  
  
I have shame, just not when it comes to hitting on beautiful girls.  
  
Ronald Weasley I cannot believe you just said that. Hermione exclaimed  
  
Herms you are starting to sound like mum. If you had red hair I would have sworn she was standing next to me.  
  
And you are a chauvinistic, arrogant pig.  
  
That may be so, but I still have my shame.  
  
Livvie and Harry were enjoying this little interlude and were shaking with silent laughter.   
  
Hermione glared down at Harry Remember what Ron said to us on the train about getting you r evening snogging session?  
  
Harry said innocently.  
  
Forget it. And she stormed out of the great hall.  
  
Hermione wait.  
Ron and Livvie were laughing so hard they were practically rolling on the floor.   
  
Livvie looked at Ron and said I think he's in the dog house.  
  
No, Hermione doesn't have a dog house, he'll be in the pig pen.  
  
The what?  
  
Don't ask, it's Herms's thing.  
  
Wait, Harry calls her Mione and you call her Herms, why?  
  
When Harry first kissed Hermione it was in the middle of sixth year. He is the only one that calls her that. It his little pet name for her. During intimate moments he'll call her that. I call her Herms because that is my pet name for her. I also call her that because I know it annoys her.  
  
You are so mean. Hermione absolutely hates that name, I can tell.   
  
Ron looked and her some more and thought to himself _I love than black hair with those blue eyes. I wonder if she has a boyfriend.? Yeah, she's beautiful, she's defiantly taken._  
  
They were walking back to the common room when Livvie asked, So Ron, I heard some kids talking about something called Hogsmeade. What's that?  
  
Oh, it's an all wizarding village. We go there every weekend. It has shops and food places. It's really nice, most people love it.  
  
Sounds nice. Since I'm new here, would you like to go with me and show me the ropes? I could really help getting around school too.  
  
Your wish is my command, my lady, Ron said as he helped her through the portrait hole.   
  
Why thank you kind sir, Livvie smiled warmly up at Ron, her baby blues twinkling.   
  
Harry and Hermione were having a heated discussion about school and their evening snogging session when Ron and Livvie walked in.   
  
I did not side with Ron. Harry exclaimed to Hermione.  
  
Yes, you did, even when you knew I was right, Hermione scolded him.   
  
I only said that to Ron because I wanted to get him off your back.  
  
Oh, Harry that so sweet. Hermione looked at him with a smile. Then all of a sudden her smile faded and she said, It's also a load of bull shit.  
  
It is not, Harry said as innocently as possible.  
  
Harry James Potter, don't you dare give me that look. You know your not as innocent as that.   
  
What look? And I am completely innocent, Harry argued.  
  
Oh really, that why your hand what up my shirt last night, Hermione said with a smirk.  
  
Harry blushed furiously and looked toward Ron who had just walked in.   
  
Oh that was too much information Herms. Ron said with a sour look on his face. Harry if you feel her up, keep it privet.  
  
Ron, Harry was not feeling me up. Where did you get a ridiculous notion like that? Hermione exclaimed.  
  
You just said his hand was up your shirt.   
  
I said his hand was up my shirt last night, that doesn't mean he didn't have a purpose being there.   
  
Harry if you want your girlfriend to be in one piece you better get her out of this room Ron said with a glare.  
  
Like you could take me, Hermione said with a smile.  
  
I could and I would princess  
  
Hermione smirked stole a glance at Harry who was about to interrupt and said to Ron  
Bring it on, but don't blame me when you are sprawled on the floor wish you could go to the hospital wing.  
  
Ron walked up to Hermione and flicked her on the nose. Harry groaned. He knew how much Hermione hated people to flick her nose.   
  
Hermione kicked Ron in the shin. He yelped and pulled her hair. Hermione was about to lung at Ron when she felt a strong arm go around her waste and catch her in mid air. She was dragged back and slung over Harry's shoulder.   
  
Harry, Harry put me down, Hermione shrieked.  
  
I don't think so, I'm taking you to bed.  
  
Oh Harry, I definitely like the sound of that. Hermione said and Harry groaned.  
  
Your going to kill me Mione. Harry said as they walked out of the portrayal hole to go find the Head boy and girl dorms.   
  
As they walked into the common room, they looked around and show it was a miniature Gryffindor tower.   
  
Harry placed Hermione on the couch and covered her body with his. He looked into her eyes that looked like pools of chocolate. God I love you Harry murmured and kissed Hermione deeply. In response she moaned and arched her back to get closer to Harry.   
  
When she felt Harry's tongue on the seam of her lips and opened her mouth. Harry's tongue thrust into her in and explored her mouth. He matted his tongue with her and she began the duel.   
  
_God if he can do this to me by just kissing me, I wonder what making love will feel like? God I can't wait. Am I ready? And I ready to make this decision while I am lying underneath the man I love and is kissing me the way not even some married people kiss? Come on Granger, get a hold of your self. Take control of the situation.   
  
_Meanwhile the same thoughts were going threw Harry's brain as well. He was terrified that he was pushing her too fast. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and looked at Hermione who was gasping for air underneath him. Harry, Why did you stop?  
  
Mione, if we don't stop know, I'm not going to be able to stop.  
  
Lets go check out our rooms, I hope they have desks.  
  
Harry snorted and started laughing. He should have known that the first thing that she wanted to inspect.   
  
They walked up to Hermione's room and opened the door. The room was decorated in powder blue. The king size bed was covered in silk sheets and toped with a feather comforter. Hermione looked in awe at her room and turned to Harry.  
  
What do you think? Have you ever seen a room that was as beautiful as this? When you look out the window you will be able to see the sun set. She walked all the way around the room and saw her things on the floor and Crookshanks curled up on the bed.   
  
Yeah it is, agreed Harry. I wonder what my room looks like.  
  
They walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. There was a shower stall and a bathtub that could easily fit three people in and Harry thought it was a perfect place to make love. _Hold that thought Potter, not until Mione is ready. She needs to learn to trust me with her life before she can trust me with her heart , body and soul. I need to make her comformable with me touching her before we can even think about making love. _While Harry was thinking Hermione was having almost the exact same thoughts.  
  
_Harry doesn't think I'm ready to make love yet. Maybe he's right, maybe I'm not. My heart will tell me when it's the right time. Why do I freak out every time he touches me. This is Harry he loves you. Let him feel you, touch you, he won't hurt you. Come on Granger, stop being such a coward and face the facts you want him, your just to afraid to have him.   
  
_They looked at each other with desire in their eyes. _Someday_ they both thought andthe same time, _Someday soon.  
  
_Hermione was the first to break the silent connection. Looks like we share a bathroom, your room is just through that door, she pointed to a door that was on the opposite end of the bathroom. Harry walked over to it and pulled the door open.   
  
His room was exactly the same as Hermione's but it was in a maroon color instead. There was a king size bed the the middle of the room and a huge window at the other end. He took Hermione's hand and brought her over to the window. He opened it and looked out side. He pulled Hermione in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
She leaned against his chest and breathed in his scent. She loved the way his after shave smelled. She turned around in his arms and kissed him. She looked into his eyes which were turning into dark emeralds. She asked him Harry please just hold me tonight. I can't stand to be alone anymore.   
The look in her eyes told Harry everything. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. They both stripped to their underwear and got into the bed. Hermione curled up against Harry's chest and closed her eyes. As soon as she was about to fall asleep she murmured I love you.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hermione woke up in Harry's arms. She felt so safe and she really didn't want to get up. She stretched out and looked up Harry and saw his big emerald eyes staring down at her.   
  
How long have you been awake? You should have woken me up we need to get down to breakfast.   
  
I wanted to watch you sleep, your beautiful.  
  
Hermione blushed Thank you.   
  
I need to shower and change. I'll meat you in the great hall okay? Hermione said getting off the bed.  
  
Okay, see you in a few minutes.  
  
Hermione walked to the door of the bathroom and opened it. Before she walked in she turned around and said   
  
What is it baby?  
  
I love you.  
  
Harry smiled and replied Don't worry, I love you too.  
  
Hermione smiled and walked into the bath room and shut the door.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat down to eat breakfast when they saw Ron and Livvie sit down next to them. Ron and Livvie were engrossed in conversation about their lives.   
  
Ron asked. Do you have any brothers or sisters?  
  
Livvie replied with a sad smile. I had a little sister.  
  
  
  
My mom and sister died during childbirth.  
  
Oh god, I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I never should have asked. Ron said with horror.  
  
No, its okay, it was a long time ago. I hardly remember my mother. I was four when she died. I live with my dad now.  
  
It must be really hard not having a mother, as much as my mum nags at me I can't image not having her around.  
  
Well, enough about my problems and sorrows. Any siblings.  
  
Your asking is Ron here has any siblings? Harry interrupted their conversation. He has more brothers and a sister then he know what to do with.  
  
Ron glared at his best friend and turned back to Livvie. I'm number six out of seven children. Five brothers and a baby sister.  
  
Livvie's eyes widened. Wow.  
  
That is an understatement. When you see the Burrow full, it's like living at a zoo. Everyone is running about and screaming at each other. The twins are constantly blowing things up and Percy is forever yelling at everyone to shut up. There is a moody sixteen year old girl, and an older brother that works with dragons and is always complaining about burns. Then the oldest brother works at Gringotts with the goblins. Hermione said with a laugh.   
  
Ron glared at her and was about to say something until Livvie smiled and said it sounds wonderful. I would love to have a huge family like that. I mean, I have my dad, but I would love to have that chaos at Thanksgiving and Christmas.  
  
You would? Ron said with a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
Ron, if I can handle it anyone can, interjected Harry.  
  
Oh shut up. Told his best friend with a glare.   
  
Don't tell my boyfriend to shut up, Hermione yelled at Ron.  
  
Harry groaned Not again. Livvie, this will last all morning. Would you like me to show you to your first class while we let these two kill each other?  
  
Livvie looked nervously at Harry and asked, Is it safe to leave them alone?  
  
Harry snorted. They have been doing this for seven years and the worse that has happened is a first year got an eyebrow burned off in the cross fire.  
  
Livvie laughed. Okay then, I have Advanced healing first today, so I guess I need to go to the hospital wing.  
  
Harry motioned for her to follow him.   
  
So Harry, how well do you know Ron? Livvie asked.  
  
I've known him for seven years and he's my best mate. I hope I know him as well as he knows me.  
  
Is he single?  
  
Harry laughed and replied He looked and her and asked you like him don't you?I don't know, i just meet him, he seems really nice. I would really like to get to know him. She stopped I would also really like it if you put in a good word for me. She asked him with a smile.  
  
Harry laughed. I'll do that. You know, Hermione likes you, talk to her, she's better at getting Ron to take her advice. I just offer it to him when he asks, she gives him advice when she thinks he needs it. And I will deny this if you repeat it, but he usually does need it.  
  
You really love Hermione don't you? Livvie asks. Then she looks horrified and claps a hand over her mouth. Oh god that was a really personal question. I'm usually not this nosy, it's just when I meet new people I want to get to know them. If I ask you a question that makes you uncomfortable please tell me. And know I'm babbling so I'll shut up.  
  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle at her out burst. Don't worry about it. Yes, I am very much in love with Hermione.  
  
Everyone can tell. I was in the Gryffindor common room and everyone was talking about you guys. Did you know they had a betting pool going to see when you guys would finally get together? They made a new pool last night about you two, but this time it is when you will be getting married.  
  
I heard of that betting pool. Please, don't mention it to Hermione though it would make her really pissed off, and you really don't want to do that the second day of school.  
  
Livvie smiled I'll keep that in mind. Thanks  
  
The hospital wing is around the corner. I have to go make sure Ron and Hermione didn't do any permanent damage.  
  
It was the longest day of his life. First he had double divination with Trelawny, then History of Magic with Binns and at the end of the day he had double potions with Snape.   
  
Trelawny, Binns and Snape in the same day, Harry groaned into Hermione's shoulder as they sat at the dinner table.   
  
I don't know why you are taking divination, it is a complete waste of time.  
  
When dinner was over Dumbledore stood up. This year we will have two extra balls this year for seventh years only. The first will be a Halloween Ball. The Head Boy and Girl and all the prefects will be given a country and you have to dress up in traditional clothing and dance to a peace of music from that country.  
  
Dumbledore continued. The Head Boy and Girl will be partnered together. he looked over at Harry and Hermione and asked That won't be a problem, will it?  
  
You might want to rethink that Professor, they will be snogging the entire time on the dance floor. Ron yelled. Harry turned and flung a fork full of mashed potatoes at Ron's head. As it so happened it landed strait in the middle of Ron's face.  
  
Everyone in the great hall was roaring with laughter including Dumbledore.   
  
Know that we established that, the Head Boy and Girl will have Spain. The prefects must have a date and choose a country from the list that is posted outside. They will tell their head of house who there date is and what country you have chosen.  
  
He let the murmuring die down in the hall and continued. The next dance we will have is a Winter Festival, that will be held the day before you leave for Christmas break. Thank you for your time. Please everyone have a good night.  
  
Hermione and Harry made their way back up to their dorms. They went into Hermione's room and started planning.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The weeks flew by and Halloween was only a day away. Harry and Hermione had been spending time rehearing their dance for the show at the ball.   
  
The night of the ball Hermione was so nervous. What if I mess up? What if I trip and make a fool of myself?  
  
Mione, calm down, I'll be holding on to you the entire time.  
  
Hermione took deep breaths and willed herself to calm down.  
  
Come on, time to go.  
  
Oh god. Hermione groaned.  
  
They reached the great hall and the doors opened. They saw their entire year in the hall and Hermione gasped. I have to dance in front of all these people?  
  
Mione, we practiced so many times we can do the steps in our sleep.  
  
When Dumbledore saw them enter the hall, he stood up. The great hall silenced.   
Good evening. I hope everyone will enjoy this cultural experience and is excited to see what the prefects and their dates have come up with. He continued, The first group that will go is Padma and Ernie doing China.  
  
They took the floor and started to dance. They were dressed in Chinese stile dresses. Padma had her hair pulled back in a high, tight bun. They picked a piece of music that wasn't the most pretty and they didn't know the steps very well either. Most people had to stifle their laughter and look away.  
  
Once they were done, Dumbledore stood up again. Our next couple to go is Hannah and Justin who picked Italy. Please give them a round of applause.  
  
Hannah and Justin took their places. They danced better then Padma and Ernie, and they picked a piece that was easier on the ears to. The only problem, was that it looked like they were brother and sister and had no chemistry.   
  
Next Pansy and Flint took they dance floor and danced to a piece by Bizet. It lasted for about 15 minutes when Flint dropped Pansy and she ran out of the great hall.  
  
The next group took the stage and to everyone's astonishment and Ron's horror, was his sister and Draco Malfoy. They started to Irish step dance. They were completely in sink to each other and had the chemistry to go long with it.   
Ron's face was turning purple by the time Malfoy gripped Ginny's waist and lifted her up. He was shaking with uncontrollable rage and it took Hermione, Harry and Livvie to restrain him from attacking Malfoy right on the dance floor.  
  
When they were done everyone cheered and said they loved them together. When Ginny and Malfoy left, Harry let go of Ron.   
  
What the hell was that? thundered Ron.   
  
Ron, come on, just forget it, it's our turn to go and we have to be good. You want to kick Malfoy ass don't you? We can get it by beating him in this stupid compition.  
  
Over the least few weeks, Ron and Livvie had gotten to know each other pretty well. They had spend most of their evenings doing their homework together and practicing the routen. Then, two weeks before Halloween Ron asked Livvie out and they had been a couple ever since.  
  
Ron lead Livvie to the dance floor. Ron and Livvie had chosen the Untied States and their country. As soon as the song started everyone started to cheer. The DJ was playing You can Do it Put your Back into it. Ron and Livvie started freak dancing in the middle of the great hall.   
  
Everyone was chearing widely and the teachers watched with amusement. As soon as the song was over Dumbledore stood up and silenced the hall  
  
Well, that was certainly enlightening. Now, we have the Head Boy and Girl doing a flamenco dance to a Spanish piece. Please give them a round of applause.  
  
Harry lead Hermione out on to the dance floor and gave the DJ the single. Hermione stood about two feet away from Harry and twisted her head back and looked to her side.   
  
As soon as the music stuttered the world fell away and only they existed. They music filtered through the great hall loud and clear. As soon as the first cord started Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her close against him. He lead them in a fast rhythm. If he took a step forward, she stepped back, when he stepped back she leaded forward. It was as is they were battle for dominance.   
  
Everyone could feel the fire crackling between Harry and Hermione. It was like they were on fire, but each step was adding fuel to the flame. They starred in each others eyes and danced. A hush fell over the hall. Everyone was entranced by their dancing. No one could move in fear that they would break the moment.  
  
Passion flared through Harry and Hermione. They both knew something had just changed. The song was about to end when Harry lifted Hermione and started to drag her as part of the last part. The picked her up and dipped her. They were breathing heavily, but never breaking eye contact.  
  
The song ended but no one moved. Suddenly the hall burst into applause and the spell was broken for everyone except Harry and Hermione. She got up and whispered into Harry's ear. Meet me in your room in fifteen minutes. When he nodded she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry walked into his bedroom fifteen minutes later and found Hermione looking out the window in a maroon spagetti strapped night gown that showed off every curve and left little to the imagination.   
  
He walked over to the window and wrapped his arms around her waste. He felt that she was trembling.   
  
We don't have to do this, he assured her.  
  
I know, I just want to do this. I need to feel you tonight.  
  
Harry placed one hand on her flat stomach and another on her hips. He stared to kiss the place where her neck and shoulders met. She gasped and turned in his arms.  
  
He kissed her with the equal passion that passed through them on the dance floor. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He thrust his tongue in her mouth and stared the age old duel.  
  
Mione, are you sure you want this?   
  
In response she kissed him again. She reached down and brought one of his hands to her breast. He moved his thumb over the nipple, and she gasped in his mouth. He took that as a sign to continue, and cupped her other breast. Hermione arched into his palm and deepend the kiss.   
  
Harry slid his hand down the side of her body and started to touch her calf. As he moved his hand back up, he took the night gown with it. He broke the kiss and stared into Hermione's chocolate depths.  
  
If you want to stop just tell me. If I hurt you tell me okay? His eyes practically pleaded with Hermione. She nodded and he kissed her again.   
  
The kiss didn't last very long. Harry trailed kisses down her neck. He got to the night gown and pulled the straps down. He kissed her shoulders and every new inch of skin that he exposed. He pulled the gown off. Before Hermione could realize that she was naked, Harry was kissing her right breast. He took her nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue over the pebbled surface.   
  
Hermione gasped and entwined her fingers in Harry's hair, pulling him closer to her. She arched her back and begged for more. He let go of her breast and moved on to the other.   
  
When the cold air hit her wet nipple she shuddered. Harry repeated the same process to her other breast. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. She had never felt these kind of sensations before.   
  
Harry reached down and touched her in her most intimate place. He flicked his finger against her clit and she moaned. He thrust one of his fingers into her core and she gasped.  
  
She couldn't breath, she couldn't think, all she could do was feel. She brought his mouth up to hers. She was so close to something, but she didn't know what.   
  
He moved his fingers in and out of her core. When he was sure her body was ready he thrust in another finger.   
  
Hermione broke off the kiss and moaned. As soon as he moved in and out she felt her body explode. She looked at Harry What's happening to me? she gasped out.  
  
He could see pure love and desire in her eyes. As soon as she climaxed that changed to a little bit of fear. Then he realized she must not know what an orgasm feels like.   
  
When her body had calmed down he looked at her. Hermione you do know what happened don't you? You just came.  
  
Her breathing was erratic. She needed more.   
  
Harry, please, make love to me.  
  
Harry got off the bed and quickly stripped. While he was doing that Hermione put an anti-conception charm on herself.   
  
He climbed back on the bed and settled between her thighs. He looked into her eyes and he was all the he needed to see.  
  
He entered her slowly. He leaned down and kissed her to take her mind off their lower bodies. When he reached the barrier of her virginity, he broke through. She cried out and tried to turn her head away, but Harry only depend the kiss.   
  
After a few minutes the pain went away and all Hermione could think about was making love to Harry. She moved her hips as a signal for him to move.  
  
When he felt her, he moved slowly in and out. She gasped loudly and dug her nails into his arms. She arched her back and closed her eyes.   
  
Harry was determined to make her first time unforgettable. He moved agonizingly slow at first.   
  
Hermione gasped. Oh god, Harry. Harder, I need more.   
  
As soon as he felt her about to explode, he would slow down. This rhythm lasted for hours. As soon as she was close he would stop.   
  
After four hours, Hermione couldn't take it. Her body was trembling, and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She was so close that she could feel it.   
  
Harry, I need to scream. I can't.. oh god...please. I can't do this.  
  
Mione, look at me. When she looked at him, he continued. As soon as I kiss you, I want you to shift your hips. He felt her nod.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her. As soon as he felt her start to shift her hips, he slammed into her. Hermione broke the kiss and screamed.   
  
She gasped for air that wouldn't come into her lungs. The only thing she could do was whimper I love you, in Harry's ear.  
  
Her release was so powerful she felt she was going to crack and split in two. She was barley aware of Harry going over the edge. Her climax seemed to go on forever. She writhed under Harry and then felt her body go limp.   
  
She was so tired, she felt as though she couldn't move. Neither had the energy to even role over. Harry barley managed to pull the comforter up, over them and fell asleep with his head pillowed on her chest.  
  
Across England, Wormtail entered his master's chamber.   
  
What is in Wormtail? I have been waiting for hours. You know I don't like to wait, Voldemort hissed.  
  
Y-Yes my L-Lord, Wormtail trembled with fear.  
  
You came in here for a reason, what is it? Voldemort asked bored.  
  
We have information on Hogwarts, he waited for his masters signal to continue.  
  
Go on Wormtail.  
  
Potter is Head Boy with that girl Granger, as Head Girl.  
  
Before he could go on, Voldemort interrupted Do you think I care about a useless mudblood?  
  
My Lord, Potter and this Granger are a couple. Our sources tell us that they are very much in love. Our spies said that they are lovers.   
  
Lovers? So that's the emotion I felt. Well, we finally have a weapon against Potter. Voldemort thought out loud.  
  
Bring her to me Wormtail. I want to meet Potter's whore before we kill her.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Harry woke up to the sun in his eyes. He looked down at Hermione and smiled. Her head was on his chest and their legs and arms intertwined. He felt Hermione stir and pull herself closer to his chest.  
  
  
  
What is it Mione?  
  
Thank you.  
  
For what?  
  
For making last night so magical, I never thought it would feel like that.  
  
I love you Mione, I had to show you.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry with a mischievous glint in her eye. Yes, as I recall it took a lot of restraint in your part to make it that way. It's only fair that I repay that favor to you.  
  
Harry laughed. Well, by all means Ms. Granger, so repay that favor, I would like to see what you come up with.  
  
Hermione pouted. When you least expect it I will pay you back Potter. Then she smiled wickedly. However, right now, I would like to shower, would you like to join me?  
  
Of course. Harry returned her smile. He got up out of bed and lifted Hermione to her feet.   
  
They walked over to the bathroom and brushed their teeth and got into the shower. Harry sudded the sponge with Hermione's rose smelling body wash. He lathered her skin and began to rinse it off.   
  
He moved his hand over her stomach and breasts. She moaned. When he was about to pull away she grabbed his hand and brought it back to her breast.   
  
Please Harry, I need your hands on me. She turned around and looked him in the eyes.   
I need you, now, she gasped out.  
  
He slid into her slowly and buried himself deep inside her.  
  
Hermione grimaced. She knew she would be sore in the morning. Now all she had to do is convince Harry, that she was all right for a second round.  
  
Mione? What's wrong? Harry asked concerned.  
  
I'm still a little sore. My body isn't used to yours yet.   
  
We can stop Mione, please I don't want to hurt you.   
  
Your not. The discomfort was subsiding and giving away to pleasure. Harry, please, move.  
  
He began to move in and out of her. He couldn't believe the sensations that were going through his body. Of course he had had sex before, but that didn't even come close to what he felt now.   
  
Every time he thrust she would counter his movements. The slight pain of her nails racking down his back was heaven. He felt her inner muscles started to close around him. All he could think about has pushing Hermione higher and higher. He needed her to feel what he was feeling.   
  
Hermione moaned. The way she said it almost made him go over the edge. He gritted his teeth, determined to make it last longer for Hermione.  
  
Harry... please... more. Every word was gasped out between a thrust.  
  
He covered her mouth with his and grasped her hip with his right hand and moved his lelt hand to the middle of her back. He slammed into her. Hermione dug her nails into his back. He could feel she was close. Her inner muscles were trembling, and her one thighs was wrapped around his waist.   
  
He slammed to her once...twice...three more times and they climaxed together. He felt her inner muscles grip him like a vice and milk every drop of life from him. Her knees buckled and the only thing that was holding her up was Harry's weight and the shower stall door.   
  
Their breathing was erratic and they waited for their bodies to calm down. Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
Is it always like this? I heard the girls talking last year in the dorm, but either they are not explaining it right or they never made love with you. Hermione was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed.   
  
God your beautiful. Harry commented.  
  
Ha, yeah right. My hair is a mess, I'm soaking wet and I just made love to my boyfriend, I'm sure I'm gorgeous. Hermione said sarcastically.   
  
You really don't know how beautiful you are do you? Harry asked in surprise.  
  
Hermione pushed Harry off her and turned off the water. She climbed out of the shower.  
  
Look, Harry, I know I'm not beautiful so just do both of us a favor and don't lie. She walked out of the bathroom.   
  
Harry stood there stunned. He had no idea what to say. He snapped back to reality, grabbed a towel and ran after Hermione.   
  
She was picking out her clothes from the dresser.   
  
He grabbed her arms and spun her around. He looked at her and said firmly. Don't ever say that again. You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen.  
  
Hermione ripped her arm out of his grasp and said through tears. Will you stop lying to me? I know I'm not beautiful, I known that since I was little. You think I don't know how beautiful other girls are? I will never have hair like the Ginny, or the legs like Lavender, or the breasts like Parvarti, or the eyes like Livvie. I'm just an ugly, frizzy haired, book worm. By now Hermione was sobbing. I know I'm not pretty. I've been told that since I was little and I have excepted it.  
  
Harry was stunned by this out burst. He grabbed her again, pulled her to his chest and kissed her. She struggled at first, but then fell into his arms and buried her face in his neck. I love you, I love you so much Mione, Harry murmur into her ear. He pulled her away slightly. Hermione, come on, i want to show you something.  
  
She followed him into the bathroom and closed the door.   
  
He brought her in front of him, and untied the towel. He let it pool around her feet.   
  
When she moved to cover herself he took her hands.   
  
Mione, look at yourself. He placed his hand on her face. Look and those eyes, they look like milk chocolate pools. He moved his hand and when down to her breast. He cupped it and ran his finger over the nipple. You think your breasts aren't big enough? Look, they fill my hand perfectly. I am the only man that is going to be doing this to you, so I should know, they're perfect. he moved his hand down to her stomach. You have the flattest stomach of the entire girl population of Hogwarts. He looked into her eyes. One day, our child will be growing here. He moved to her hips and gripped them. Your hips flare out to give you just the right amount of curve. He moved his hands down to her legs. Your thighs are perfect too. He smiled at her. I love the way they feel around my waist when we're making love.   
  
Hermione felt tears of joy stream down her face. _Did he just ask me to have his baby? Oh God he wants me to carry his child? He loves my body? I know he loves me, he said so so many times but he likes the shape of my body too? No one has ever told be that._  
  
Who told you you weren't beautiful Mione? Why would they say such a thing, all they have to do is look at you.  
  
My father. he told me no one would want me because of my body. He said the only man I would get is one that felt sorry for me. God, why do I listen to him? Why do I still believe everything he tells me? Why, Harry Why? The last why was a choked sob. Her knees gave way and she was about to fall when Harry caught her.   
  
He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He wrapped her in her bathrobe and held her while she sobbed. After a while she calmed down and looked at him.  
  
I'm so tired. Please, hold me until I fall asleep? Hermione asked Harry. He could tell she was emotionally drained and needed his comfort. He laid them down and she fell asleep against his chest.   
  
A few minutes later he put Hermione under the covers and made his way to Dumbledore's office.   
  
When he reached the gargoyle he said Lemon Drop and walked up the stair case.  
  
Ah Harry, what can I do for you? Dumbledore asked.  
  
I want to talk to you about Hermione.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
What about Ms. Granger? Dumbledore questioned Harry  
  
She turns seventeen in a few weeks. That makes her legally of age, right?  
  
Yes, she is a legal adult in the wizarding world.   
  
What do you mean , in the wizarding world? Harry asked stunned.  
  
Meaning she was born in the muggle world, that means she is a muggle citizen. The rules are different as you know. The legal age is eighteen, not seventeen. You were born in the magical world making you our citizen, which in turn makes you legally of age.   
  
That means Hermione has to go back to her parents house. Harry was getting frantic.  
  
That's right Harry, is something wrong? Dumbledore asked concerned.  
  
Oh, no, only the fact that Hermione's father hits her, and her mother does nothing to prevent it, Harry told him sarcastically.   
  
Do you have proof, Mr. Potter, this is not to be taken seriously. Child abuse is a very serious matter in the magical community. Dumbledore got up from his desk and walked over to Harry.  
  
Other than the fact that when Hermione first came to the Burrow, she had bruises all down her stomach and hips?  
  
Has Ms. Granger told you her father did it to her?  
  
Yes, she told be at the Burrow. She was really upset and I saw bruises on her hip. She denied it at first, but then she told me it was her father.  
  
There is a way around the law Harry, however you or Ms. Granger may not be ready for it. Dumbledore thought out loud.   
  
Tell me Professor, we may not be ready but we need to have the option open. Harry told Dumbledore with determination.   
  
If Ms. Granger was to marry someone of age her husband would automactilly become her next of kin, making him her temporary guardian until she becomes of age.   
  
So your saying if I marry Hermione, she wouldn't have to go back to her parents'? Harry asked in confusion.  
  
Yes, Mr. Potter that is exactly what I am saying.  
  
Okay, well at least we have that option. Is there another one? What if she became a wizard citizen? Wouldn't that make her of age? Harry asked hopefully.  
  
Yes, that would make her of age here, but that wouldn't solve the problem there. Dumbledore reminded him.  
  
After a few moments of silence. Harry stood up.   
  
You have a lot to think about Harry, please don't take this lightly. Dumbledore told him.  
  
Harry walked back to his room and found Hermione still sleeping on the bed. Only, her sleep was anything but peaceful. She was tossing and turning on the bed, tears were streaming down her face and she was whimpering No...no...please don't.   
  
Harry sat down on the bed and started to shaker her awake. She was writhing on the bed and she was breathing through choked sobs. He pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back.   
  
Hermione eyes flew open. She wasn't dreaming anymore. She was at Hogwarts, safe in Harry's arms. She looked up at Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and kissed her neck. He whispered I love you and that seeo calm her down.  
Chapter 13  
  
Ron and Livvie talking at the Gryffindor table, when Harry and Hermione walked in.  
  
Ron smiled slyly. Well, hello you to love birds. We wondered where you to went off to last night. Did you have a good night? We could practically feel the heat radiationg off you two on the dance floor.  
  
Sod off Ron. Hermione said with a smile. I never kiss and tell.  
  
Ron looked stunned. He looked from Harry to Hermione then back to Harry. What the hell is that suppose to mean, I never kiss and tell', He mimicked Hermione.  
  
It means, what goes on between Harry and I behind closed door, you will never find out. At Ron's perplexed and stunned expression she laughed. Livvie, why don't we go talk some where else. She reached up, put her hand behind Harry's neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. She winked at sultered out of the great hall.   
  
Ron's jaw dropped and Livvie laughed. Harry don't let her go. She's obvisoly head over heels in love with you. She stood and leaned down to give Ron a kiss. See ya babe, she whispered and ran after Hermione.  
  
Ron looked at Harry who was putting eggs on his plate. What the hell was that?  
  
Harry laughed at his friends expression. As Hermione said I don't kiss and tell. Harry looked with a thoughtful expression then said, I will tell you that i just spent the most passionate night of my life locked in my room with the Head Girl. He went back to eating his breakfast.   
  
Ron looked at Harry flabbergasted and then with a look of digested. Oye Harry, I think of Herms as my sister, that was really bad imagery.  
  
You asked Ron, I just told you what happened in a round about way.  
  
So it really true what they say?   
  
Harry look at Ron with a puzzled expression. What exactly is it that they say?  
  
You know, the quiet, shy types are the wildest in bed.  
  
Ron, you have no idea.  
  
Well Livvie is pretty shy. Ron thought out loud.  
  
So, how is it going between you and Livvie. I saw you dancing with her last night. You were all over her, Harry said with a smirk.   
  
Well, we have gotten really close these last couple of weeks, we do all of our homework together, we spend our free time together, I think I really like her.  
  
You think? Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
All right, I know I like her. We have only been going out for the last couple of weeks.  
  
Have you kissed her yet? Harry asked Ron.  
  
No, were in that stage where you do more then hand hold, but not in the kissing stage yet.  
  
Sorry Ron, I was never in that stage with Hermione. When I told her I loved her, i just kissed her. We didn't even have a holding hands stage.   
  
Lucky git. Rom muttered.  
  
Hey, I have an idea. You know where the Head Boy and Girl tower is? When Ron nodded he continued. The password is cappachino.' Use Hermione's room, set up a romantic dinner and when your done eating kiss her good night.  
  
I know, but if we have it in a bedroom wouldn't it look like I'm trying to seduce her?  
  
Hermione and I will transfigure the room to look like a dinning room. The only thing that will be there is a table and chairs and a couch in front of the fire place.  
  
Just make sure you put a silencing charm in your room, in chase you and Hermione are doing any extra curricular activities.  
  
Harry scowled at Ron and they walked to the Quiddich pitch for morning practice.  
  
Livvie and Hermione were in the prefect bathroom.  
  
Livvie turned to Hermione. Hermione we're friend right?  
  
Hermione turned to Livvie surprised. Of course we are. Our boyfriends are best friends, you are the only really close girlfriend that I have. I mean, I've known Lavender, Pavarti and Ginny since I was eleven, but I'm closer to you then I am them. I don't know, I've only known you a month, but I feel as though I have known you my entire life.  
  
Oh good, I feel the same way. Livvie said relieved. Can I asked you a question?  
  
Of course, we're friend aren't we?  
  
How do you know when you fell in love with Harry?  
  
I guess it stared when we were eleven and Harry saved me from that troll. Ever since then we have been close. Harry and Ron are best mates, but Harry and I share something no one understands, not even us. His girlfriends hated me for that closeness. All my boyfriend hated Harry for it too. When I was going out with Justin, we accused me of being in love with Harry. I didn't know I was in love with Harry until he said that. Hermione paused and continued. When Harry is with me time stops. My heart races, and my palms sweat. I'm terrified that he'll get himself killed by Voldemort. I can't live without him, because of he died I would too. By the time Hermione was finished, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She looked at Livvie and smiled. You feel the same way about Ron, I can tell. You may not be in love with him yet, but your falling for him hard and fast.  
  
Livvie smiled sheepishly at Hermione. That's why I asked you about Harry. I know I have only known Ron for a month but I think I'm falling in live with him.  
  
Hermione turned to Livvie and asked, Don't deny your feelings Livvie, Harry and I tried that, it doesn't work. Supressing the feelings only makes them stronger, and when they surface you can't deny them. It took me six years to figure out how much I love Harry, you have figured that kind out that kind of love in a month. Please tell Ron how you feel, he needs to know.  
  
Livvie smiled slyly at Hermione. So I hear you and Harry were hot and heavy last night.  
  
Hermione blushed. Acutely that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Your good at potions so I need your help I need to make a contraceptive potion. I know the spell but the potion last for six months.  
  
You know I heard about that potion. It seems really hard. I tried to make it back at my school in America for a friend, and I nearly blew up the dorm room.  
  
Hermione laughed. Oh no, your starting to sound like Neville.  
  
Livvie laughed too and said God I hope not.  
  
When the laughter died down Livvie asked Hermione is it scary, you know, making love?  
  
It's intimidating. I was terrified last night. All these thoughts were running through my mind. Then I released that this was Harry, he loves me and I love him. If I get scarred he'll stop. He would never do anything to hurt me. After I knew that, the fear went away. Hermione explained to Livvie. Livvie, I love Ron like a brother, he's had girlfriends, however if you let that thought consume you, you will never be able get over your fear and insecurities. Ron loves you, you can see it when he looks and you. You need to be sure, before you make love with him, that you love him enough to able to give him your soul. Hermione laughed at her own sentimentality. I know this may sound really sappy, but don't have sex just for the hell of it. When you lose your virginity, make sure you love the man that's going to take it.  
  
Livvie wiped a tear from her eye and gave a watery smile at Hermione. Does it hurt?  
They both laughed.  
  
A little, but I promise you, Hermione gave her a wicked smirk, It's bloody well worth it.  
  
They both were laughing histarically as they made there way to the great hall. they were walking over to Gryffindor table when they ran into Pansy Parkins  
  
What are you two doing?  
  
Livvie looked at Pansy and then Hermione, she knew they were like Ron and Malfoy.   
  
We're talking Parkins. If you have a problem with that then back the hell off. Hermione's smile died and a glare took it's place.  
  
The great hall silenced immediately.  
  
Or what mudblood? Just because your Potter's whore doesn't mean you can hurt me.  
  
Hermione laughed sardonically. Pansy, if I'm whore what the hell does that make you? Hogwarts's private call girl?  
  
You'll pay for that Granger.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. What could you possibly do to me? Remember Parkins who made Valedictorian last year and and every year that we have been going to this school. Remember I'm the one with strait A's and I'm the one that can kick your ass from here to China. Believe me Pansy, you don't want to mess with me. Hermione turned to leave. She new the entire great hall was watching them.  
  
Pansy called after her. Hey mudblood, does daddy have anything to do with this?  
  
Hermione noticeably tensed and turned around. What the hell does my father have to do with this?  
  
Came on Granger, we all know your secret. How daddy hits you and your mother just stands by and watch. There was a gasp from the great hall. You know, you should tell him not to do it in the middle of the train station.  
  
Pansy, you have five second to get out of my face, or I swear to god I will make your life a living hell. I would rather my father hit me, as suppose to yours who is a Death Eater. You know the difference between us. People respect me, not because my father could kill them, but because I earned it. I earn everything I get, you sleep your way to the top. I may be Harry Potter's girlfriend, but our privet life, is exactly that, private. You want call his whore, that fine, I really couldn't give a damn, because people know that's not true. I may be someone's lover but never his whore, because that spot is reserved for you. Hermione took a step closer. I want you give your father a message to give to Voldemort. To get to Harry, we'll have through me, and promise him when I fight with everything in me, he doesn't want be on the receiving end of my wand. She turned away from Pansy and then suddenly stopped. Oh and Pansy, you don't want to be on the receiving end of hand or my wand when you when you mess with me or my friends.  
  
If that a promise or a threat? Pansy asked a little shaken.  
  
My dear Pansy, you should know me by now, I don't make empty promises or hollow threats. Take it either way you like just remember, that if you fuck with me, I will kill you. Hermione saw everyone watching them. I hope everyone enjoyed the show. She turned to the teachers who were sitting shell shocked. Professor Dumbledore, I apologize for my childish behavior. I have shown disrespect to you and all the teachers here from letting my personal life become public. Please accept my deepest apologies, it will never happen again. She walked out of the great hall and back to her dorm.   
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and then at Livvie. They got up and joined Livvie and went after Hermione. They got to the Head Boy and Girl dorm, said the password and went inside. They could hear sobbing coming from up stairs. They ran up to Hermione's room. The door to the bathroom was closed and Harry opened it. He saw Hermione in the shower with the water mixing in with her tears. She was sitting down in the stall with her legs brought up to her chest with her head on her knees sobbing. Harry shut the door and put a locking and silencing charm on the it. He quickly stripped and got into the shower. The water was freezing. He immediately turned it to hot and kicked Hermione up. He brought her back against his chest and felt the water cascade down them.   
  
She was trembling violently, and Harry knew she was cold. He brought her closer and put one of hands on her stomach and one around her waist. Mione, clam down. He whispered into her skin. He started stroking her body, and she gasped in delight.   
  
Come on Mione, you need to calm dow. Ron and Livvie are outside and are waiting to talk to us. They are pretty confused about what happened with you and Pansy.   
  
Harry, I just wanted to keep it between us. I didn't want everyone to find out about my relationship with my father. I couldn't let anyone know I am that weak. Hermione sobbed.  
  
You are not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. I love you, and so does Ron and Livvie. They need to know that you are okay.  
  
They're out there? Hermione's head snapped up.  
  
Don't worry, I put a locking and silencing charm on the door. They can't hear us. Harry reassured her. I bet they think I am ravishing you in here. Come on, lets dry off.  
  
Harry dried Hermione off and put her in his robe. He dressed in his cloths that he was wearing before and they walked out together.  
  
Ron gave an exasperation sigh and said, Finally I though Harry must have- He was cut off by Livvie's hand.   
  
What Ron meant to say, Livvie glared at her boyfriend, Is that we were about to give you to some privacy.  
  
No, you heard some things that need to be clarified and I owe you all an explanation. Hermione motioned for all of them to sit on the bed. Harry wrapped his arms around her and Ron wrapped his arms around Livvie. Hermione took a breath and continued. When I was six my father started hitting me. It would be something stupid like not eating enough or eating to much. When I got older it was because I didn't do well enough at school, or if I did my homework wrong.  
  
Then when I got my Hogwarts letter my life went from bad to worse. he decided that if I was a witch, then he could beat my powers from me. When that didn't work he would give up, give me time to heal, and start the process all over again. Once it was so bad he beat me into a coma and I woke up in the hospital three days later. I couldn't tell anyone. No one would believe me even if I did. I felt so helpless that I couldn't do anything.  
  
Hogwarts became my escape. I would do well in school just to piss off my father, at first, then I realized the reward was that people thought I was smart. I love being a witch and no is going to stop me. My father can beat me, but Hogwarts is were I belong.  
  
Hermione looked from Ron who was clenching his fist angrily, to Livvie who was crying too by now.   
  
When I came back from Hogwarts last year, I must have taken to long on the train and my father got mad. He dragged me out into the parking lot and Kings Crossing and hit me twice, hard across both cheeks. Pansy must have saw him, that was the only way she could have found out.   
  
Before I came to the Burrow my father and I had another fight.  
  
_Flashback  
_  
_You're not going anywhere Hermione, look at these grades you got. They are despicable.  
  
What are you talking about those are the best grades you can get.  
  
John Granger smacked her across the face. Her hip slammed into the side of the counter and she fell to the floor.   
  
That is my point. You are getting good grades, you are a witch, her father sneered at her.   
  
If I don't go to the Burrow, Ron and Harry will know something is wrong, they will come looking for me to see if I am okay. You know as well as I do that I have been going over there for the last month of summer vacation for six years. It is a tradition that can't be ignored. If I say no they will no something is wrong because I already told them that I was staying home this summer. If I don't go there and make an appearance, they will come here.   
  
Shut up, you stupid girl. He hit her in the stomach and kicked her in the ribs twice. She got up and tried to get away. He caught her and threw her against the table. Her collar bone hit it. She looked up at her father dazed. He picked her up off the floor and threw her on her bed.   
  
You will go to the Burrow, before you leave make sure that bruise is gone, you look horrible. Too bad your not beautiful, i could have gotten rid of you a long time ago.  
  
Hermione looked at her father and passed out. Five days later her bruise on her face had healed and she went to the safety of the Burrow.   
_  
_End Flashback_  
  
Hermione while retelling what happened, silently looking down at the bed was now looking at her friends.  
  
You see why I wanted to keep this private? Now everyone at Hogwarts knows my father hits me for no reason. No one will respect me anymore, they will look at me with pity in their eyes. That is the last thing I want. Hermione got up off the bed and stuttered to pace. The only reason I told Harry was because he saw the bruises. I never wold have old him if he hadn't seen them. I hate everything this does to me and to you. I just brought all three of you into my personal problems that aren't even a big deal. I can handle my father, but I can't handle the entire population of Hogwarts knowing. Hermione was breathless when she finished.   
  
Harry looked at her stunned. You wouldn't have told me?  
  
There was no reason to tell you, Hermione lied to him. She knew she wanted to tell Harry but she was grateful that he found out the way he did.  
  
Livvie was afraid that they were going to start arguing so she cut in. Hermione, this is a big deal. This could send your father to Azkaban. Wait, he's a muggle isn't he? Wouldn't;t they send him to a muggle prison?  
  
That a great thought Livvie, Hermione said sarcastically, now, all we need is means, motive, opportunity and evidence. Opportunity, the defense will argue that I have been at Hogwarts for the last seven years. Motive, why would a loving father hit his own flesh and blood? Means, he hits me with his hands, does he do dentist work with the same hands that he beats his daughter with? And lastly we come to evidence, but there's one little problem, we don't have any. So, you see if I could have convicted his ass, don't you think I would have?  
  
Hermione calm dow, she was just trying to help. Ron told her.   
  
Hermione sighed, Look, Livvie, I'm sorry, I just so frustrated that I don't know what the hell is coming out of my mouth. I'm pretty much on otto pilot since that sparring with Pansy.  
  
Livvie smiled Hey, it's okay. I would do the exact same thing in your shoes.  
  
Harry was still looking at Hermione. You wouldn't have told me? If I hadn't seen the bruises, you never would have told me? Harry was getting angry and everyone knew it.   
  
Hermione looked at Harry. I honestly don't know. I loved you for so long that I was afraid to tell you. What if this made you think less of me? What if you did something stupid like go after my father?  
  
Harry blushed and said, I wouldn't have done that.  
  
Hermione looked at him in with arched eyebrows.   
  
Ron got up of the bed a took Hermione by the arm. He lead her back to the bed.   
  
Hermione sat down and moved closer to Harry. She looked at him with pleading eyes that told him she needed to be held. He opened his arms and she climbed into his lap.   
  
Livvie crawled into Ron's and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.  
The couples sat like that drawing strength from their significant others, not ready to face the world yet.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione sat up. We have to get to class. I'll see you all later. She leaned down and kissed Harry. She looked back up. Could you guys excuse us please. If you need to you can use Harry's room to talk.  
  
Livvie laughed and Ron smirked. they said at the same time.  
  
As soon as they were out the door. Hermione bent down and kissed Harry again, but this tome more passionately. I love you, Hermione whispered.  
  
I love you too, Harry whispered back. He got up and they walked to the door.   
  
After classes Harry, Ron and Livvie sat at the table discussing classes when Hermione walked in. The great hall grew silent.   
  
Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. All of a sudden the great hall broke into hushed whispers. Hermione stood up.   
  
What happened this morning between Pansy Parkins and I was very inappropriate, and did not need to be displayed in front of you. I am very sorry for the display of childish performance and extend my apologies I gave to the teacher to you all. However, I would like to remind you some of the things that were said are part of our private life and should not be discussed. I would very much appreciate it if you would forget what you heard today.  
Hermione sat down and ate.  
  
After dinner Harry, Hermione, Ron and Livvie went to the Head Boy an Girl rooms.   
  
Hermione turned to the couple and said, If you guy ever need to talk or just spend some private time together, please use my room. I have pretty much moved in with Harry so, please by all means use mine, okay?  
  
Livvie smiled at Hermione. Thank you so much Hermione. She ran up to Hermione and hugged her.   
  
Hermione and Harry turned up to go to his room when Hermione turned around. Oh and Livvie, when you do use that room, for any reason, please, for god sakes, use a silencing and locking charm. They blushed and Hermione laughed.   
  
Harry stripped to his boxers and Hermione went into the bathroom to get washed up. She came out ten minutes later in a night gown that looked exactly like the one she had been wearing the first nigh Harry and her had made love, but it was blue instead of burgundy.   
  
She climbed into bed with Harry and they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Down stairs Ron and Livvie were sitting on the sofa, in front of the fire.  
  
Ron, you've known Hermione since she was eleven. How has she hid it from you and Harry for so long?  
  
I don't know Livvie, Hermione can hide emotions so well, that if her father was beating her, she could hid it from us. i don't know why she wold though. she knows that she can trust us, I just wish that she trusted us with this. Ron sighed and started to rub Livvie's shoulders and back.  
  
Livvie sighed and leaned back against Ron's chest. She looked up at him with her sapphire blue eyes. Her black hair was fanned out on his chest and she licked her lips.   
  
Ron leaned down and kissed her. He slid his hand down and rested them on her flat stomach. The other pulled her neck closer to deepen the kiss. They broke apart and starred in each others' eyes.  
  
Livvie took his hand and led him up to Hermione's room. Ron shut the door, locked it and put a silencing charm on it. He then pulled Livvie back into his arms and kissed her soundly.  
  
He broke off the kiss and was about to day something, when Livvie broke in.   
  
Ron, I think I'm falling in love with you, but I'm not ready to make love. Please understand, I led you up here because I wanted to be alone with you but I'm not ready to go that far yet. She worked up enough courage to look him on the eye. She didn't see anger or impatience, all she saw was understanding and love.   
  
I was about to ask you if you were ready for this. I love you, but I'm not ready either.  
  
Livvie smiled. She knew that she could trust Ron with her life, she also knew that she loved him and he loved her.   
  
Thank you for understanding.   
  
Livvie, can I ask you something? Ron asked nervously.  
  
Of course you can, you can asked me anything. Livvie looked seriously into his eyes.  
  
Are you a virgin?   
  
Livvie looked surprised, she never expected to have this conversation with Ron, her dad had always taught her discussing these kinds of things with men was wrong.   
  
I... um... Livvie stumbled over her explanation. Yes, I am. Um does that bother you?Livvie asked a bit nervous.  
  
Ron kissed her and looked her directly on the eye. How could I possibly mind? God Livvie, do you what it means to me that you trust me enough to make love to you?  
  
Livvie started to pace. Some men don't like the idea of messing with virgins. To tell you the truth, I would completely understand. A man wants a women to know what she's doing then have an inexperienced virgin.   
  
Ron went up to her and laid both his hands on her stomach. Livvie, I love you, I am honored that you trust me to take away your virginity. Please, honey, believe that.  
  
Thank you, Ron. I love you too. Livvie sighed and turned. Can you just hold me tonight. I'm not ready to make love, but I really want to be close to you, please . She looked pleadingly into his eyes as if he would say no.  
  
He kissed her again and nodded. Ron stripped down to his boxers and Livvie to her bra and panties.  
  
They fell into bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
In the next room Harry was awoken by Hermione's sobs. He looked down at her, she was still asleep but tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was shaken like a fall leaf.   
  
Harry brought her closer to his chest and tried to comfort her with out waking her up. When that did nothing he tried she shake her awake, calling her name softly and gently kissing her.   
  
Hermione started to toss and turn. Harry could tell she was terrified. He also knew she was dreaming about her father. She kept moaning, No, daddy, please.   
  
Hermione screamed and bolted out of the bed. She was standing in the middle of Harry's room shaking. Harry called out to her.  
  
He reached out his hand and she shakily took it. He brought her back to the bed and held onto her hand. He knew that she had to come to him. It would terrify her if he put his arms around her and she didn't know what he was doing.   
  
Hermione lunched herself into Harry's arms. She needed to feel something, anything, other then fear.   
  
Your safe Mione, no one is going to hurt you ever again.   
  
Hermione buried her face in Harry's neck and started to kiss it. She pushed her body against his and took his hand.   
  
As she brought his hand up to her breast she said Please Harry, I need to feel something other than fear. I need to feel love. Please, God Harry, I need you to make love to me.  
  
Harry brushed his fingers across her breasts and made her look into his eyes. He kissed her and gently laid her down on the bed.   
  
Do you trust me? Harry asked Hermione. When she nodded he got his wand out.  
  
What are you doing? Hermione asked with caution.   
  
Shh, close your eyes, Harry whispered into her ear.  
  
He muttered a spell, silk ties came out and brought Hermione's hands over her head and ties them to the bed posts.   
  
Hermione whispered.  
  
In response, Harry kissed her, hard and demanding. He pressed his tongue over the seam of her lips, and when she moaned her response he thrust his tongue inside. He explored her mouth with his tongue. Then he matted her tongue with his and started the duel that they had mastered.   
  
Her body was covered in nothing but a silk night gown. He brought his hand to her breasts and started to kneed them. He left her breasts, and went up to her shoulders. He brought the night gown down just enough to uncover her breasts. Her nipples puckered as the cold air touched them. He brushed a finger across them to make them even more ridged.  
  
Hermione broke the kiss and gasped. She loved it when Harry touched her. She tried to move her arms but they were tied above her head.  
  
He kissed his way between the valley of her breasts and took her right nipple into his mouth. Hermione gasped again and arched her back to make Harry take her deeper into his mouth. He sucked on her breast like a starving man. He dragged his teeth across the nipple and bit down softly, just enough to drive Hermione insane. He kissed across the valley between her breasts again and repeated the same torment to her other breast. _   
  
_By this time Hermione was whimpering softly. He dragged his mouth away from her breast and melded it with hers. They battled for dominance with their tongues. His hands moved down to her ribs and started to bring the night gown lower. When it was around her hips he pulled it off completely. Hermione lay beneath him tied to the post, naked. He had never in his life seen something so beautiful. He loved the way her passion filled eyes met his. he loved the way her hair was fanned out behind her head on the pillow, and he loved the way her breast heaved with every breath she took.   
  
Harry kissed his way down here stomach and down to her belly button. He dipped his tongue inside and Hermione moaned.   
  
Hermione knew what was coming and was a little nervous, when he reached down and ran a hand through the glisinging wet folds. She could feel his hot breath and when she felt his tongue on her clit she lifted her hips off the bed.   
  
He sucked and nipped at her clit for a while. Then she felt him run his tongue on the outside of her folds and then he thrust his tongue inside her. He ultranated between moving his tongue inside and out of her and sucking on her clit.   
  
He knew she was close. He could feel her inner walls start to contact when he stopped. He climbed up on top of her, kissed her, and thrust into her as hard as he could.  
  
Hermione screamed. She had only felt this when Harry thrust inside her. No other feeling in the world compared to this. She was so close that she could feel herself spiraling out of control.  
  
When she tried to meet his thrust Harry grabbed her hips. No Mione, you asked me to make love to you, that is what I'm doing. That's why I tied your hands. You are mine, and you are going to do exactly what I want.  
  
Harry, please, untie me, I need to touch you. Hermione was tugging frantically at the silk ties that where keeping her hand off him .   
  
In response to her plea, he quickend his pace and thrust deeper. He muttered the counter spell and Hermione bonds were undone. He griped her hips and pulled her closer. This angle allowed him to brush up against her clit every time he thrust.   
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails into his back. She was so close she could feel it. Harry's thrusts became erratic and she knew he was just as close. She wanted to wait for him and started to hold back.  
  
Harry must have noticed and said Don't you dare hold back Mione, let go.  
  
Listening to him she let herself spiral higher and higher. She arched her back and pressed his lower back into her stomach.  
  
Harry could feel her muscles start to convulse. He kissed her and thrust into her one more time. Before she came she whispered I love you into his ear.   
  
As she came, she kissed him as if she would never see him again. She arched her back and let go completely. Her release seemed to go on for hours. It was so intense that she vaguely remembered Harry come with her. All she could do was kiss him in hopes to convey the love that was going through them.   
  
After their bodies calmed down Harry noticed that Hermione was still kissing him. He broke off the kiss and laid his forehead on hers. They lay together in a tangle of limbs and breathing heavily.   
  
Harry rolled off Hermione and took her with him. He tuck her in the crook of his arm and kissed her neck.   
  
Harry broke the silence.  
  
Hermione responded.  
  
Why do you feel scarred?  
  
  
  
You said you were tired of being scarred and that you wanted to feel different.  
  
Hermione looked up and him. I needed to feel love Harry, I needed to feel you inside me because I can feel so much love when you are. As for why I feel fear? I always have when I think of my father. I just wanted to forget for a while. Hermione sighed and continued. At first I wanted to feel numb. That's why I took a cold shower. I didn't want to feel anything, but She I did that all I felt was cold. The you came in and took all the pain away by just being there, just like when I woke up from my dream. I hate feeling fear every time I think of my father. I just needed to forget him for a while. Hermione smiled slyly. Besides, you did a very good job at making me forget. She held up a silk tie and raised an eyebrow Want to tell me where these came from?  
  
Harry blushed. I had a dream over the summer when I was at the Dursley's and you were in it.  
  
Hermione smirked. And what were you doing to me, holding me hostage?  
  
Harry turned into a tomato right there. I always have had a fantasy where I get to make love to you and you were at my mercy.  
  
Hermione slid closer to him, and stated, When you have another dream, tell me and maybe we can make it a reality.   
  
Harry stared at her and they both laughed. Hermione yawned and snuggled closer.   
  
Harry noticed and tightened his grip around her waist. Come on, he said. We better get to sleep, I know your tired.  
  
And how could you know that Harry? Hermione said sleepily.  
  
Hermione, I felt how hard you came, you nearly took skin off my back.  
  
Hermione mumbled, not sorry at all. I love you was the last thing she said before she fell asleep.  
  
I love you too, Harry told her as he drifted off to sleep too.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Wormtail had been summoned to his masterd chambers. He was nervous. He still needed to get the information on the mudblood that Potter was going out with.   
  
He opened the door, walked in, and bowed.  
  
Voldemort looked at Wormtail in mild discused. What did you bring me Wormtail, have you any new information on Granger.  
  
Wormtail was trembling. Y-Yes master. Our informnant at hogwart says Granger has problems at home. They say her father beats her.  
  
Muggles do wierd things to their children, I prefere to use spells instead of physical violence.  
  
We have also learned that Potter and Granger are living together. They sleep in the same room everynight.  
  
I know that, I want useful information Wormtail.  
  
You know? Wormtail asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Of course I know, Voldemort hissed. I can feel all his strong emotions. He shares so much love for her it's makes sick.  
  
What do you want us to do Master? Potter is always around the mudblood to get close to her.  
  
Well, find a way to get her away from Potter, Wormtail, your life depends on it.  
  
Months had past, it was now December and Harry and Hermione were enjoying their relationship. They were closer than ever and they were inseperable.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Livvie and Ron were sitting at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall  
  
Hey Ron, are you staying here for the Holidays? Harry asked him curiosly.  
  
I don't know, maybe. It depends on what Mum wants to do.  
  
Livvie, what about you? Hermione asked.  
  
Oh, my dad and I have a special thing we do every year. We go to Italy and we spend the days inside and out and just being together. It's a father-daughter bonding things.  
  
Oh, sound fun, Hermione said with a sad face. She wished her father was like that.  
  
Hey, Hermione what about you? Ron asked just as the mail arrived.  
  
Hedwig came in with Pig, and another owl that no one reconized.   
  
Ron looked over his letter. Looks like I'm going to be going to Romania to visit Charlie this year.   
  
Hermione got a letter and opened it. It read:  
  
_Hermione,  
  
Your relitives are coming home this year. You are coming home for Christmas. Get packed and be ready to go when the train leaves, your mother and I do not want to have to pick you up.   
  
Dad  
  
_Hermione started to tremble. She couldn't go home for Christmas. She needed to stay with Harry. She needed him, she couldn't face her father alone.   
  
Hermione? Baby, whats wrong? Harry pullled her out of her world. She looked over at him with her eyes filled with tears and ran from the Great Hall.   
  
He picked up the letter and read it. Son of a bitch Harry said under his breath.   
  
What's wrong Harry? What happened to Hermione? Livvie asked in a scared voice.  
  
She just got a letter from her father, she has to go home for Christmas.  
  
Ron muttered. What the hell are we going to do? She can't go back there alone. Her father may kill her.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. Oh, I have no intention of letting her go alone.  
  
Harry ran up to his room to find Hermione packing. Mione, what are you doing?  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry with a startled expression on her face. She hadn't expected him to come up there. She returned to her packing.  
  
I'm packing Harry, you read the letter, you know I have to go.  
  
Harry groaned inwardly. You are not going alone. I'm coming with you.  
  
Hermione looked back at him with glassy eyes. You can't come, my father would kill me.  
  
Hermione, I am not letting you go by yourself. You know I can't let you do that. Your father will hit you anyway.  
  
Harry, I can't face my father alone, but I can't face him with you either. John Granger is not a man to cross. People have tried and they always get hurt. I couldn't bare if something happend to you.  
  
You're going to write a letter to your mum, you are going to tell her that you can't come unless your best friend is allowed to come. Tell her that you can't leave me alone, say anything that will convice her that I need to come with you or that you need to stay here.  
  
It won't do any good Harry my father will never allow you to come.  
  
Just write the damn letter Hermione, I am not letting you go with out a fight.  
  
Livvie and Ron were still in the great hall. They were scared for Hermione. Livvie looked at Ron with a tear streaked face.  
  
What is Harry going to do? How can he possiblt get Hermione passed her father?  
  
He'll think if a way Livvie, Harry is a smart bloke, he'll figure something out _I just pray to Merlin that he thinks of something in time. _Ron thought to himself.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
A few days after Hermione's owl, she wrote her parents and gave a million excuses why Harry had to come with her. She forgot to keave the little detail that they were boy friend and girl friend, not to mention lovers as well.   
  
Hermione and Harry were waiting for the owl post to arrive on a Friday afternoon. Their classes were over and the were stiing in the head biy and girl common room. Ron and Livvie were in the head girls room having their usual snogging session.  
  
Hermione was curled up in Harry's arms in front of the fire when they heard a tapping on the window. Harry got up to open it, he took the letter from the owl and went to sit next to Hermione to read it.   
  
Harry gave her the letter and asked her Is it from your parents?  
  
Hermione said in a shaky whisper.  
  
It's okay Mione, open it, I'm right here. Harry pulled her into his arms.  
  
Hermione opend the letter:  
  
_Hermione,  
  
Your father and I are very interested to meet this Harry that you talk of so oftenly. We are expecting both of you at the train station at noon. Hermione, please do not be late, you know how your father gets. Just be on time, and we wouldn't have this problem. Behave while you are here and he won't have to hit you. You know your relatives are here, make sure your friend knows not to use any magic around the family members. We don't want them to know freaks are in the house.   
  
Mom  
  
PS. Bring something to wear that doesn't make you look so fat dear, we want people to think you are normal, we also have a nice young man that your father wants you to meet. Please do something about your hair and clothes before you come home.  
  
_ said Hermione suprized. That was amazingly civil of her. She usually comments on everthing about me, this time she only commented me about my hair and clothes. Hermione said a little suprised.   
  
You mean this is what she says all the time? Wear clothes that make you look less fat, which you aren't in the first place, and your hair is beautiful, why would she want to change it? Harry said in disgust.  
  
You don't know my mother Harry, she may not hit me but she always comments on my clothes, and apperance.  
  
Harry looked at the letter and asked What's this about a guy she wants you to meet?  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. She had been dreading telling Harry this from the start, She knew that by reletives ment that there would be a party and she would have to meet another one of her father's marrage prospects for her.  
  
Hermione started Every year at christmas since I was eleven, he made me meet guys that would be eligable in his mind to marry me. He makes me spend the evening talking to them, and getting to know them, if we don't agree or don't get along and if he is rich enough, my father outs him down on a list. On my eighteenth birthday he will choose my husband off the list of suiters.  
  
Harry looked shell-shocked.  
  
This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. Now you are going to do something that will hurt you by trying to defend me. I have to meet these guys. Little does my father know, that his daughter is unavalible for marriage.  
  
Your damn right your unavalible, you're mine Mione, I love you and I am not giving you up.  
  
Oh no Harry, that's not what I'm talking about. Yes, I love you but even if you didn't want me I still couldn't marry.  
  
What are you talking about Mione? Harry asked with a perplexed expression.  
  
I can't marry because I'm not pure. At Harry's still confused expression Hermione explained. I can't marry because I am no longer a virgin.  
  
What the hell does that have to do with anything? Harry asked still very much confused.  
  
My father is very old fashoned. He believes that women have to be virgins in order to marry. If they're not, then they are soiled goods. Hermione looked at Harry. I love you, my father will never be able to keep me away from you. I love you so damn much that I'm not afraid to tell my father that I lost my virginity to the man that I love. I love you so much, that I'm not afraid of my father beating me by telling him that I love you. Hermione was crying now, the tears were flowing freely. She walked over to Harry and kissed him.  
  
I love you to Mione, no one is going to take you away from me. Harry kissed her back and they showed each other just how much they did.  
  
A few hours later, Hermione and Harry lay in each other arms and breathing heavily. Hermione was the first to speak.   
  
We have to pack Harry, we leave tomorrow and we still haven't packed anything.  
  
Mione, calm down, we have all night.  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed and got dressed. she shouted. We have to pack, now.  
  
Harry gave up and got dressed. They helped each other pack. Hermione started to packed all of her muggle clothes. Then she looked at them. She had never been comfortable with her body. She always bought clothes that were three or four sizes bigger than she need.   
Harry had made her confedent in her body.   
  
She looked at Harry and back at her clothes. She did something that she had never done, she shrunk all of her clothes so that they could stick to her like a second skin. She made sure that they were all her size.   
  
Harry looked at her in suprise. Hermione answered his questioning gaze.  
  
My mother want me to wear clothes that don't make me look fat. You know I always wear clothes that are to big for me, so, I just shrunk them to fit to me like a secons skin. Hope she likes it.  
  
Harry smiled at her. He knew she didn't think her body was beautifiul, but he did, and he was proud of her that she was finally excepting it.  
  
The next morning everyone was one the train at eight. Livvie, Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in the same compartment and as they made there way to Kings Crossing.  
  
As noon soon approched Hermione was getting nervous. She hated going home. Now that Harry was with her made the process seem less bleak, but she ws still scared.   
  
The train started to slow as it pulled into the Station. Harry and Hermione said good bye to Ron and Livvie and started to find her parents.  
  
It's okay Mione, I'm right here, he's not going to hurt you. He wrapped his arms aroung her waist and kissed her quickly. he released her and they found her parents.  
  
John Granger looked at his daughter coolly. Your on time for once, lets go.  
  
Mrs. Granger stopped her husband and said. John, Hermione has brought her friend home, you know that. She turned to Hermione. Hermione, you are being very rude, introduce us.  
  
Of course mum. Harry these are my parents. Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter.  
  
Harry stuck his hand out and shook Mr. Grangers hand. Nice to meet you, Sir, Ma'am, Harry told him.  
Mrs. Granger was the one to answer. Same here. She looked over at Hermione. Hermione dear, you look dreadful. you have lost too much wait. What id is with you. Last christmas you were over weight, know you look like a tooth pick. What is wrong with your hair? It looks as though you have frizzed it out even more than it is usually. You don't have on enough make up dear, you can't possibly think to go out to the party tonigt looking like that. Isn't there some thype of charm that makes you look socally presentable? You think your kind would be smart enough to find something like that.  
  
We do have a glamor charm mum, Hermione told her mother with tears in her eyes.  
  
Then for heaven sakes why don't you use it? You look like you just went through hell.  
  
I'm sorry mum, I will try something elso for the party tonight. Since it's at our house, I will spend some extra time on me tonight, Hermione said, about to break down in sobs.  
  
Harry had had enough. More time? Hermione you spent three hours getting your self ready today. If you wore anymore make up you would look like a clown. You are beautiful with out any. Please will you stop this. He rounded on her mother. Look Mrs. Granger, you may not know who I am, but your daughter is the most beautiful women I have ever meet, and that includes you, so why don''t we stop commentling on the way Hermione does, or doesn't look.  
  
The Grangers looked at him in suprise. Hermione's mother looked at him with a stunned expression on her face, and then turned a little pink.   
  
Yes, of course Hermione is pretty in her own way, I am just telling her what she need to improve.  
  
Hermione's father interjected. You have to admit that there is a lot to improve and we dont have time to discusse this any longer. If we don;t get going we are going to be late to the party and Hermione and Harry need to get ready. we want our daughter to look presentable at least.  
  
Harry and the Grangers walked to the car and drove home. As they pulled up into a three story manor, Hermione was wringing her hands in her lap. Harry took her hand in his and gave her a reasurring smile.   
  
Mr. Granger walked up the drive way ahead of everyone so he could open the door. As he unlocked and opened it, a maid came russhing out.  
  
Oh, Miss Hermione, you are home, we all missed you here.  
  
Thank you Lizzie. Hermione managed a small smile. This is my very good friend Harry Potter. Harry, this is my personal maid, Lizzie.  
  
Pleased to meet you Mr. Potter, our Miss Hermione told us she was bringing home a friend for Christmas.  
  
Harry smiled at her and returned her greeting.  
  
Mrs. Granger interupted their conversation. Lizzie, will you please show Harry to his room.  
She stared to turn and then decided better. Also Lizzie, I want to make sure that you make Hermione presentable tonight, there will be inportant people at the ball tonight, and she is on the marrage market now. She is seventeen so I want her in something suitable and that will make her look pretty.  
  
Yes ma'am said Lizzie with a nod and a curtsy.  
  
Hermione's parents turned to leave. As they walked out Lizzie turned back to Hermione.  
Come with me Miss Hermione, Mr. Potter I will show yo to your room.  
  
They walked down a hall and up some steps. Lizzie showed Harry into a room that was decorated in dark blue. It had two large windows and three doors.  
  
Hermione looked suprised. Lizzie, this room connects with my chamber. Do my parents know about this?  
  
Miss Hermione, I know you do not like it here at home, I also know that you and Mr. Potter are more than friends. I thought it would be best for him to be close in case something should happen.  
  
Harry stared at her. You mean if I walk through that door, it leads to Hermione's bedroom?  
  
Lizzie smiled at Harry and said, Why do you think we have these rooms that connect? They were built for the same reason's you with to hide from your parents. She stared at Hermione as she said the last sentance.  
  
Harry and Hermione both turned away and blushed. Lizzie decided to liven up the moment.  
  
Your mother seems to be more nice to you today, Miss Hermione, she must be pleased with you, Hermione's maid commented.  
  
Harry looked up in surprise, You mean she was being nice to you?  
  
Hermione managed a small smile at Harry, She was being as nice as she comes. Tonight at the ball though, she will be a totally different person. She will laugh, smile and work her charm on every man in the room.   
  
Harry crooked one eyebrow. You mean she has affairs right with your father watching her?  
  
Hermione's hollow laugh told Harry all he needed to know. You think that's bad? My father's mistress lived with us for a year.  
  
And your mother allowed this? Harry asked with puzzlement.  
  
In case you haven't noticed Harry, the women in this house, don't have any power. They sit like lap dogs waiting for him to give them an order. Hermione's eyes were glazed over.  
  
Harry turned to Lizzie, Lizzie, would you please excuse us? We would like some time alone before the party.  
  
Of course Lizzie nodded and bobed a cursty.   
  
Harry walked up to Hermione and wrapped his hands around her. He brought her against his chest. I won't let anything happen to you Mione, I love you. He kissed the place where her neck and shoulders met. He loved the feel of her in his arms he just wished she could protect her from her family.  
Hermione turned in his arms. I can't go to this ball tonight with out you. Please you have to come.  
  
Harry kissed her and wrapped her tightly against his chest. I'm not going anywhere.  
  
She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips softly. Then the kiss turned more passionate. She broke it off and brought her body up against his.   
  
I need you to love me. Please Harry, I need to feel love. I want to feel you moving inside me, I want to look up and see the love in your eyes, I want to shatter and tremble in your arms as I come.   
  
Harry picked Hermione up and put her on he four poster bed in his room. He undressed them quickly. He trailed kisses down Hermione face and neck. He was just about to kiss her breast when she pulled his head up and kissed him.   
  
She broke off the kiss and looked in to his passion filled eyes.   
I can't wait, I need you. Now.  
  
He positioned himself outside her opening. He leaned down to kiss her. As soon as their lips met, he thrust into as deep as he could go.  
  
Hermione broke off the kiss and gasped. She looked up at him through passion glazed eyes. She cupped his cheek and ran her fingers across his lips.  
  
Harry drew out until only the tip of his manhood was inside her and thrust again. Hermione closed her eyes and arched her back. He drew out again and plunged back in.  
  
Open your eyes Mione, I want to see them when you come.   
  
Hermione dragged her eyes open. Harry kept his strokes long and hard. He wanted to drag this out as long as possible.   
  
Half and hour turned to an hour and an hour turned to two. Hermione was slowly being driven mad. Harry wanted her to keep her eyes open, but the passion was mounting uncontrolably. She didn't know where she ended and Harry began.  
  
All of a sudden Harry fliped them over. Hemione was know on top and very suprised.  
  
Harry, I- She was cut off by Harry's mouth.  
  
Just move Mione, I promise I'll guide you.  
  
Hermione moved her hips and gasped. She was know in control. That intimidated her a little. Ever since she was a little girl she was taught that a women's passions were wrong, that women shouldn't desire a man, that a woman was suppose to indulge a man by laying still as he took his passions out in her. She never thought she would be the one controling them.  
  
Soon her thrust were becomeing weaker and more erratic. Harry knew she must be close by the way her mucsles were tensing.  
  
Harry, please. Oh, God... Harry.  
  
He flipped them over again so he was back on top. Hermione's calves wrapped around his, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.   
  
Hemione looked up at Harry. Chocolate met emerald. Harry's thrusts were strong and slow.   
  
_Please God, help me get through to night. Harry can only do so much for me. Let me be strong for once. My father expects me to marry someone I don't love as duty to my family. _Hermione thought to herself. Then all of a sudden she heard Harry voice.   
  
Let go Hermione, I promise I'll catch you. Just stop thinking about this damn party and let the passion take over. Harry kissed her again softly on the mouth.  
  
He looked directly into her eyes and thurst as hard as he could into her.  
  
Hermione snapped. She opened her mouth to scream. Harry must have known, because as soon as she opened her mouth he swalled her scream with a kiss. He let himself go. He spilled himself into Hermione, and they rode out their passion together.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry and Hermione were coming back to reality. Their bodies were covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Each were gasping for air. Harry lay in between Hermione still intamitly joined. Hermione was still shaking form her release. Harry could stil feel the trembling of her inner muscles. She arched her back and bit her lip hard.  
  
She looked up at him. Please, I need you again, my body won't calm down.  
  
Hermione, your parents are going to be looking for us. He bent down to nibble her neck.  
He was getting hard again by just being inside her. If they wanted to get ready for the ball then they would have to wait for round two until tonight.  
  
I don't care. Please Oh God Harry. She arched up against him again and cried out   
  
Hermione, what wrong? Harry didn't understand what was happening but he knew her body well enough that he could tell that she was really close to orgasm again. What ever was happening it was making him very hard.  
  
I don't know. Harry you have to move. Please, I'm so close.  
  
He thrust into her three times and she was raking her nails down his back.  
  
She arched her back one more time and threw her head back. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. She tensed up and went still for a second. She then stared to tremble uncontrollably and pull Harry closer to her.   
  
Harry came with her and collapsed on top of her. He realized he was crushing her, pulled out of her and spooned her back up against his chest. He brought the sheets over their bodies and wrapped her tightly up in his arms.  
  
Hermione was still shaking from the effects of them making love. She couldn't stop even though she wasn't cold and was more than satisfied.  
  
Hermione, please tell me what happened. Harry kissed her naked shoulder and stroked the top of her breast with his fingers.  
  
I don't know. Hermione said between heavy breaths of air. That never happend to me before. Your the only man I've ever made love with so you know my body better than anyone, do you have an idea?  
  
Well I know what happend, I just don't know why. We made love and you came. I'm guessing it was really hard because you were about to scream. Hermione blushed and looked away. Oh God Hermione, no, please that is nothing to be embaressed about. You are the most passionate women I have ever made love to. He pulled her chin to look at him, and then cupped her cheeks with his hands. Don't ever apologize for that. I love you so damn much that I want you to feel that way.  
  
Hermione smiled a weak smile. She was so tired that she could hardly move.   
  
Go to sleep Hermione. He kissed her softly. You need to sleep.  
  
Hmm.. love you.  
  
I Love you too. I'm going to go find your father and let his know that you are feeling sick, that way he won't bother you. Around six I'll send Lizzie up to wake you and get you dressed for the ball.  
  
Harry, stay with me until I fall asleep.  
  
Of course. Harry kissed her again. He waited until she went to sleep and got dressed.  
  
He went down the steps to the main floor. He asked a couple of servant where he could find Hermione's father. They told him he was in the library.   
  
Harry opened the doors and walked in. He saw Mr. Granger on the computer typing at the keyboard.  
  
Excuse me, Mr. Granger, but Hermione wanted me to tell you that she wasn't feeling well and needed to sleep for a little while.  
  
Mr. Granger looked up and scowled. She always tries to get out of these parties. She has some stupid notion that she will marry for love instead of marrying for alliance, power, and money. Don;t let her play acting concern you. I'm sure your parents want you to marry to keep the wealth in the family. I can't understand why Hermione has to be so childish about it.  
  
I wouldn't know what my parents did or didn't want me to do, they have been dead since I was a year old. However, I know that most wizarding families marry for love, not alliance, power, and money.  
  
Yes, well Hermione isn't in the wizarding world, and she won't be after she graduates from that freak school of hers.  
  
You think your own daughter is a freak? Harry was just about to losse his temper. He couldn't stand it that Hermione's father would think that of her just because she is a witch.   
Mr. Granger, I don't think you understand what Hermione is capable of. She is the most powerful witch at Howgwarts. She can cast any spell written in a book and she can brew any potion that is given to her. You should be proud of her not condem her for being differnet than you.  
  
Harry walked out of the library and went to find Lizzie.   
  
Lizzie climbiong the stair to Hermione's room when Harry stopped her.  
  
Lizzie, don't wake Hermione up, she isn't feeling well and she needs some rest.  
  
Lizzie shook her head. I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I have strict instrusctions from Miss Hermione's mother that Hermione need extra time being prepared tonight.  
  
Lizzie it's four in the afternoon, the ball doesn't start until eight. Hermione need four hours to get ready? What are you going to do to her?  
  
Well, she has to shower, I have to dress her in her gown which takes about forty-five minutes, I have to die and dress her hair, and then do her make-up and nails.  
  
Woah, your going to die her hair? Why?  
  
Her mother hates the color of Hermione's hair. she says it should be either dark or light. Not brown which is an in bewteen color. Her mother hates in between colors for people's hair, and she says Hermione will never get a man with the color of her hair.  
  
Oh great , just bloody great.  
  
Lizzie starred wide eyed at Harry's language.   
  
Look, Lizzie, let me go wake Hermione. I'll come and get you when she is awake, just wait here.  
  
Harry opened Hermione's chamber door and slipped inside. He walked over to the bed and saw Hermione sleeping peacefully hugging the pillow. She was smiling which ment that she was having a good dream and not a nightmere. He took of his shirt and shoes and climbed in next to Hermione. As he kissed her shoulders and neck she began to stir and ru her hands along his chest and back. She planted kisses on his chest curled up against him.  
  
She didn't open her eyes yet but Harry knew she was awake.   
  
Harry, I thought you were going to let me sleep, but I like passing the time making love too.  
  
Mione, Lizzie is outside and she wants to get started in dressing you and getting you ready for the ball. God I wish we did have time so I could make love to you again, but as I said, we don't.  
  
Hermione sat up ram rode straight and looked at Harry. My mother wants her to make me presentable right? Hermione eyes were tearin up. God damn it Harry, if I'm so bloddy beautiful that you clame me to be, then why does my own mother think I need four hours of preperation to meet a damn duke?  
  
Harry paled. You have to meet a duke?  
  
Hermione nodded. My father wants to share the land that connects Crestfield Manor with Heartstone. As you know our house it called Crestfield, but my father is not noblilty. We live next to the Duke and Dutchess of Heartstone. They have a son that is two years older than me, Simon Heartstone. It is my father's biggest dream for me to one day be the Dutchess of Heartstone. Although it has nothing to with him being proud of a the title that his only daughter will hold. Heartstone is one of the biggest and wealthiest Manors in England. If I become the Dutchess I will be given an allowance from my husband and I will in turn give have to give it to my father. Simon is a wonderful man, he's smart and funny, and very handsome, but he is also like a brother to me. I love him, but not in the way that I love you. We love each other as brother and sister not husband and wife. He is in love with a very good friend of mine. Her name is Eve Kendal, the daughter of a baron. Simon's father doesn't approve of a poor baron marrying his son. He would rather he marry for the kind of money that comes with me.  
  
Money that comes with you? What are you a piece of property?  
  
Hermione's hollow laugh chilled him to be bone. To men like my father and the Duke of Heartstone, I'm pretty close. Do you any idea how much my dowlry is?  
  
They still give out dowlrys? I thought that ended in the eighteen hundreds?  
  
Oh no, my dowlrys to exists. It's 450,000 pounds.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. He just stared at Hermione He quickly shut his mouth and snapped out of his suprised state. How much is Eve Kendall's dowlery?  
  
Only 20,000 pounds.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and said sarcastically, Oh yes _only_ 20,000 pounds. I can see how the Duke would want to keep all that lovely money in the family.  
  
Before Hermione cold reply Lizzie opened the door and walked in. Miss Hermione, I must start getting you ready right know, or you won't be ready for the ball. You know what happends when you are late for the balls.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, then looked at Lizzie, then looked back at Hermione. What? He hits you for being late to a damn ball? What else does he do, hit you if your dress is on crooked?  
  
Lizzie looked horrified and then looked scared. I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Potter, Hermione's father had never layed a finger on her.  
  
Lizzie, it's all right, Harry knows.  
  
Lizzir looked even more frightened at this revelation. You mean you told him? Your father will kill you for sure if he finds out!  
  
I didn't tell him Lizzie, he saw the bruises, everyone has seen the bruises, just no one puts two and two together corrctly. Instead of getting four they get six. Instead of looking to my father they think I'm clumsy and run into every god damn thing.  
  
How long has this been going on Lizzie and don't lie to me about this or I swear to god I will hurt you.  
  
Yes please Lizzie tell me when it started because it has been going in since I can remember.  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath, The first time he hit you was when you were three.  
  
Jesus Christ, Harry swore under his breath.  
  
What did I do Lizzie? What did I do that was so bad, that he had to beat a three year old girl? Hermione was trembling from the inside out. Her knees her shaking and she felt as though she was going to collapse.   
  
You were in the rose garden and you were all muddy. Lizzie was crying now. You came in the house to find your mother and tell her you saw a rose open up in front of you. You were so little and innocent and so very excited. Lizzie stopped and sniffed. You tracked mud all over the house and your parents were giving a soree that evening. The house had just been cleaned.  
  
Hermione was sobbing. She couldn't believe that her father could do that to his only daughter. She felt physically sick. She ran to the bathroom.   
  
Harry followed and then stopped right outside the door. He turned to Lizzie, Give me thirty minutes alone with her. She won't calm down having to worry about this damned ball too.  
  
Lizzie shook her head. I'm sorry but I need to get Hermione ready for the ball. You need to leave. You shouldn't even be in here in the first place. The only man that is allowed in a women's chamber if her husband or lover.  
  
Lizzie, we both know I'm Hermione's lover. I love her more than life. Her father will have to kill me from stopping me from leaving Hermione.  
  
You still can not be in her chamber. What if her parents knew. What if a servant found out and they told her mother or god forbid her father?  
  
Listen to me Lizzie, I love Hermione, no one is going to take her away from me.  
  
Hary stalked out of the room and went to his. He needed help, he couldn't do this alone.  
  
Chapter 16  
At 7:45 Harry got back to is room and changed into a tuxedo suit and tried to tame his hair. He liked muggle mirrors better because when he was trying to tame his hair the mirror didn't say Give it up dear' to him all the time.  
  
At eight he knocked on the ajioning door to Hermione's room.   
  
Lizzie answered the door and motioned for him to come in.  
  
He saw Hermione dressed in a baby blue dress that brought out every curve of her body. It was square cut neck line that showed ample cleavage. The bodice was tight and showed off how skinny she really was. He looked at her hair. It was the same beautiful brown that it always was. It was up in a ponytail in tight riglets and two ringlets framing her face.   
  
God you're beautiful. Harry walked up and kissed Hermione softly.  
  
Thank you. I wouldn't let Lizzie die my hair this time. My mother can complain about it all she wants. I know you love my hair color, so I didn't have the heart to change it.  
  
Harry smiled at her. Thank you. I love it and you look so beautiful.  
  
Hermione smiled. You said that already.  
  
Well, it's worth repeating, Harry told her with a smile of his own.  
  
We don't have to go down stair until 8:30. It's another one of my mother's stupis rules. She says I have to make a grand apperance and I can't do that unless I come in when everyone is already assembled. Hermione said bitterly. I wish I could be like a normal girl, just having to worry about make-up, clothes, shoes, and accessories.  
  
Harry decided to change the subject. Do you know who will be here tonight?  
  
Everyone from the _ton_. Hermione said sarcasticly to Harry. Or so my mother has told me for the past hour and a half. Hermione mimicked her mothers voice. Every Duke, Earl, Marquess, Viscount, and Baron is going to be here tonight Hermione. You must make an effort to impress them if you ever want to become their wife. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust and started to pace. What if I don't want to marry in the ton. What if I want to marry for love? What if I want to marry y- she broke off her sentance as soon as she knew what she was saying. _Oh my god. I was just about to confess that I wanted to marry Harry, and right to is face too. What the hell was I thinking. He must think I am a love sick fool. Just because he loves me and makes love to me doesn't mean he wants to marry me.   
  
_Harry interrupted her thoughts. What were you going to say, Hermione, I would very much like to know,   
  
N-Nothing, I was just rambling on about what my mother said. Hermione blushed and turned away. She was about to walk out the door but Harry caughter her arm and stopped her from going.  
  
You were going to say something Hermione and I want to know what you were going to say. I love you and you know that you don't have to hide anything from me. When he waited and got no response to is question he started to speak again. You were going to say you wanted to marry me weren't you?  
  
Hermione looked startled and then laughed. Of course not. How could I be thinking that. Hermione's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Why would any man want to marry me?  
  
If he loves you. If he can't live his life with out you. If he knows that you are the women that he wants to spend te rest of your life with. If he knows you are the last thing he wants to see when he goes to sleep, and the first thing that he sees when he wakes up in the morning. If you are the women he know that will be the mother of is children. For me Hermione, that women is you.  
  
When Harry was finished Hermione was sobing. She threw her arms aroung is neck and pressed her body against his. I love you too, she said.  
  
I know, whispered Harry into her ear. He kissed her air and then pulled back.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled. We better get down stairs. I'm sure all the guest are here already and my mother is waiting to introduce me to some fat baron or an ugly duke.I have a surprise for you when we get down stairs. I hope you like it because I owe a lot of people favors for doing this for me. Harry's eyes twinked and is smile was mischevious.  
  
Potter, what have you done?  
  
Ouch Harry, what have you done know. She called you Potter, you must have been a really bad boy, said a very familiar voice from the door way.   
  
Hermione turned around and saw Ron leaning in the door frame. she exclaimed and rushed over to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Hey, hands off my boyfriend. Someone called from the door way that connected Hermione's to Harry's room.  
  
Hermione turned around again and then yelled She ran over to Livvie and hugged her friend.  
  
She looked between Ron and Livvie. How did you two get here? Then she looked over at Harry and her eyes teared over again. She walked over to him and flung herself into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. The kiss lasted longer than she planned because Harry had decided to slip is tongue in her open mouth.  
  
A clearing of the throat and a coughing sound came from the door way where Ron stood.  
If you two love birds wil stop sucking face the whole crew and a bunch of other people are waiting down stairs for her royal highness Hermione.  
  
Harry broke off the kiss and glared at Ron Shut it Ron, I will kiss my girlfriend any time I damn well please.  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow. You will? She asked sarcasticlly. And then she turned to Ron and glared at him too. And what do you mean my the whole crew'?  
  
Harry opened his mouth to explain but Hermione was already out the door. He ran after her and acaugt up with her just as she was decending the stairs to go to the ball room. May I escort you to the ball mi'lady? as he offered her is elbow.   
  
Hermione looked up and him and smiled slightly. She put her and threw the crook in his arm and said, Why thank you kind sir.  
  
As they walked into the ball room a hush fell over the crowd. Mr. Grangers voice sounded clear in the hall and said. Lords and Ladies, may I present my daughter, Hermione Granger. The man standing next to her is her best friend Harry Potter and he was polite enough to escort her to her debute into society tonight. Applause sounded around the room and whispers followed Hermione and Harry as they walked further into the ball room.   
  
Hermione looked around the room stunnded into silance. In the middle of the ball room stood Dean, Neville, Seamus, Lavendar, Pavarti, and Ginny, George, and Fred Weasley.  
  
She looked back at Harry and beamed at him. _If only I could do things everyday that would make her smile like that. _Harry throught to himself.  
  
All of a sudden her father's voice sounded again. Lord and Ladies, know that my daughter has decided to grace us with her presents, he was cut off by laughter that filled the ball room. We will start the dancing and dinner will be served around eleven. Now, many of you gentlemen know this if my daughters offical intrduction in the ton as well as her coming out ball I warn you my daughter has a mind of her own, and that is not always a good thing mind you. Anyway, she will spend exactly one dance per gentlemen, then move on. He glared at Hermione. Everyone of you will have a chance with the guest of honor tonight. Everyone enjoy their time here at Crestfield Manor, and if you need anything just let a servant know and they will contact my wife or myself immedietly. Now since this is my daughter's party after all I will take the honor of the first dance.  
  
Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Harry. Oh God what am I going to do? I can't waltz with strange men, that I don't even know their names.  
  
Harry layed a hand discretly on her stomach. I have everything worked out. Remember you said there are so many dances, but they never invovled holding each other. Well for every waltz someone you know will be dancing with you.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly at Harry. Thank you my love. She was about to kiss him when she saw her father coming toward them.  
  
You can do this Hermione. If you get scarred or if he hurts you, look over at me and nod.  
  
I love you. Hermione murmured softly as her father came upon them.  
  
her father said. May I steal my daughter away from you? She need to dance with her dear old dad, and then she need to make an apperance in the marrage market, and she can't do that with you hanging all over her all evening.  
  
I had no intention if hanging on to her sir, I just thought Hermione might be more confortable dancing with me then some strange man.  
  
Hermione's eyes widend and she stepped behind her father and shook her head frantically._What the hell is he doing. He is going to get himself killed that stupid git. No one gets away with talking to my father disrepectfully.  
  
_To her suprise and relief her father laughed. Well of course she will be uncomfortable. However she is a women, she needs to learn respect and of that means putting her put in a ball romm with strange men then so be it. She has to learn obediance. You wouldn't want your wife to have a spirit like Hermione's she's much to passionate, she's happy to often, she has to learn that I own her until her husband had that nasty affair to handle. Mr. Granger stopped talking for a mintute. Harry could barely contain his rage, while he continued.  
For women embaressment puts them in their place, they learn that they have to do certain things in order to not be embarassed in public. All of a sudden the orchastra started to play signifying the beginning of the dancing. Come Hermione, time to introduce you to societly.  
  
Hermione went with her father to the dance floor. He dragged her around and brought her to the start of the dancing position.   
  
You will behave yourself and dance with every eligable bachlor here, or I swear you will get the worst beating of your life. Do I make myself clear Hermione? His grip around her waste was making her corset dig into her skin.   
  
She choked out. His grip didn't loosen though. He kept his hard grip and glared down at her.  
  
The dance lasted longer than Hermione anticpiated. She knew she would have to dance woth strange men, but that was better than dancing with her father.  
  
As the dance ended, Hermione was passed from her father to a man wo was introduced to her as the Earl of Cancebury. He was tall, blonde hair, gray eyes and about twenty five years old.  
  
Pleasure to meet you, my lord. She curtsied elegantly and he took her hand.  
  
The pleasure is mine Miss Granger. Your father has talked often about you.  
  
Hermione managed a smile, Every good I hope.  
  
He says you will make an excellent Countess or Dutchess even. The one thing he never commented on, is how beautiful you are. He always describes you as obediant and respectful.  
  
Hermione blushed. Thank you, my lord. You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that.  
  
The music ended. The next song started and she realized it was a waltz. Just as she was stepping away from the Earl, she she felt a hand around her waste and pull her away gently. She looked up to see George Weasly.  
  
You know Herms you really need to liven up tis dull party.  
  
Hermione lauged. Please George, what ever you do, don't set off a dung bomb.  
  
Oh no Herms just wait about five more seconds and you will see what I have done.  
  
Hermione eyes widdened in horror. What have you done?  
  
All Georgfe could do was smile. Five, four, three, two, one.  
  
All of a sudden huge explosion was heard from one of the bathrooms.  
  
Hermione starred at George and glared at him with hands on her hips. I thougt you learned your lesson and Hogwarts to stop blowing up the bloody toilet lids.  
  
Now Hermione, mum wanted a suvonier and I tought a toilet lid would be perfect  
  
What are you going to do to the rest of my house? Steal all the carpets?  
  
George thought a minute. Mums been wanting a new rug for the living room for ages.  
  
Hermione laughed lightly. You Mr. Weasly are impossible.  
  
The song ended and Hermione was switched again. This seemed to go on forever.   
  
Finally the bell souded and dinner was served at eleven. Harry escorted Hermione to the table and pulled out her chair. She smiled up at him and winked.  
  
Dinner was uneventful thanks to the looks she gave Fred and George. Around one the dancing started again and Hermione danced with every elegable bachlor in the room.  
The last dance she ended up being paired with Simon Heartstone.  
  
Hi Hermione. Simon smiled at he danced with her.  
  
Simon, it's good to see you.  
  
Hermione, we need to talk. You know your father and mine are planning to marry us off to each other right?   
  
So I've heard. The question is, how do we stop it? I know you're in love with Eve.  
  
Yes, and you are in love with Harry. He laughed at Hermione's surprsed face. It's written all over your face. You look at him the way Eve looks at me.  
  
Yes, I do love Harry. Hermione sighed. Oh god Simon, I can't marry these men, and I can't marry you.  
  
Hermione I need to ask you a personal question, but the rest of our lives may depend on it. He took a deep breath and asked You and Harry have already made love haven't you? Your no longer a virgin?  
  
Hermione flushed scarlet and nodded. Yes, I lost my virginity to him on Halloween.  
  
Simon cursed, If your father decised to marry you off, your husband is going to know a man has already had you.  
  
No, Simon, he will know that I have given my heart, and soul as well as my body.  
  
My point Hermione. He stared at her and asked, Please say you used a contriceptive spell or a potion.   
  
Hermione's head snapped up. What did you say?  
  
Simon smiled. I know your a witch. I happen to know that, because I read _The Daily Prophet _and because I went to Beaubaxton. I know all about you and Harry.  
  
How come you never told me you were a wizard?  
  
I had my reasons. Now, answer the question, is their a chance you could be pregnant?  
  
No, I used a spell. Harry and I both use the spell.  
  
Are you sure? Hermione, I know what your father does to you. If he found out you were with child, he could kill you, or at least beat you into miscarrying.I love you like a sister Hermione, if you have a child I would love him like he was my nephew.  
  
Well, you know postions are not always effective and a spell can go wrong if you don't say it right but the chances are slim to none.  
  
So you could be pregnant. You could be carrying Harry's child.  
  
It's possible, but very unlikly. Suddenly she smiled and asked   
Simon, have you meet Harry?  
  
Simon smiled. No, I was just going to chat with him after this dance.  
  
The song ended and Harry came up behind Hermione. He stared at Simon.  
  
He said coolly.   
  
Simon said in an equal tone.  
  
Down boys. I can feel the testosterone radiating off you. You will be nice to each other. Come on up to my room so we can discuss this in privet.  
  
As they entered her room, Hermione shut the door.   
  
She started to walk and winced. She hoped no one had noticed.  
  
She was wrong. Harry said. What's wrong?  
  
She could feel tears coming to her eyes as she tried to hold them back. I need to get this dress off.   
  
Harry and Simon ran to her and started to unlace the back of the dress.   
  
How the hell do you get these bloody things off? Harry said in frustration.  
  
Pull the tabs and unlace the laces at the same time. Simon told him.  
  
Have you done this before?  
  
Simon clenched his jaw. I've had to do this a couple of times for Eve because she was in too much pain to do it herself. Have you seen what they do to a women's skin when they have worn them for hours?  
  
When Harry shook his head Simon answered. They leave indents in the skin if luckey, Eve had to wear her's for so long they cut into her skin, she still as the scars. Her father makes her wear one because he thinks it makes her look better, but all it does is scar her.  
  
When they were finished unlacing the dress and corset Simon turned around.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Simon arched an eyebrow. You do realize she is topless under that don't you?  
  
Harry blushed. Of course He helped Hermione pull the dress and corset off. He looked at her sides and back and saw deep scrapes along her back. He pulled Hermione to his chest so her breasts were flat against his chest. Heartstone turn around I need you to heal this, my wand is in the top drawer.  
  
Simon turned and ground his back teeth. Bloody hell. Damn it Hermione how many times have you done this? How many times have you had to heal your self from the beating your father gives you, and from covering these up? He said as he heald some of her cuts.   
  
Hermione was trembling in Harry's arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and arched closer to his warmth. She was so cold and tired, as she felt her knees buckle.  
  
Harry held on to her tightly as Simon healed the rest of her wounds.  
  
Thanks, could you wait outside as I get Hermione into bed? She's tired and needs to rest.  
  
Simon nodded and walked out of the room silently. Harry stripped Hermione, picked her up, and carried her to the bed. He drew back the covers, layed Hermione down, and pulled them over her shoulders. As he pulled back, she grabbed his wrist. Harry, I need you. Please. I'm so cold. She whimpered.  
  
I know, I'll be right back, I just need to go talk to Heartstone for a minute. He kissed her lightly and pushed her shoulders back down to the bed.  
  
He talked out the door and came face to face with Simin Heartstone.  
  
Look, say what you came to say, Hermione's really upset right know, and she needs me.  
  
Simon looked at him. Do you love her?  
  
Of course I do. I love her more than my own life. I would freely give it knowing   
she would be okay. Harry answered.  
  
Simon nodded. I love Hermione like a sister. She'd helped Eve and I countless times. She is a wonderful women, He cut off and glared at Harry. And if you crush her spirit, I will kill you. Her parents have done enough to her to last her a life time.  
  
Harry glared back at him. I know exactly what her parents do. They have the gall to do it right in front of me. I've seen the bruises on Hermione's body.  
  
Good, then we have reached an understanding. Simon walked away with out a second glance.  
  
Harry shook his head and went back into the bedroom. He saw Hermione curled up into a ball and trembling visably. He stripped quickly and got into the bed behind her. He spooned her back against is chest and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her temple and whispered, I love you.  
  
He kissed down her chin to her neck and stared to suckle on the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulders met.   
  
Hermione whimpered and tried to shift so she was facing Harry, but he wouldn't let her.  
Harry, let me turn around. I need you so much, please.  
  
Harry gently bit her neck. He moved his hand form her stomach to her breasts.  
  
Hermione turned around and roled on to her back taking him with her. She grabbed his hair and slammed his lips down on hers.  
  
When the need for air became an issue they broke apart Harry, I love you, and I trust you. Tonight I don't want to make love slowly and gently. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.  
  
Harry crashed his lips down on hers again and settled between her thighs. He thrust into her as hard as he could.  
  
Oh god. Hermione arched her back and gasped out.   
  
Harry rocked his hips back and forth, not thrusting yet. He pulled out of her and thrust back in. Hard.   
  
He pulled out and thrust back on again.  
  
Hermione bit her lip from crying out. What? God Harry, she said as she felt another thrust.  
  
Harry was trusting hard but not very fast. He would pull out , and thrust back into her, as hard as he could. He then would rock his hips back and fourth to make the sensations last longer for Hermione. He knew her body, and what she liked better then he knew his own. He knew that gentel thrusting made her come faster hard and fast. He knew it would take a while to fall over the edge so he had to maintain control over his body.  
  
Livvie and Ron were making their way back into town in a limo, and where discussing the events of the party.   
  
Livvie went to sit on Ron's lap and kissed im tenderly. I had a wonderful time tonight. I'm so glad you and Harry thought to ask me.  
  
Ron looked at Livvie and smiled. You know Hermione likes you to. We may have known each other longer than we have known you, but we all trust you wit our lives.  
  
Livvie started to cry. Ron looked at her. He could tell something was wrong. Livvie, tell me what's wrong.  
  
Livvie looked at Ron. Before I tell you, I have to say one thing. I love you, by the time I'm done explaining this, you will hate me, but know that I do love you, and I'm telling you this now before it's too late.  
  
She leaned down and kissed him. She climbed off his lap and sat down next to him. Se took a deep breath and started to explain. I told you I moved here because my father got a new job right?  
  
Ron said while he nodded.  
  
Well, that wasn't exactly a lie. My father did get a new job. He was promoted. His boss said he was doing a wonderful job, and he was rewarded.  
  
Ron smiled. Why are you crying about that? That's good.  
  
Livvie look him staight in the eye. Not when your father is a Death Eater.  
  
Ron looked at her wit shock. He was cut off.  
  
I need to finish before you say anything. She took a deep breath and continuted. My father has been a Death Eater since he was young. He was forced to marry my mother, and they had me. She loved me more than life. She taught me to love everything. She taught me tolerance. Se taugt me that muggle born wizards and witches were as good as anyone. Livvie was crying now. However, my father taught me the exact oppostie. He taught me to hate life, and to hate muggles and muggle borns. He taught me it was okay to kill, and to hate. I didn't know who was right. I kept thinking why would they teach me the opposie of what each other thought. I was so confused. Livvie composed her self and treied to stop crying.   
  
After I started to side with my mother, my fater decided he couldn't stand it. He murdered my mother, and I was never taught about her views again. My father taught me to fight, fence, duel, everything. He taught me high tolercance of pain. My mother died when I was four devivering my babt sister, but my father forgot to call a doctor. I was raised to be a death eater.  
  
Livvie broke down crying again. My father was promoted this year, making an opening for me. I was brought into a room and was given the Crusatus curse. I have never felt pain like when that spell hit me.  
  
Livvie looked back and stared into Ron's eyes. The worst part of it was that the wizard holding the wand that was causing the pain, was my father. Just when I was about to pass out, my father said, Welcome to the world of a Death Eater Olivia. Congradulations, you can know meet the dark lord.' And that is exactly what I did.  
  
Livvie shook her head and took a shakey breath. Voldemort gave me a mission. I was to meet Harry and secude him and make him break up with Hermione. It was easy at first. The only reason I was going this was because if I didn't I knew I would have to go under the curse again.  
  
Livvie sniffed and went on. I thought it was going to be easy. I thought all I would have to do was get close to him, and make him trust me. Then I started to get to know you, and everything changed. I felt as though I could do anything. When you kissed me I feel as thought I could be given a hundred curses and survive with out a scratch on me. I fell in love with you. Livvie broke down into gut wrentccing sobs.   
  
Ron pulled her into his arms and held her up against his chest. I love you too.  
  
The limo stopped, signifying they were at the hotel. Ron pulled her out of the car and carried her to their room. He set her down on the bed and started to kiss her. She was still sobing and it wasn't getting any weaker.   
  
Ron did the only thing he could do. He kissed her, layed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her.  
  
What are you doing? Livvie asked as he slipped his hand under her shirt, to her flat stomach.  
  
We can continue this conversation later, right know I have to make you mine, show you how much I love you and know that you love me equally.  
  
Livvie thredded her fingers through is red hair. I love you, please you have to believe me, I love you so damn much.  
  
So show me Livvie, let me make love to you. Let me inside you, and feel you shatter in my arms.  
  
Yes, Oh God, yes. Livvie arched him to his palm as he convered her breast.  
  
Ron removed their clothing. He layed over Livvie and kissed her. He moved down her cheek and neck and kissed the valley in between her breasts. He moved up and kissed the tops of her breasts but skipping over the nipple.   
  
Ron, please, Livvie begged. She arched forward letting him know where she wanted him to kiss her.  
  
As he brushed his thumb over her nipple, she gasped, and felt a jolt of pleasure course through her. Soon his fingures were replaced by his mouth. He latched on to her nipple and drank like a starving man. She could feel te netness pool between her legs, as he ran his tongue over it. Livvie whimpered.   
  
He reached down between her legs and caressed her. He wanted her to feel pleasure her first time, but he knew it would still hurt. He could feel how wet she was already, and knew that was a good sign.  
  
When he stroked her clit, her hips came off the bed, and she gasped in pleasure. He kissed her neck and shoulders, and made his way up to her mouth.   
  
Open you legs Livvie, Ron told her in a husky voice. He slid between them waiting for a sign for him to go on.  
  
Livvie opened her eyes and looked into Ron's. he saw pure love and that was all he needed.  
  
Livvie, I love you, but this first time is going to hurt, but I promise you it will never be repeated. Ron lowered is head and kissed her.  
  
I know, and you couldn't hurt me even if you tried. I love you too  
  
Ron slid into Livvie as gently as he could.  
  
Oh God, Livvie groaned. She felt a sharp feeling like a needle prick, and then her body streching to Ron's size.   
  
Please tell, me I didn't hurt you. Ron asked in her ear.  
  
No, it feels a little strange, but, it doesn't hurt. She moved under Ron trying to get comfortable. As she shifted a jolt of pleasure went through her and she gasped. She looked up at Ron in awe. Is that how it's supposed to feel?  
  
Yes, Livvie. Ron sayed with amazment. It has never felt this intense before.  
  
He moved out if her and slowly pushed his way back in.  
  
Livvie raked her nails down his back in reponse.   
  
He thrust again and the sensations became too much for her. She started to tremble and she could feel something start to happen to her body. She said in a scarred voice.  
  
It's okay Livvie, your body's just reacting, let go, please don't hold back, just let the passion take over.  
  
She did exactly that, let go. She feel off the edge and screamed,   
  
After her body clamed down he started to thrust again. What are you doing? Livvie asked as the sensations came back.  
  
Making this a night you will never forget.  
  
His thrusting increased in pace and she fell off the edge with even more force than the first.  
  
Ginny walked down the hallway of the Hogwarts' dungens. She was thinking about Hermione's party and how beautiful everything looked. As she walked she didn't notice Draco Malfoy lurking the shadows.  
  
Ginny walked down the hallway, and Draco stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Hello Weasley.  
  
Ginny jumped and then scowled.   
  
What is little sixth year doing out of her bed this time of night?  
  
Non of your bloody buisness Malfoy.  
  
Draco made a tsking sound. Such language, Virginia. What would your brother say?  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed. Do not call me Virginia! Then her anger changed to a smirk. What would my brother say about my language you ask? He is the one that taught me that word Malfoy. At the look on his face she laughed. What? Are your virginal ears to sensative for my language?  
  
At that Draco laughed. Ginny, my love, I am far from virginal. Although from the roomers going around school, you are.  
  
I am not. Ginny said, her cheeks flushing red.  
  
I can spot a virgin a mile away Virginia. He walked over to her and stroked her cheek, his eyes filled with desire. And you are definatly a virgin.  
  
I told you to stop calling me Virginia. Only my mother calls me that when I'm trouble.  
  
You do know Virginia means virginal don't you? Now tell me Ginny why are you denying you are a virgin?  
  
Malfoy, if my brother knew we were having this conversation, he would kill you. Ginny looked in his eyes. Ever since Halloween, things have been different with you. You no longer torment my brother, you leave Harry alone, and you don't call Hermione names. Ever since that night we danced in each other's arms you have been different. She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. What happend Draco? What changed you into a human being?  
  
Draco grabbed her and backed her against the wall of the dungen. You, Ginny. I fell in love with you that night we danced. Damn you. My father wants me to kill people that have beliefs like you. He think love is an emotion that causes weakness and can never amount to anything.  
  
Ginny watched as his eyes burned with emotion. She reached up and stroked his cheek. Oh no Draco, your father may be a very powerful and feared man, but he is very wrong. Love is an emotion that is stronger that any other. Love can conqure anything and everything. All you have to do is believe.  
  
His lips crashed own on hers. He wrapped his arms around her and ground his hips into hers. He broke off the kiss and looked into Ginny's eyes.  
  
Do you trust me Ginny?  
  
was her simple answer that spoke a thousand words.  
  
Come with me.  
  
He led her around the dungens to a statue of a serpant. Draco said and it moved aside.  
  
The Slytheren common room was decorated in Green and silver and was dark and damp.  
  
He led her to his room. Since he was a prefect he had a room all to himself. He led her into the room, shut the door, and cast a locking and silencing spell on it.   
  
Ginny looked around the room and saw the fire place was not lit. You never let your room be cozy and warm before have you? You let it be cold because that is the way you feel.  
  
Yes, I hate how a fire makes everything feel all peaceful and homelike.   
  
Ginny turned and looked at the fire place. It was right near the bed. If she lit the fire, and layed down on the bed, she would be able to feel the warmth coming from it.  
  
She took her wand and pointed it at the fireplace. She said firmly. A fire roared to life.   
  
Drace looked at the Ginny, then turned to the fire, and then turned back to look at her. I told you I hate fire's.  
  
She walked up to him and cupped his cheek and brushed her lips against his. She moved her hand down and reached under his shirt. Take this off. She ordered quietly.  
  
He reached down at the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head before he could think about the scars that covered his torso. He heard her gasp.  
  
Ginny had never seen a more beautiful man. His arms were muscular and his torso was covered with ridged muscles. His abs formed a perfect six pack. His chest would have looked like a perectly shaped sculpture, except it was covered in many inch long scars.  
  
Draco looked into Ginny's eyes, expecting to find revoltion and disgusted. Instead he found tears in her eyes, and anger.  
  
She touched his chest and the muscles rippled under her touch. What happened? Who did this to you?  
  
His voice filled with anguish. I'm sorry you had to see this. He reached to put his shirt on when Ginny caught his hands in hers and made him drop the shirt.  
  
No, Draco, please. I love you. Please let me see. Let me help you forget. Let me help you love. I know your family has never taught that emotion, but please, let me show you that love is not a weak emotion. Give up control and let passion and love take over. She leaned forward and kissed him. She reached for his hands. She guided him over to the bed and layed down against the pillows. I know you have had sex before Draco. The differnce between having sex, and making love is so different. Making love is something that is done for more than pleasure. It takes emotion in order to make love. You have to let your heart rule your body and not your head.  
  
Draco laughed bitterly. Love Ginny? I'm incapavle in loving someone.  
  
Ginny sat up on the bed and pulled Draco down. He fell on top of her and before he could move she was passionatly kissing him. Don't ever say that Draco. She said when she broke the kiss. She reached down for his and put it on her breast. Touch me like you would many other women. Move inside me like you would with any other women, but damn you let your emotions go. It is the same act as you have done countless times before, but this time you will melt that ice that covers your heart and give into the feelings. Please Draco, make love to me, and let me help you. I can't teach you how to love, but I can guide you in the right direction.  
  
Draco stripped off their clothes so they lay naked on his bed. He kissed her and moved his thumbs over the tips of her breasts. He bent his head and captured a nipple in his mouth and sucked gently.   
  
Ginny arched her back and gasped softly. She entwined her fingers in his blonde hair and writhed under him.  
  
He slipped his other hand between her thighs. Open your legs for me, Ginny. As her legs fell open, he slipped his fingers between her lips and touched her bundle of nerves gently. Ginny gasped. He slide a finger inside her. He could feel how tight she was and new she had never been with a man before. He slipped his finger out and then plunged it back in.  
  
What are you doing to me? I've never felt this way before. She said with awe as she felt him add another finger inside her.   
  
I love you. He said softy.   
  
He withdrew his fingers and she murmered in protest. He positioned himself outside her entrance. This is going to hurt Ginny.  
  
I know. Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. I love you, and I trust you.  
  
He slid inside her. It felt like liquid velvet heat. She gasped as he slid further inside her slowly. He felt her maidenhead, and gently broke through. I'm so sorry baby He murmerd into her ear. Does it hurt? Do you need me to stop?  
  
Ginny layed silent for a minute, letting her body get used to Draco being inside her.  
  
Draco asked gently.  
  
I'm fine Draco. She murmered against his ear. Please, move.  
  
He pulled out and thrust back in quickly. He was about to do it again when Ginny stopped him.  
  
No, Draco. She moved back so he could look into her eyes. Slowly. Making love is slow and passionate. When you thrust make the feelings last. We have all night, my love, let this take hours. Hold back until the feelings are so intense you can't hold back anymore and you need to hold on to something when you fall off the edge.  
  
He murmered. He with drew slowly and thrust back in slowly, but firmly. Ginny's eyes fluttered closed and she arched into Draco.  
  
_  
_Six hours later Harry was starting to loosing control of his body. He slowed his thrusts and kissed Hermione.  
  
Harry, please. I can't hold on anymore.  
  
Harry reached down between their bodied and touched her little bundle of nerves.  
  
Hermione arched her hips and back off the bed. Her release slammed like a blugger.   
  
Harry felt her inner muscle contractions. He made one more long, hard thrust and fell off the edge too. I love you. They both whispered in each other's ear.  
  
Six hours later, Livvie was sweating, trembleing like a wet leaf. After orgasm number seven she had lost count.  
  
She whimpered and arched her chest into his. I can't do this anymore.  
  
Ron's hand pulled her hips closer to his and slid in deeper. One more time Livvie, come for me one more time. He whispered into her ear.   
  
Oh God. Ron. Livvie wrapped her legs around his, and bit into his shoulder to stop her scream. She dug her nails into his back, while she came.   
  
Ron thrust once, twice, three more times and went over the edge himself. He could feel Livvie's nails in his back. The feeling if a little pain was the best thing he had ever felt in his life.  
  
She couldn't breath the pleasure was so intense. She felt Ron came inside her and she whispered into his ear. I love you.  
  
Six hours later, Ginny still cradled Draco with her legs. With every thrust he made the closer she could feel his heart melting. She could almost reach his soul. If only he would stop thinking and let go. The sensations were getting to be to much for her and she needed Draco to be right behind her as the came.  
  
Now, Draco. Let go everything your father taught you. Let go of the pain. Let everything go.  
  
He kissed the place where her shoulder and neck met. I love you,Ginny.  
  
I love you too, Draco. Let go, for me.  
  
Ginny let go of everything. She archerd into him and dug her nails into his biceps. She whimpered his name and went still beneath him.   
  
He felt her muscles spams rhythmicly and he let go. He went ridged above her and thrust in one last time. He whispered into her ear.   
  
The Order of the Phinix meeting was just about over when the jewel that was on the wall lit up.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked wide eyed at the jewel and then at Dumbledore.  
  
Albus? Does think mean that the prophecy is fulfilled?  
  
Snape looked at Dumbledore. Headmaster? Aren't they a little young to fullfil the prophecy. I mean they are only seventeen.  
  
Ah Severus. Young love is the most powerful. If anyone can fulfill their destinies is these three couples.  
  
Moody sat a cross the table and looked at Dumbledore. I know Potter and Granger are part of this thing, Dumbledore, but you said there is three couples. That means six people and we only know of two. Care to fill us in?  
  
Of course Alastor. Dumbledore turned to the other members. The other two couples are Olivia Bennett and Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Once all three couples have consumated their unions at the same time, the prophecy is only half way complete.  
  
Malfoy and Bennett? Snape stood up. Those are Voldemort's right hand men. When Dumbledore nodded Snape continued. Your saying that their children are traitors and are helping the light side instead?  
  
Yes Severus. But they don't know it. The only thing they know they are doing is consumating their relationships.  
  
But we know for a fact that Potter and Granger have been sleeping together since Halloween. Why didn't it kick in then?  
  
Dumbledore nodded. I tought about that too. I think all three couples have to be together at the same time in order for it to work. If this jewel means what the prophecy says, it will defeat Voldemort forever.  
  
Chapter 17   
  
The days passed by and soon it was Christmas.   
  
Hermione awoke with her head on the pillow and felt Harry's hard body against her back. She turned over and kissed him awake.   
  
Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Hermione. Good Morning. Merry Christmas Mione.  
  
Hermione smiled up at him. Come on Harry, it's Christmas, time to open presents.  
  
Hermione climbed out of bed and walked over to the end. She saw Harry's and her's presents piled along the board.  
  
Harry climbed out of bed and joined Hermione on the floor. They opened presents together, and drank some apple cider.  
  
Hermione was cleaning up the wrapping paper when Harry stopped her.  
  
You forgot one Mione. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a square velvet box.  
  
Hermione smiled and asked, What's this Harry?  
  
Open it.  
  
She reached for the box and opened it. She gasped in awe and looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. Inside the box was a princess cut, diamond ring with a white gold band.  
  
Is this what I think it is?  
  
Harry walked up to Hermione and took the ring out of the box. He picked up her left hand and slid the ring on. Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?  
  
Hermione broke down in sobs. Oh God, Harry. She threw her arms around him and kissed him hard.  
  
I'll take that as a yes. Harry smiled and kissed her back.   
  
Yes, Yes Harry I'll marry you. Hermione whisperd into his ear.   
  
They laughed together and fell onto the bed. Hermione was the one who sobered first. My parents are going to kill me. I'm betrothed to Simon. Even though he loves Eve, I'm expected to marry him.  
  
I'll talk to your parents. Please Hermione trust me.  
  
She reached up to touch his cheek. My father will never allow us to marry. Please, don't tell him. As soon we graduate we'll marry. My parents will never know until it's too late.  
  
He was cut off before he could continue.   
  
She took the ring off and placed it in his palm. Keep this safe for me, and when we are on the train, put it back on my finger. We leave today anyway. Please.  
  
Harry nodded and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Ron and Livvie awoke in each other's arms. Livvie smiled and remembered last night.   
  
Ron looked down at her and kissed her. Morning love, Merry Christmas.  
  
Livvie looked at him and smiled again. I love you. Merry Christmas   
  
Ron sat up and looked around. Their presents were laying at the foot of their bed of their hotel room.   
  
Livvie jumped up and yelled, Come on Ron, lets opened our presents. Her black hair was covering her breast and her blue eyes her sparkling with mischief.   
  
Ron and Livvie spent the next hour opening presents and throwing wrapping paper at each other. They were about to go back to bed, when and owl tapped at the window.   
  
Livvie, is that your owl?  
  
Livvie looked pale as the death. No, it's my father's owl.  
  
What would your father send you an owl for at Christmas. I thought you two don't communicate very often?  
  
We don't Livvie took the letter and began to read.  
  
_Dear Ms. Bennett,  
  
You are hear by summoned to appear at your country home in Sussex the week after you graduate from Hogwarts to join the ranks of the Death Eaters. As you are aware, your father has nominated you for this high honor of serving the Dark Lord. We are looking forward to seeing what you are capable of.You will go through a series of test to see if you qualify. Please remeber to be on time. Congradulations.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
_Livvie finished readiing the letter and looked over at Ron. My God. I've just been summoned to the ranks of a Death Eater. I'm not even eighteen yet. They are recruiting people this young?  
  
Ron looked wide eyed at her and took the letter. I can't let you do this Livvie.  
  
Livvie looked over at Ron angrily. Do you think I want to become a Death Eater? Do you think I want to bow and beg before Voldmort. Do you honestly believe I want to serve under him and what he stands for?  
  
No, Oh God Livvie No. That's not what I ment. I just thought you would do something drastic like telling your father to go to hell or something that would kill you.  
  
I'm never becomeing a Death Eater. I'll die first.  
  
Ginny woke up felling Draco kiss down her chin and neck. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his hair so his lips found her's.  
  
Draco moved his hands under the covers to cup her breasts. He brushed his thumb against her nipple and felt it tighten. Ginney breathed into his mouth.   
  
He moved his hand down to he juncture of her thighs and spread her folds. He slowly slid a finger into her and felt her tighten around it. He with drew slowly, and added another finger.   
  
Ginny couldn't belive how good this felt. She had finally made love with Draco, and know he wanted more.  
  
He kissed her ear lobe. I love you. He whispered into her ear.  
  
He with drew his fingers and shifted them so he was right out side her enterance. He slowly slid into her.   
  
Her breath caught and she arched into him. He moved in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. She tried to speed things up, but he held her hips and moved.   
  
One of Ginny's hands rested at the base of his spine and the other was threaded in his hair. Her legs were wrapped around his calves and her thighs were closing tightly around his hips.   
  
He thrust again, slowly but firmly. Her nails dug into his spine and tightened in his hair. Draco, please.  
  
He began to speed up his thrusts. Oh God. Ginny arched her back as she felt her release coming on. I'm so close. Please Draco.  
  
I love you Ginny He thrust one more time and spilled himself inside her.   
  
Chapter 18  
  
Christmas vaccation was over. Harry and Hermione said goodbye to her parents and bordered the Hogwarts express.  
  
said Hermione, That went better than I expected.  
  
Oh yeah Mione, Harry said sarcastically, It went real well. If the looks your father were shooting me could kill, I would be a very dead man.  
  
Oh Harry, you are being overly dramatic, besides, at least he ignored me most of the time, usually he is screaming at me because I did something wrong.  
  
I guess your right. Besides I think it's time you put something on. He took the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on Hermione's left hand.  
  
I can't believe we are getting married. Hermione squeeled. By the way Harry, when did you pick out this ring? We were togther almost every day since Halloween.  
  
Harry flushed a little. I actually have had this ring since the middle of sixth year.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.   
  
I've had thins ring since sixth year.  
  
I heard what you said, Hermione snapped. I just wanted to know what the bloody hell took you so long to ask me out if you already new you wanted to marry me.  
  
I have loved you since I saved you from that bloody troll in first year. I don't know, everyone I Iove has died and I was afraid that was going to happen to you too.  
  
Hermione smiled. Well, you know I do love the ring. You have excellent taste Harry.'  
  
Harry grinned back. I'm glad you approve Mione. He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
Just as they were about to deepen the kiss Ron and Livvie talked into the compartment.  
Harry and Hermione broke the kiss when they heard them clear their throats.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked at Livvie. Hey, I haven't seen your since the party. How are you?  
  
I'm fine, and it seem you are just fine too, winked Livvie.  
  
Oh hush, said Hermione flushing. She got up and gave Livvie and hug and kissed Ron on the cheek. She steped out of Ron's arms and asked, How was your holiday?  
  
Livvie looked at Hermione and grinned. It was absolutly fantastic. We had such a great time. I love England.  
  
Harry snickered and looked at Ron. You managed to get out of the hotel room did you?  
  
Hermione glared at Harry. What an awful thing to say in front of Livvie, you should be ashamed of yourself.  
  
Ron and Livvie looked at the floor.   
  
Harry started laughing. Well I'll be damned. Livvie actully tamed the rogue.  
  
Livvie and Hermione screamed at the same time.  
  
I'll get you for that one Potter, Ron growled at him.   
  
Livvie took Hermione hands and sat down. We did have the greatest time through. I think I fel in love with him all over again. I- Livvie stopped talking when she noticed the ring on Hermione's third finger. She looked up and smiled. Does this mean what I think it means?  
  
Hermione grinned.   
  
Livvie started yelling Oh my God! I can't believe it. how did he do it? Was it romantic? what did you say?  
  
Ron looked over and saw the two girls jumping up and down squealing. Clam down Livvie. What's wrong?  
  
Livvie looked at him as though he was insane. Wrong? Nothings wrong. Harry and Hermione are getting married!  
  
Ron raised one eyebrow questioning Harry.  
  
Harry laughed at walked over behind Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Yes Ron, I asked Mione to marry me, and she said yes. We are getting married as soon as we graduate.  
  
Ron snickered and said. Well I guess you two didn't leave the bedroom either. Congradulations Potter, you finally had the guts to ask her. You've had that damn ring since sixth year.'  
  
Hermione glared at Ron. You knew he had this and you didn't tell me?  
  
Ron paled. He hated it went Hermione gave him that look. The last time she looked at him that way was in sixth year when she hexed him. Now Mione, don't get your knickers in a twist. He looked up and grinned at Harry. That is, if you are wearing any. He ducked when Hermione chucked a pillow at him. Okay, so I knew about the damned ring. He's been on love with you since first year you know.  
  
Livvie glared at Ron and Harry. I don't know who to hex first. Harry for the comment about the hotel room or you, she jabbed her ringer into Ron's chest, For the comment about the knickers. Will you both stop thinking about sex so we can have a normal conversation.  
  
Ron and Harry grinned at each other. Of course, they said at the same time.  
  
Hermione and Livvie looked at each other and sighed.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts just before dinner. Hermione and Livvie wrapped in Harry and Ron's arms. They were about to sit down when a Hermione noticed something very odd.  
  
Ginny was sitting at the Slytherine table with Malfoy. Hermione elbowed Harry.  
  
Harry whisperd into her ear.  
  
If Ron looks over at the Slytherine table World War III is going to break out in Howgwarts Dining Hall.  
  
Harry looked over at the Slytherine table and saw Ginny and Malfoy. Oh God! Hermione if Ron sees them together- Before he could finish Ron started yelling at Malfoy.  
  
Too late. Hermione moaned.  
  
Malfoy, what the hell are you doing to my sister? Ron ran over to Ginny and yanked her out of Malfoys arms. You touch my sister again and I will kill you.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny and apologized with is eyes. Well if isn't the little Weasle come back to school form the holidays.  
  
Ron saw red. He charged at Malfoy and tackled him. Yelled Hermione, Ginny and Livvie at the same time.   
  
Malfoy and Ron rolling around the Great Hall puching and kicking each other ignoring the girl's protests.   
  
"Harry," Hermione screamed. "Do something."  
  
"What do you want me to do, get in the middle of it?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, Livvie, and Ginny at the same time.   
  
Before Harry could answer, they heard a voice yell from behind them, "Weasley, Malfoy!" Professor McGonnagal called to them.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? The rules specifically state that fighting is prohibited."  
  
"But Professor, Malfoy was forcing himself on my sister."  
  
"In the middle of the great hall?" McGonnagal asked skeptically.  
  
"I was not. Ginny and I were eating at the table and Weasel-" He stopped when he saw Ginny's glare. "Sorry, Weasley, came over and tackled me."  
  
"He was touching my sister."  
  
"So what, she's sixteen, in case you haven't noticed Weasley, she's not a baby anymore."  
  
Ron was about to jump on Malfoy again when Harry held him back.  
  
Professor McGonnagal interrupted the feud. "That still does not give you two the right to fight." She looked over at Hermione. "Ms. Granger, what do you think their punishment should be?  
  
Hermione's head snapped up and she looked flushed. "Um, Ah, you are the Professor, Professor, and I think you will make a wise punishment accordingly."  
  
"Very well spoken Ms. Granger, but asked you what you think, not what I would do."  
  
"Well Professor, I think they both deserve detention."  
  
Ron smiled. "Yeah Herms, that is a good punishment."   
  
Hermione smirked at him. "Just for calling me Herms, you and Malfoy both have detention, together."  
  
The smiles on Draco and Ron's faces vanished. "What?" They said at the same time.  
  
Harry grinned at them both, "Together, it means at the same time, place, and date, as the other.  
  
"Potter-" Draco stared, but when he saw the looked on Ginny's face, he stopped. "Come on Gin, just because I love you, doesn't mean I am going to like your brother and Potter here," He jerked his thumb behind him and pointed to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Draco,"   
  
Before she could say anything else., they were interrupted by Hermoine. "You each will clean half the the trophy room. With out magic."  
  
Harry snorted with laughter and when he received a glare from Hermione, he hid his smirk behind his hand.  
  
"Excellent choice Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermoine beamed. "Thank you Professor."  
  
McGonnagal looked at Ron and Draco, "You will meet Filch in the great hall at eight tomorrow night." She turned and was bout to walk away when something caught her eye.  
  
"Ms. Grager, are congradulations in order?" she asked as she looked at Hermione's left hand.  
  
Hermione looked down ather hand and then looked back to the Professor. "Yes."  
  
Her lips twiched. "Then congradulatons Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter. I wish you all the best." She turned again and then stopped. "You will need to speak to the Head Master about this, there are some things that you need to know." She looked at the three couples, and said. "You all need to speak to the Head Master, there are some things that you must be aware of." With that. she turned and walked away.  
  
"Your getting married?" Ginny smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Wow," she looked over ay Harry. "So this is the ring you bought last year, its abou damned time you gave it to her."  
  
"Yeah Potter, what the hell took you so long?"  
  
Hermione glared at all of them. "You all knew about the ring? What was I, the only person at Hogwarts who didn't know?"  
  
"Oh Hermione, you have to tell us how he did it." Livvie pleaded.   
  
"I bet it was so romantic," sighed Ginny.  
  
"Oh God," Draco and Ron said, as they rolled their eyes.  
  
"Do we have to listen to this?" Draco complained to Ginny.  
  
Ginny walked over to Draco and smiled. "You don't want to here what Hermione and Harry do in their spare time?"  
  
Ron and Draco both blanched. "No," they said at the same time. Harry just blushed.  
  
The girls started laughing at the guys' expressions. Hermione walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear. "I promise I won't kiss and tell Harry, well at least not what we do in bed, but what he do in other places is fair game."   
  
"Oh my god, I just thought of the bachlorette party," Livvie said with suprise, "I totally forgot to ask when he should have it."  
  
"Your right," Ginny agreed. "We have to know when the wedding is first.  
  
Hermione's smile faded. "Livvie, Gin, we need to keep quiet about the wedding."  
  
"Why," they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Ginny, I know you don't believe parents can do things that makethier chilren unhappy, but believe me, some parents can, and will. I can not have my parents finding out about this, or they will kill me."  
  
Ginny laughed, "Well, I don't think they would go that far, but why would they be unhappy, your marrying one of the most respected, wealthy, and popular wizards in the world" When she saw the looks that passed between Livvie, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, she asked, "Is there something I'm missing here?"  
  
Hermione drew a shaky breath, "Ginny, my parents would do anything that helped them socialy and politically advance, that includes killing their only child," she said threw tears.  
  
"What Granger, do they hit you or something," Draco joked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Hermione looked at him threw pain filled eyes, "You know Draco, you and I are not that much different, we both were the only ones that gave a damn about our selves before we found the ones we loved. I was so afraid and alone, until I meet Harry, I learned to love. We both hate our parents with a passion, mine because they don't give a damn about what happens to me as long as it doesn't hurt their status among the ton. You hate your parents becuse they want you to go against the one thing that you truly love." Hermione said looking a Ginny.  
  
Ron interrupted. "Woah, wait a minute, Draco and my sister are in love, when the bloddy hell did this happen and why wasn't I informed?"  
  
"Shut up Ron," they all told him.  
  
Hermione smiled, then looked back at Draco, "You hate your father because he tortures you, physicallly, mentally, and emotionally. I hate my father, becausehe does the same damn thing." She stopped and swalled a lump in her throat. "I may be muggle born, Malfoy, but we are alike in so many ways. Until I met Harry, I had no idea what love was, I thought it was an emotion that made everyone weak. Until you met Ginny, your heart was made of stone. They changed us, we owe them everything." Hermione stared at Draco with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forhead. "Gin, we can have an engagement party, you just need to keep it small and quiet.  
  
Ginny nodded and looked over at Livvie, Well, it looks like we have our work cut out for us. She turned to Hermione. Do you know what you want for the wedding, do you wan to be a sring or summer bride?  
  
Hermione smiled. I was hoping to be spring. I love the way all the flowers look, and the way everything is in bloom.  
  
Draco and Ron groaned. Oh Jesus, said Draco. Come on Gin, do we have to listen to this. This is their bloody wedding.  
  
Ginny looked at him. Well your coming aren't you? She slithered next to him, As my date?  
Ron looked absolutly livid. You are not dating my sister.  
  
Ginny looked angrily over at Ron. Just who the hell do you think you are. You may be my big brother, but this is my life and I will date who ever I bloody well please.  
  
Yes, you can date who ever you bloody well please, except Malfoy. Ron said.  
  
Livvie interjected. I want to talk to you. She looked over at the rest of the group. We're going to bed. Hermione we can still use your room right?  
  
Hermione nodded. Of course. All my stuff is in Harry's room anyway. Why don't you just move Ron's and your stuff in. I won't be using it, so you both can have it.  
  
Livvie smiled. Thanks. She nodded to everyone. See you all in the morning.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco. I want to go eat, I'm still hungary. Harry, Hermione congradulations again. Hermione tell me when a good time is to plan the wedding and bridal shower. She grasped Draco's arm, and pulled him into the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione exhaled loudly. She took a step, but fell against Harry. Mione, are you okay? Harry asked in concern.  
  
I'm fine, she said. I just want to go lay down, I'm so tired.  
  
Come on, I'll go with you.  
  
No, Harry, go get something to eat. I just really want to be alone for a little while, Hermione said softly.  
  
he said with a puzzled expression. He watched her walk off to their bedroom.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Livvie and Ron made their way to bed. She stripped, and got into bed. She pulled the sheets over her bare breasts and looked over at Ron. His was looking out the window with his back to her.  
  
Livvie said in a low voice. Please, come to bed, love.  
  
When he didn't move, she called him again. Ron, please, don't do this. Please, don't shut me out. I need you so much right now.   
  
Ron turned to look at her. The sheets were wrapped around her body, and he could see the blue sheets covering part of her breasts. Her long, black hair was fanned out on the blue pillow that matched her eyes. He could make out every curve, every plain of her body beneth the sheet. He walked over to the bed and sat down.   
  
Livvie looked up at him. She sat up oh her knees and kissed his neck softly. Take your clothes off, she whisperd into his ear. She layed her heas back down on the pillow and sighed.   
  
Ron got up and slowly removed his clothes. He climed in bed next to Livvie. He caressed her cheek and neck with his fingers.  
  
Livvie whispered puzzled. She felt his thumb trail over her lips. She parted them and kissed it. Tell me what's wrong. You haven't said a word since we left the great hall.  
  
He slid his hand down and cupped her breast. she moaned and arched into his hand.  
  
Ron, tell me. She felt him move his finger over the tip of her breast. Talk to me I-  
She bit her lower lip as she felt him move his other hand at the apex of her thighs.  
  
I don't want to talk Livvie, I want you, here, now. He moved so his hips were between her thighs. He positioned himself outside her enterance and thrust in.  
  
Ron what- Livvie gasped as she arched her back off the bed, threw her head back, and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the waves of pleasure ripple through her.  
  
Yes Livvie, just like that. Ron looked down. He thrust into her again only harder, faster, with more intensity. Open your eyes. Look at me.  
  
Her lashes fluttered, but she couldn't find the strength to open them. He brought her arms above her head and thrust again. Open your eyes Livvie, I want to see them when you come.  
  
I can't, Oh God Ron, please, I can't She couldn't feel like this. It was too intense. She arched her back again. Some how she then found the strength to open her eyes. She looked into Ron's. She could see the love and intensity that was mirrored in her own.  
  
He slid his and beneth her back and rested it at the base of her spine. Arch into me.  
  
Livvie gasped as she came. She trembled and shook under him. She almost sobbed out in pleasure as she felt him stiffen above her as his thrusts become irratic.   
  
He collapsed on top of her. Ron rolled over onto his back, and let go of Livvie. I can't talk right know Liv, I can't stop thinking about my sister with Malfoy. He got up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Livvie lay on the bed stunned. That have never happend before, he always held her after they made love. He would always rub her back as her body calmed down and she would fall asleep in his arms. She hated the feeling of him gone. She felt as though part if her soul was gone. She felt her eyes blur with unshed tears. _No I can't cry. He would think I'm a little baby for crying because he left me. _She felt the tears well again. _But he left me. The moment I needed him the most,he left me. _She let out a ting sob. She had no idea why she was acting this way. She had never cried. She rarley cried. Since her father was a death eater she needed to learn to be emotionally strong.   
  
Ron walked back into the bedroom and looked over at Livvie. She was sitting up in bed woth the sheets pulled up to her breasts. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, and he could see the tears on her cheeks. Livvie, what's wrong? He reached over, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She jerked away for his touch. Don't touch me. She turned and layed her head down on the pillow. She couldn't let him see her like this. So open, so vunerable. Please go away.   
  
Ron crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck ans shoulders. He stroked her silken black hair, laying on the baby blue pillow. Livvie, I'm sorry, Malfoy of just getting to me. I mean it's not everyday that someone finds out their baby sister is shagging your sworn enemy.  
  
Livvie turned and burrowed her face in Ron's neck. She could smell his scent. You never left me before.  
  
Ron looked down at her.   
  
She looked up to him with her baby blue tear filled eyes. I was trembling in your arms, and you left me. I felt so alone, you weren't there to hold me as my body calmed down. I- She cut off as another sob tore through her throat.  
  
Shh, I'm here now Liv. He stroked up and down her spine. I love you. I had no idea Livvie, I love you so damn much I thought my heart was going to break when I saw you crying. He kissed her temple and rocked her gentally. Go to sleep. I'll hold you all night Livvie, I promise, just rest. He was worried about her. She never cryed unless she had a good reason.   
  
Livvie sat up. I'm sorry Ron, you must think I am a complete reck. I barley ever cry.  
  
Ron layed her back down into the pillows, and loomed over her. He slipped one hand wipped away the tears. Tell me why you were crying. He leaned down and kissed her. He rested his weight in his elbows and leaned over her.  
  
Livvie lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. When I came, it was really intense. She blushed and looked away. When he made her look back into his eyes she continued. I was trembling in your arms, I could still feel everything. I could stillyou feel you inside me. All these emotions and sensations were coursing through my mind and body and then you were gone.  
  
I understand how you felt Livvie, I felt it too. I just couldn't let passion consume me now. Not while Draco Malfoy is in my sisters life.  
  
Ronald Weasley, you are not your sisters keeper, nor are you her baby sitter. She is sixteen, and is old enough to make her own desions. Besides, do you really think this relationship is going to last long when his father finds out about them.  
  
That's just it Livvie, what if Draco is doing the same thing that your father asked you to do.  
  
She stared at him in shock. You think I'm in this relationship because my father wants infromation. You think I could make love with you like this and not mean it. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She got out of bed and reached for her silk robe.  
  
Ron whirled around and looked at her. No, Livvie, Oh God, No that' s not what I meant.  
  
I put my heart, body, and soul into making love to you. Sometimes, I can't breath, knowing what happens when you're inside me.  
  
Ron walked over to Livvie, and pulled her into his arms. Liv, please that's not what I meant. How could I think that when you are going to pull my skin off asyou come. I can feel every emotion in your body, I can see every emotion in your eyes, how could I possibly think you are doing this because your father told you to.  
  
I don't know. But for a moment I though that you thought that I was capable of faking these emotions.  
He slipped his hand inside her silk robe and cupped her breast. Come back to bed, he urged. He untied the knot and pushed the silk off her shoulders. The robe pooled and the bottom of her feet and he pulled her back onto the bed.  
  
The next evening Ron and Draco made their way down to the throphy room. Weasley, this is all your fault. We have to clean this entire bloody room, because you just had to tackle me in front of the teacher.  
  
You were all over my sister Malfoy, what the hell was I supposed to do stand by and watch?  
  
Your sister is old enough to make her own decisions. For christ sakes Weasley, she is sixteen years old. She's not the little sis that she once was. She is a grown women.  
  
You're Lucious Malfoy's son, what could you want from my sister than to use her to help you little plans for You-Know -Who.  
  
Draco looked over at Ron and glared. Did you hear anyting that Granger said last night. You know she wasn't far off her mark either. He grimaced and told Ron. I hate my father, for al the reasons Granger told us and more. The last thing I want to do is be Voldemort's lap dog like my father.  
  
They made there way into the trophy room and started to clean in silence. They would glare at each other noe and then but they never said a word. By the time they were done it was almost eleven and they were exhausted.   
  
Ron looked over at Draco and asked. Do you love my sister?  
  
Draco looked over at him sincerly. With all my heart.  
  
Do you even have one?  
  
Draco stared at Ron. You know, the reason I hated you? I htought you had the perfect life. You had parents that loved you, people that believed in you, and people you could trust. Until your sister, I had no idea what it was like to love, hell, I didn't even know what love was. Your sister has taught me, and I love her. You may not believe this, and god knows you have no reason to trust me, or even like me, but I will never let anyone hurt your sister. I will die for her, if I need to. He turned at left.  
  
Ron stood in the middle of the hallway staring after Draco. You better not hurt my sister Malfoy, he mumbled to himself.   
  
Chapter 20  
  
January passed quickley. February was passing, and before anyone new it, it was Valentine's Day.  
  
Harry woke up to find Hermione looking out the window.   
he asked. What's wrong?  
  
Hermione turned around at him and smiled. Nothing, couldn't sleep. You know I have trouble sometimes.  
  
He looked over at her concerned. Are you sure you're okay? He got up and walked over to her. She was standing in one of her silk night gowns, the one that shw wore the first night they made love. He remembered that night gown, and that night vividly.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her and he felt her lean back against him.Happy Valentine's Day, Mione, he whispered into her ear.  
She smiled and looked up at him. Hmm. You know, before today I always though Valentine's Day was just a cheep ploy to get people to buy flowers and chocolate. But, now since I have you, it doesn't seem like a waste anymore.  
  
Well, I'm glad I could restore your faith in the human race. he joked. He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a long, rectangular box. Open it, he told her.  
  
She looked at him with curiosity. She pulled off the rapping paper and opend the velvet box. Inside was a gold, heart shaped locket. On the front was inscribed. To my love. On the back read, Forever, Harry Inside, lay a picure of Harry and Hermione holding each other, laughing. The other side that was supposed to hold a second picture was blank.   
  
Hermione looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes. I love it, and I love you. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she broke to hug and turned around. Put it on me.  
  
He clasped the claso around her neck and kissed it.   
  
Harry, I would love to make with you right know, but if we aren't down stairs in twenty minues, we will be late for breakfast.  
  
He reluctantly stopped kissing her neck, and let her go. They both dressed quickley, did their morning routine in the bathroom and went down to breakfast.  
  
As they were walking down to breakfast they saw Ginny and Draco.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry. They really are in love with each other.   
  
Hey, and Ron is actually taking it very well.  
  
I know, ever since they had detension together they have reached an understanding. Hermione pulled Harry on the sleeve. Come on for some reason I am starving all the time, I need something to eat.  
  
Harry snickered. Did I drain all your energy last night?  
  
Harry James Potter! How dare you say that in the middle of the Great Hall, Hermione said indignantly.  
Yes, Harry how could you be talking about that in the Great Hall, said Ginny from behind them.  
  
You decided to actully to come in and eat breakfast instead of sucking face with lover boy in the hall? Harry asked her. When Hermione smaked him on the arm he winced.   
  
Draco smirked at Harry. Well Potter- when he saw Ginny's face he rolled his eyes. _Harry, _I am amazed you two made it out of the bedroom. After all it is lover's day isn't it?  
  
Is sex all that guys think about? Hermione asked them.  
  
said Harry, Draco, and Ron from behind her.  
  
Oh Hermine, by the way, he were going shopping at Hogsmeade this weekend and we need to go pick out your dress. We also need brides maid dresses. Livvie interrupted.  
  
Of course, I forgot. I wonder what color would look good on me, said Ginny thoughtfully.  
  
Draco, Ron, and Harry looked at each other and then at the girls. Draco was the first to speak, Don't worry love, you look beautiful in everything.  
  
Nice save Malfoy, mumbled Ron.  
  
Oh come on, I need to find my wedding gown! I have no idea what I want, how I want my hair, or even where I want the wedding. I haven't even begun to plan it. I have no idea how many people are going to be there. I mean the famous Harry Potter is getting married. Do we go small or big? Do we have it in a church or hear at Hogwarts? What am I going to tell my parents? Oh by the dad, I am getting married to the man I ove, not the one you choose.' I could always tell them I have no choice but then they would kill me, literally. I have no idea- Hermione was cut off by Harry's finger.  
  
Breath Mione, we will figure this all out together. I promise. Just have a fun time out with the girls buying the dress of your dreams.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.   
  
Come on Hermione, we are going to have so much fun, said Ginny. They walked out of the Great Hall and into one of the carrages headed for Hogsmeade.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry.Is she okay? She seams a little stressed.  
  
Draco snorted. A little?  
  
She hasn't been sleeping well lately. I know she pretends she's okay for my sake,all she'll tell me is that she's tired. He shrugged his shoulders and walked off.  
  
Yes master? Wormtail asked.  
  
Where is the mudblood?  
  
She is back as school sir. She is heading to Hogsmeade.  
  
Very good Wormtail. Put the plan into motion. I want the mudblood and the two muggle lovers with her alive.  
  
Yes master.  
  
Hermione, Livvie and Ginny were inside the shop looking and dresses. She pulled Livvie aside. Liv, I know we have only been friends for a few months, but would you be my maid of honor at the wedding?   
  
Livvie beamed at her, Of course I will, She said while hugging Hermione.  
  
Good, know what do you think of this dress? Does it make me look to poofy?  
  
No, not at all, if you want to look like a cream puff.  
  
Oh shut up, Hermione smacked Livvie.  
  
yelled Ginny, I think I found the perfect dress. It was ivory silk that was strappless. Instead of a vail, their was a silver tiarra that went with in it.  
  
Livvie and Hermione gasped. I love it, Hermione told Ginny. She took the dress and tried it on. The bodice stuck to Hermione like a second skin. Do you think Harry will like this?  
  
He'll love it, Livvie told her.  
  
You'll knock em dead kiddo, said Ginny with a laugh.  
  
After two more hours of shopping, Hermione was getting sick. She had barley slept the pasted few night and it was starting to catch up with her.  
  
Hermione, are you okay? You look like a ghost.  
  
I'm just tired. I haven't been feeling well lately.  
  
Livvie looked concerned. Does Harry know?  
  
Hermione said a little to loudly. I mean, no, it would only worry him over nothing.  
  
They just nodded and went back to Hogwarts.  
  
When they walked through the doors, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and fainted. Livvie and Ginny exclaimed.  
  
I'll get her to the hospital wing, you go get Harry, Livvie told Ginny.  
  
Ginny nodded and ran up to the common room. Ron and Harry were playing chess. Ginny came running through the portrait hole. Hermione... she just fell... she.. she... we were just looking at gowns and she said she was tired... and wanted to go back to school, she explained through gasps of air.  
  
Where is she?   
  
Livvie took her to the hospital wing.  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Harry ran down to the hospital wing. They saw Livvie standing in the waiting room.  
Ron ran up to her and hugged her. What going on?  
  
I got her here as fast as I could and Madam Polmfry took her away.  
  
They waited for another ten minutes when Madam Polmfry came in. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger would like to see you. Before he could ask, she held up her hand. She's fine, justs needs a good night sleep. I am putting her on bed rest for a day or two. She can go back to her room when ever she is ready.  
  
Harry nodded and walked over to Hermione. he whispered. You scared me you know.  
  
Hey to you too. I'm sorry, I was just so tired, she smiled faintly.  
  
Ron, Livvie and Ginny all walked in and smiled. Hey, are you okay, you nearly gave me a heart attack when you fellin the hall, Livvie told her.  
  
I'm fine, really. I just want to go up to our room and go to sleep. she stared to get up, but fell right back down.  
  
Come on, Harry whispered and picked her up.  
  
I can walk you know, Hermione argued.  
  
Right, and have you fall right back down, fat chance.  
  
Hermione put up no futher argument as harry carried her back to their bedroom. She was almost asleep when he put her down on the bed. Stay with me, she whispered. I don't want to be alone.  
Harry nodded and slipped under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her, and she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
He woke up a few hours later by the sound of someone being sick from the bathroom. He got up and found Hermione kneeling on the floor of the bathroom, leaning over the toilet bowl.  
  
She flushed the toilet, got up brushed her teeth, and got a cold cloth and put it on the back of her neck.  
  
Harry asked.  
  
She twirled aroound and stared wide eyed at him Harry, what are you doing up? You are supposed to be asleep. She was leaning a little to heavily on the sink, and was about to slid to the floor, when she felt Harry's strong arms around he waist. Come on, lets get you back to bed. All Hermione did was nod.  
  
Are you okay? Do you need to go back to the hospital wing?  
  
No, I'm fine Harry, I just want to go back to sleep.  
  
He layed them down on the bed and pulled up the covers.  
  
A few days later, Hermione, Harry, Livvie, Ron, Ginny and Draco were called into the Headmasters office.  
  
Please, won't you all sit down. We have much to discuss. Dumbledore told them.  
  
They all sat down and looked at him.  
Professor, I presume this has to do with the living arrangment we have going here. Hermione started.  
  
Actully Miss Granger, that is precisly what I was going to talk to you all about. As you know Voldemort has grown back to full power and we are battling him everyday in our own way. You six, however are the key to stopping him  
  
They all said at the same time.  
  
He laughed at their reaction. Well perhaps this will help you. He passed out a scroll of parchment to each of them. What you are reading is a prophecy written by Merlin himself. I will leave you alone to look over these in private, please fell free to ask me ant questions you may have.  
  
Harry looked down at his parchment and stared to read.  
  
_The Lovers:  
Two years have passed from the first kiss,  
Two hours pass in order to miss.  
Love each other for years to come,  
It takes passion to come undone.  
She lets her guard down for true love,  
The seeker of the world above.  
Love conqures all, even hate,  
In order to win you must have fate.  
  
The Visonairies:  
Black and red the colors of danger,  
You thought as much until you met that stranger.  
Her eyes like sapires they are so blue,  
It took her years to realize her heart was true.  
It took her forever to trust,  
And even then she tought it was lust.  
  
The Advesaries:  
Have known each other for seven years,  
You learned to conqure all your fears.  
The enemy of the dark and light,  
Will help each side in day and night.  
The lover keeps you on good,  
Like no other person could.  
The father keeps you in the dark,  
Until your lover lit a spark.  
A double agent you must play,  
In order for light to seek their way.  
  
A mother's love protected you,  
your son will have that protection too.  
Christmas Day it all started,  
September is when it will be departed.  
  
When dark and light must fight,   
It will take all your might.  
You must fight together,  
In order for light to conqure forever.  
If you choose a different way,  
Darkness will seek his order and stay.  
When all three couples are together,  
Light will turn for the better.  
_  
He looked over at everyone who was staring at him.  
  
Do any of you know what this means? he asked them.  
  
Well, it obviosly about us, Hermione said. About all of us. The lovers, are Harry and I, the visionaries are Ron and Livvie, and the advesaries are Ginny and Draco. What supposed to happen is pretty clear, we just don't know when. Merlin talks about a son, and Christmas Day, does he mean Jesus?  
  
Draco snorted. Merlin was a wizard, I don't think he cared about Jesus.  
  
Shut up Malfoy, they all said simultaniously.  
  
Everyone was confused, but Hermione was thinking that all hop may not be lost after all.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Two weeks later, Hermione was feeling back to her old self, except for unexpected trips to the bathroom to throw up her breakfast.   
  
She was in the common room doing her homework when an owl came through the window and landed on her book. She took the note from him and read.  
  
_Hermione,  
Meet me out by the lake. I'll be waiting.  
Love,  
Harry  
  
_She smiled to herself, and walked out to the lake. When she got there, she saw Harry, Ron, Livvie, Draco, and Ginny walking toward the lake too.  
  
She smiled at them and asked, Harry, what are you planning? You said you wanted to see me.  
  
Harry looked at her puzzled. I did?  
  
Her smile faded. You sent me an owl. The note was from you, it said you wanted to talk to me.  
  
Hermione, I got a not from Draco, saying he wanted to see me here, Ginny told her.   
  
What the hell is going on here? I got a not from you Ginny, I didn't send you one.  
  
Livvie chuckled nervously. Ron, I take it you didn't send me a note did you? When he shook his head, she nodded. Come on people, he all have nots from our significant others. One of us, had to send the notes. We all say we didn't. Something is going on, and I want know now. As soon as she finished she felt a pull at her naval.  
  
Harry new instantly that the letters were acting as portkeys. He just has no idea why or where they were going.  
They all landed with a thud. What the bloody hell was that? Ginny screamed. Malfoy, if this is one your idea of a romantic rondevous your dead.  
  
Gin, if I was planning one, do you really think I would have invited your brother, his girlfriens, and two best friends along too? He groound out through gritted teeth.  
  
Livvie looked at Draco. I know where we are. Don't you reconize it Malfoy? It's in all the pictures taken of our fathers  
  
Draco looked at her and swore. This bloody well can't be happening. Not this weekend.  
  
Would someone like to fill the rest of us in? Hermione said in a surgat coated voice.  
  
That can be arranged Miss Granger, said a voice from behind her.  
  
They all turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy behind her, wand out, pointed at them.  
  
If you wanted me home all you had do was ask. Why the hell did you have to bring everyone else with me? Draco asked in annoyance.  
  
We wanted everyone with you, said another voice. with is wand pointed at them as well.  
  
Livvie cried.   
  
Of course, Voldemort's right and left arms are here to do his dirt work for him. What was he afraid of facing six armed teenage wizards? We aren't even out of school yet and he's already afraid of us? Harry asked the two Death Eaters.  
  
Hermione said a warning voice.   
  
I take it no one brought their wand did they? Ginny asked casually. When everyone looked at her, she sighed. Well, I guess we need another tactic than, fighting our way out won't work. Ideas anyone?  
  
Lucius walked over to Ginny and stared up and down. So, your my son's newest conquest. I haven't seen you since you were eleven. You certainly have grown up Weasley.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. Oh I could say the same thing to you Malfoy. You have more wrinkles, and your hair has turned gray, you are also looking kind of peeved. Am getting on your nerves.  
  
I have always hated Weasleys.  
  
Oh that hurts Malfoy, that cuts deeply. Everyone loves me. They all think I am the sweetest little thing. What is it Malfoy? Your wife not putting out anymore? Or can you not get it up in the bedroom? Ginny smirked.  
  
She felt it before she saw it. I visious slap fell across her cheek and she fell to the floor.  
  
Son of a bitch, Ron and Draco growled.  
  
This way, Potter, the master wants to see you all. Bennett said  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Livvie, Draco, and Ginny, all followed Livvie's father. They were taken to a chamber, and put into shackles on the wall, so they were facing the middle of the room.  
  
Once they were lined up, Hermione, Ginny, and Livvie on one side and Harry, Ron, and Draco on the other, Malfoy and Bennett left.  
  
Does anyone have any odea how to get out of here? Hermione asked. By the way Draco, you never did tell us where we are.  
  
Malfoy Manor, in the sound proof chambers in the basement. Even if we could get out of the shackles, we couldn't get out of here with out magic.  
  
Ron muttered.  
  
Harry, when Voldemort comes in- she cou him off before he could argue with her. We both know, he's coming. Just remeber I love you, and please, no matter what he does, remember we have a wedding to plan, and I need you there for it to work. Please, don;t do anything stupid.  
  
How touching, a voice said behind them. The door was open and a clocked figure walked toward them. Potter, this is the way I always pictured our last meeting.  
  
Voldemort, or should I call you Tom?  
  
Voldemort's eyes flashed with anger. Then it turned into a cold smirk. He turned to Hermione.  
  
So, your the mudblood. I though he would have picked somone with more class, maybe a pureblood.  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. That's a little hypocrtical don't you think? One of your parents was a muggle, so that would make you a what? A Half-blood. You aren't even a pure blood yourself, and you think they are the only kinds of wizards that should exist.   
  
Voldemort turned back to Harry. You picked a spit-fire though, didn't you. He turned to Hermione. Didn't your father ever teach you to respect men? That women were made to do a man's bidding. I might have to teach you for him. Crusio!  
  
Hermione screamed in pain as soon as the spell hit her. It felt like knives were slicing through her skin. Then the pain stopped, as quickly as it had begun.  
  
Voldemort smiled. We're going to play a little game. I'm going to ask the men questions, and if I don't like the answers, your whores will pay the price.  
  
Voldemort looked over at Ron, Weasley, I presume. I have two weapons against you. Your lover, and you sister. I'll let you choose. Which one gets the punishment you just caused?  
  
Go to hell, Ron told him.   
  
i'll choose for you then. He pointed his wand at Livvie.   
  
Livvie screamed. She couldn't help it. No matter how many times she had felt it before, it always made her scream.  
  
All right, we'll play your game, Harry told him.  
  
Wise choice Potter. Now, how are the Order of the Phoenix members?  
  
I think you know the answer to that Voldemort, other wise you wouldn't be asking.  
  
Very Good Potter, but it wasn't the answer I wanted. He trained his want on Hermione and yelled.   
  
Hermione was ready this time. She didn't yell, she didn't even flinch.   
  
Voldemort was shell shocked. He had never seen a person not cowar from his curses. He stormed out of the room.  
  
Livvie asked her. How the hell did you do that? How you not feel the pain  
  
Hermione smiled faintly at her. I felt it, but I didn't let it control me. I put the pain out of my mind and concentrated on something else.  
  
Everyone asked her.  
  
She smirked. Harry, if you need me answer that question, you must not remember it that vividly.  
  
Harry blushed, Draco and Ron groaned, Livvie and Ginny giggled at her comment.  
  
Does it really work? Livvie asked her.  
  
You still fell the pain, but it doesn't consume you. Just think about the happiest time in your life. The most incredible moment.  
Ginny got a sour look on her face. Just don't tell us out loud Livvie, I really don't want to know any details about my big brother's sex life.  
  
Big, discribes him perfectly. Livvie snickered.  
  
It was Ron's turn to blush. The girls just laughed hysterically. Hermione was amazed. _We are chained to a wall, in no hope of escape and we are joking about each other's love lives, _she said to herself.  
  
Voldemort and six other men returned just as they were laughing. All the smiles died, and anger replaced the fear.  
  
I will ask the questions, you will answer. Potter, who is helping you?  
  
Go to hell, Voldemort, if it can stand you.  
  
Voldemort smiled coldly I thought you would say that. He took out his wand. He moved ot between Ron and Hermione You have a choice Potter, which one dies, your girlfriend, or your best friend?  
  
Hermione yelled.  
  
He turned to her. You are not supposed to talk you little mudblood, I may have to teach you a lesson.  
  
Hermione smiled. Give it your best shot.  
  
  
  
Hermione laughed. That was good Voldemort. Her laughter died. All six death eaters broke into flames. Their robes caught fire, and they ran from the room. She looked at Voldemort But I'm better.  
  
Everyone looked at her in suprise. They had never seen her do anything like that.  
  
You little whore. Avada Kedavra! he yelled. The spell hit her square in the chest.  
  
Harry screamed.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Professors Mcgonnagal, Snape, Lupin, and Sirius, were all sitting in Dumbledore's office.   
  
Dumbledore looked over at Sirius. I'm sorry Sirius, but there is nothing we can do. Malfoy Manor is shut tightly, and even if we could send in Aurors, we could be indangering Harry's life. We know that the Weasleys are with him, along with Draco and Livvie, not to mention Hermione who will never let Harry out of her sight. They will think of something to get out of there.  
  
With all do respect, Headmaster, what if they don't? If Potter can't defeat Voldmort, no one can, Snape commented.  
  
Have faith in them Severus, they can do anything if they set thier minds to it. McGonagal.  
  
How are six teenagers, who haven't even full trained witches and wizards defeat the Dark Lord, Minerva? We have no idea of they are even still alive.  
  
Oh shut up Snivilus, you only hate Harry because he is James's son, and my godson. If you had the chance you would expell him with out a thought. Sirius snapped.  
  
We have to wait and see, Dumbledore interrupted. We have to believe that everything is okay, if anything happens, Voldmort will want to gloat, and let us know. We already recieved a message from him that he had all three couples. They are safe for the time being. We will just have to wait and see.  
  
At everyone's nod he added. Order everyone into their towers, don't tell them why, just make sure they are all together.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Harry screamed at her.  
  
Voldemort turned to look at Harry. Well Potter, it looks like you are down one less allie.  
  
You son of a bitch, I'll kill you. Harry said in a low, deadly voice.  
  
Not if I kill you first Potter, but first I want you to watch as I kill all your friends.  
  
Before you kill me Voldemort, I want to know. Did you honestly think that I would follow in my father's foot steps in becoming your lap dog, or are you just stupid.  
  
Young Malfoy, your father has many things to teach you, one of them is respect for your superiors.  
  
So, who is going to die second Potter? I have already eliminated your whore. No who shall I kill next. Your best friend? His lover, or his sister? It's your choice.  
a voice said behind him.  
  
He turned around and gasped in suprise and outrage.  
  
Harry whispered in relief.  
  
As I said before, your good Voldemort, but you need some practice. You know, it's kind of embarrasing if you think about it. You are a fully grown man, the most powerful dark wizard since Slytherin, and you couldn't even kill a year old boy.  
  
That was a fluke, his mother was protecting him. Love is a weak emotion, how could it protect someone from my power.  
  
Hermione looked strait into Voldemorts eyes. You couldn't kill Harry, she leaned forward as far as she could and said, what makes you think you can kill his son?  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. He was going to be a father? Why hadn't she told him?   
  
Voldemort looked at Hermione with horror. Your carrying Potter's child? How did that happen?  
  
Ginny snorted. Didn't your mother teach you about the birds and the bees?  
  
Ron was worried that his sister's smart nouth was going to get her in trouble.  
  
Come now Voldemort, you couldn't kill Harry with that curse, and you can't kill his fiancee because she is carrying his child. Kind of pathetic really, if you think about it. The darkest wizard of all time can't even kill a muggle born witch.  
  
You little whore, Voldemort hissed at her.  
  
Ah,ah,ah, that's not a noce word. Whore' is sounds so dirty, I prefer the word financee or I could live with lover, but not whore.  
  
he called.  
  
What? Are you that much of a coward, that you can't will a women withour magic. I'm only seventeen, your a full grown man. Hermione started to laught. You're not a very smart man grant you, but you are bigger than me.  
  
He walked over to her and backhanded her across the face.  
  
Hermione didn't even flinch. Oh that hurt Voldemort, or should I call you Tom? Yes, I like Tom better. So Tom, are you going to have your minions do the dirty work for you, or are you going to unchain me and fight me like a man?  
  
He glared at her. You couldn't last one second against me. I am Lord Voldemort.  
  
Hermione smiled. Try me.  
  
Voldemort glare turned into a cold leer. Alright, Granger, I'll let you out of your chains, but you will only have a wand to protect yourself.  
  
Hermione, no, he'll kill you, Harry commanded her.  
  
Harry, look at our situation, we have no way out, and no weapons. Do you have a better idea?  
  
Harry glared at her. Voldemort, I completely agree with her, that you are a coward, but I don't agree with her fighting you all by yourself. It's me you want, let me fight you instead.  
  
Voldemort laughed. Where's the sport in that? I want you to watch your _financee_ die. However, I will allow her to pick someone to fight with her, since I will be having someone fight with me. At that moment, Lucius Malfoy walked in the room.  
  
Hermione looked at him. It's a deal Tom, whoops sorry it slipped. We have a deal, _Voldemort_, Malfoy will fight on your side, and I get to choose someone to fight with me. Unchain me and let the games begin.  
  
Voldemort said, and Hermione was freed from her chains.   
  
I need a wand Voldemort. He threw her a wand and she looked at it. Thank you.  
  
Who will fight with you? Voldemort asked her.  
  
Hermione smiled. Since Lucius Malfoy is fighting with you, it's only fitting that Draco Malfoy should fight with me. She pointed the her wand and Draco and freed him.  
  
My son, will never fight against me. He knows what a powerful wizard I am.  
  
At that comment Ginny snorted. What is it with you dark wizards, are you all stupid or just unlogical. Powers are inherited from parent. If you are a powerful wizard, chances are, your son is too.  
  
Are you calling me stupid Weasley?  
  
Ginny raised her eye and nodded her head.   
  
Choose Draco, between dark and light, bewteen your father and your lover, between lust and loyalty.  
  
Draco took the wand. He looked at it and suddenly fired a spell at his father. He went flying back into the wall, and stared dumbfounded by what Draco had just done.  
  
Do you really think that I would join you, the man that was beaten me my entire life? A man who only cares about himself. A man who is a servant that bows and beggs before a person, that isn't even whole?  
  
How dare you insult your master. You will be punished for those words. He lifted his wand, but before he could say a spell, Draco put a binding curse on him.  
  
Your master, and I choose this side because I love Ginny more than life. But I also joined this side, is because it will give me a chance to fight against you.  
  
Now that they are fighting, I believe we can continue our little disagreement. Hermione turned to Voldemort.  
  
Both spells hit the opponent strait in the chest.  
  
Herione felt the pain from the curse, but immediatly closed off her emotions and ignored the pain. Voldmort's lay in her hand, with him on the floor. he told her, you want to fight dirty? Serpensortia!  
  
A large snake lept out infront of Hermione. It hissed and spit, glaring at her. Hermione screamed. The snake was slithering closer to her. Harry, your a parselmouth, talk to him, make him go back.  
  
You boyfriend won't be able to control one of my snakes. She is especially trained in killing.  
  
The snake gained on Hermione. She was almost to the wall. Harry could see that she was running out of time. He needed to do something. He concentrated.  
  
Then he told the snake in Parselmouth, Stay away from her, she's not the one you want.  
  
Hermione said as she pointed the chains holding Harry against the wall.  
  
Harry ran over to Hermione and grabbed her pulling her to his chest. Do you have anymore ideas baby? We're kind of running out of time? We need a plan to defeat Voldemort.  
  
We don't need a wand to defeat him.  
  
Harry asked her puzzled.   
  
was the only word she said. She then pulled herself from his embrace and freed Ron, Livvie, and Ginny.   
  
What the hell is going on? Livvie asked. We need to get out of here.  
  
Ginny looked over at Draco, who was holding his own against his father, but tiring quickly. Then all of a sudden, Draco put his father in a full body binding curse, the one Harry had used on Neville in second year. Draco's father lay on the floor, unmoving.  
  
Ginny yelled.  
  
She ran up, and threw her arms around him. Thank God, your alright.  
  
Harry and Hermione were still in trouble though. They were up against the wall and the snake was getting closer. Suprisingly Hermione wasn't afraid anymore. To tell the truth, she was getting a little annoyed with the damn snake. She pointed her wand at it and blew it up. I am really getting sick of your games Voldemort, now it's Harry and I against you, all alone, with no one to help you. This should be fun.   
  
You give yourself too much credit little mudblood. You will never defeat the greatest wizard with magic.  
  
Hermione smiled. Your right, that's why I would be using magic. She grabbed Harry, and pulled her to her. Kiss me.  
  
Ginny looked over at them in astonishment. That's your big plan to beat Voldemort? To make out?  
  
No, Ginny, love his what defeated him before, I'm hoping, it will do it again. Love is what almost killed him before. You are in love with Draco, Livvie is in love with Ron, and I'm in love with Harry, our love is what's going to kill him for good.   
  
Nothing can kill me, Voldemort told her.  
  
Your arragance, and our love will be your down fall, watch.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Hermione look over at Harry. I love you, and she kissed him, long, deep, and hard.  
  
She broke the kiss and looked up at Harry. I'm not strong enough, to say the spell, you are the only one who can defeat him, by saying a spell. Our love will only go so far. It will weaken him enough so you can say it. Say _amoramus _and hopefully it will kill him for good. She kissed him again. This time pouring every ounce of love into it.  
  
Harry broke the kiss, took the wand, and pointed it at Voldemort. he yelled. A red light burst from his wand and hit Voldemort straight in the chest.  
  
As soon as the curse hit him, he felt it. The pain was excruciating. It felt like he had been hit a hundered times with the crusiatus curse.   
  
The three couples watched as Voldemort crumpled to the floor, and burst into flames.   
  
Well, I guess that takes care of that. Ginny said happily. Draco, we are in the basement of Malfoy Manor correct? You must know a way to get us out of here.  
  
Everyone looked at her as if she was from Mars. They had just vanquished the most powerful dark wizard the world had ever seen, and she was acting like she just lost a game of chess, and was shaking it off.   
  
Draco laughed. Yes honey, I do, follow me.  
  
They walked out of the basement and made their way into the living room as his house. They each took a handful of flew powder, and flewed to Hogsmeade.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, the halls were empty. Not even the ghosts were out wandering the halls. All three couples looked at each other and wondered what was going on.   
  
Hermione was on edge. _My god, I just told Harry- well I didn't even tell him, I told Voldemort first- that he was going to be a father. I hope he doesn't hate me. I know he though about having children, but does he want them now? Will he make me, no he would never make me kill our child. He will love him or her so much. I just need to convince him that he will make a wonderful father. _Hermione nodded to herself confidant that everything between Harry and her would be okay.  
  
As they walked through the hall ways they noticed that it was totally diserted.   
  
Where is everyone? Livvie said to no one.   
  
I have no idea, they must all be in their common rooms. Ginny stated.  
  
It's just after midnight, we weren't even gone a day, how could the no we were gone?  
  
Draco looked at her. Something you should know Granger, Deat Eaters love to gloat in victory, when they captured the famous Harry Potter, Voldemort problaby sent a letter to Dumbledore stating that he has him.  
  
Hermione grimaced. Lovely. Lets go to Dumbledore's office then.  
  
They all walked down to a gargoyle statue. Lemon Drop! Hermione told it. It sprung to life and moved out of the way.  
Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and looked up. He saw Hermione and Harry walk into his office followed bu Ron, Livvie, Ginny and Draco. They all looked tired and worn out, but at least they were alive. Mr. Potter, welcome back. We were all very worried about you. Ms. Granger, you look a little green around the gills. Do you need to see Madam Polmfry?  
  
No sir, I'm fine. Just really tired. I was wondering if we could debrief you after we all got a good night's sleep, Hermione replied.  
  
Of course Ms. Granger, you all must be exhasted. You all seem alright though. I'm very pleased to see that. However, I would like you all to be examined by Madam Polmfry to make sure. Then you all may go to bed.  
  
Thank you Professor, Ginny said.   
  
They all left the office with a nod. Harry and Hermione walked to his room, Ron and Livvie walked to Hermione's room, and Draco and Ginny walked to him room. They all layed down in their significant other's arms and held each other.  
  
Draco looked down at Ginny. What the hell were you thinking talking to my father and Voldemort that way. They could have killed you.  
  
Ginny looked up at him. I'm safe Draco, and I love you.  
  
She took his hand and placed it on her breast, and arched into it. She closed her eyes and bit her botton lip. She loved the way his hands felt on her.   
  
He squeezed them gently and took off their clothes. He layed her down on the bed and showed her just how much he loved her.  
  
Livvie and Ron walked in Hermione's room. Livvie looked over at Ron. My father will hunt me down and kill me.We just killed the Dark Lord. The dark side will be in an uproar. Power struggles will last for months before they can agree and reunite together. She looked over at Ron. Your going to be an uncle you know.  
  
I still can't believe Hermione said that, Ron said shaking his head. She would never let anyone know she was carrying a baby. It would put her and the baby in danger.  
  
Livvie looked over at him and smiled. It worked though didn't it? Hermione and Harry killed the most powerful dark wizard. Voldemort couldn't kill her because she was carring Harry's child.   
  
I wander how Harry is taking the news? Ron pondered.  
  
He's going to be a father Ron. This is Harry we are talking about. For the next couple of months, he is going to be so protective Hermione may have to hex him.  
  
As soon as Hermione and Harry walked into his room she could feel the tension bewteen them.  
  
She looked over at him and dragged in a breath. I never meant for you to find out this way. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how.  
  
Harry looked over at her. What that I'm going to he a father?   
  
I only found out a few days ago. I didn't tell anyone.  
So you tell Voldemort before you tell me, Harry looked at her accusingly.  
  
How would you have reacted Harry? What was I supposed to say? Harry, becareful not to get yourself killed by Voldmort. Oh, by the way, I'm pregnant.' Is that what you wanted to hear?   
  
I would like to have known before you told Voldemort. Did he diserve to know before I did?  
  
Harry please don't do this. I'm sorry, that I wasn't careful, but I want this baby. I want to love her like your mother loved you. I want to tell her bed time stories about princes and fairytales. I want to hold her when she has nightmeres. I want her to know that her mommy loves her more than life itself. She looked into his eyes with unshed tears in hers.  
  
I want her daddy to teach her about Quiddich, to make her the best seeker Gryffindor has ever seen. I want you to threaten any man that takes our little girl out, to be careful with her. I want to you walk her down the isle when she marries the man she loves. I wantour daughter to know her daddy loves her. By the time she was finished she had tears running down her cheeks. She was standing in front of Harry, clutching at his robes.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her. She will Mione. I promise she will know that I love her. She'll have the best mommy in the world to take care of her too. He brought her over to the bed and sat down.  
  
Please don't make me give up my baby, our baby, Hermione pleaded with him.  
  
Hermione look at me, Harry told her gentley. I would never make you do something that was against your will. I love you with all my heart and soul. I want you to keep the baby. We will be the best parents this baby will ever have. She will know that her daddy loves her more than anything. I will never be like your father.  
  
You could never be like my father. You would never raise a hand to your baby, Hermione told him as she cupped his cheek.  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed her. Take me, Hermione whispered to him. Please Harry, take me. She looked up into his emerald eyes.   
  
He did as she asked. He took her with a blinding passion that they has never felt before. She arched beneth him and gasped. She clung to him, his thrusts strong and slow, making her body come alive with sensations.  
  
Her eyes were closed, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Scream baby, I want you to scream my name when you fall, Harry told her.  
  
He was nearing the edge, but he didn't want to go over without her. I love you, she whispered.  
  
They fell together. She felt him stiffen above her as she tensed beneth him. There cries of each other's names echoed through the room.  
  
When they could breath again they lay in each others' arms waiting for their bodies to settle down. Sated, Harry managed to pull the silk sheets over them and they drofted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Hermione woke to sun streaming in through the windows. She breathed deeply and tried to move. She was stopped by a wait on top of her. Harry was laying with his torso resting on hers and his legs entagled with the sheets. She loved the way his weight pressed her down into the mattress. She smiled, and rememberd the last few days. Finding out she was having Harry's baby, being held captive, and defeating Voldemort.  
  
She still had on enemy that wouldn't be so easily defeated. Her father. She had written to Simon asking him to meet Harry and her today at the Three Broom Sticks. She was going to ask him for some advice, and what they were going to do.   
  
Harry woke and looked up at her. he leaned in and kissed her. He trailed his left hand down under the sheet and rested below her belly button. Can you feel her?  
  
Hermione smiled. I'm only two months along Harry. We won't be able to feel her for a while, at least two more months, maybe three.  
  
She's okay though right? Wait, we keep saying she', are you sure the baby is a girl?  
  
Hermione shook her head. All I know is that I'm going to have a baby and he or she is healthy. I saw Madam Polmfry about a week ago. You know I haven't been feeling well for a while. I wanted to know if something was wrong. So I asked her to check me out, and the first thing she asked me was could I be pregnant. I told her it was unlikly, but possible, and she did the spell.  
  
So why are you saying it's a girl. It could be my son you are carrying. Harry grinned at her.  
  
Hermione smaked him and smiled. Are you saying you would rather have a son?  
  
Harry soberd. I'm not your father, I will love this baby whether it is a boy or girl, he promised her. Then he smiled. I just want a boy first so then we can start working on giving him a little sister to look after.  
  
Hermione grinned at him. Then she turned serious. Come on, he gave to get up. I owled Simon, we are meeting him at the Three Broomsticks this morning. We have alot to talk about, and things we need to figure out.  
  
They hurried and got dressed. The went out to the Great Hall and waited for their carriage to take them into Hogsmeade.   
  
They arrived at the Three Broomsticks just in time and found a table. Madam Rosetta walked over to them. Harry, Hermion, can I get you the usual?   
  
Hermione look up at her and smiled. Sorry Rosetta, but I won't be drinking you wonderful butter beer for a while. But Harry would love his usual.  
  
Rosetta looked suprised. Hermione, is something wrong? Are you ill?  
  
Oh no, in seven months I should be as good as new, Hermione smiled at her and winked.   
  
Congradualations, Harry, Hermione, you are young, but you will be wonderful parents. Your parents would be so proud of you Harry, I still miss them. You two are so much like Lilly and James it sometimes scares me. Rosetta looked at them with tears in her eyes. Then she smiled. How about some cider Hermione, we just got it in today?  
  
That would be wonderful, thank you. Hermione nodded to her. As Rosetta walked off, she looked over at Harry. He that look on his face, that told her he was thinking about his parents.   
  
She was right you know. Your parents would be so proud of you. You finished what they started. You saved the wizarding world from Voldemort. You made a beautiful baby with me. Your parents would love you so much. Hermione told him with love in her eyes.  
  
Harry just nodded. He looked up, and saw Simon come in. he nodded his head tword the door.  
  
They got up to greet him. Hermione called. He walked over and shw hugged him.   
  
Hey Herms, how are you? He smiled down at Hermione. Then he looked over at Harry,   
  
they shook hands and everyone sat down.  
  
Will you two stop glaring at each other. I'm afrad when the clock strikes noon, pistols will be drawn. Hermione told them with exasperation.   
  
Well, you owled me here, Hermione, what is ot you wanted to talk to me about? Wait first there's something you need to know. Our fathers have signed a contract.  
  
Hermione looked at him. People sign contracts everyday, Simon, what does that have to do with anything?  
This isn't an ordinary contract Hermione. It binds both of our manors together. Also the sum of ten thousand pounds was put into the Heartstone account.  
  
Ten thou- Hermione went deathly pale. My dowlry.  
  
Simon nodded. he said as he swallowed his shot of fire whiskey.   
  
But he couldn't have signed the contract and have it be valid if I haven't signed it.  
  
Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry. My father has signed a nuptual agreement with Simon's father, binding is in marriage.  
  
That's all well and good, but why is that so bad? Heartstone can just break the agreement.  
  
I would Potter, but the announcement has already been made in the _Times.  
  
_Oh damn, Hermione said under her breath.  
  
Harry asked with bewilderment. You can still break the engagment.  
  
Hermione grimaced. It's not the same in the wizarding world or the muggle one, as it is in the ton. A man can't just break off an engagment. I would have to cry off. Once it's been published, the only way a man can get out of an engagment, with his honor intact, is for the women to break it.  
  
Simon looked at her warily. Your father would kill you, forget it.  
  
Well, your not risking your family honor for me. Oh damn this is ridiculous. I help defeat one of the most powerful wizard of all time, and I can't think of a way to get out of this bloody engagment. No offense intended Simon. I love you like a brother, but I can't marry you.  
  
Yeah , it would be hell making an heir with your brother. Simon told her with amusment. Although our children wouldn't look half bad, I would much rather have them with Eve.  
  
Harry glared at him. Hermione laughed, then soberd. How is Eve, god she must hate me.  
  
We grew up together Hermione, she could never hate you. She is taking this pretty hard though. He gave a frustrated sigh and raked his hands through his hair. She looks like hell Hermione. I'm really worried about her.  
  
She'll be fine, we all will. We just need to find a way to fix this mess.  
  
What was it you wanted to tell me?  
  
Hermione groaned. Well our problem just got a little more complicated.  
  
Simon narrowed his eyes. What exactly are you talking about, and how much more complicated can it get?  
  
Hermione bit her lip. I'm pregnant?  
  
Simon laughed. That's good Herms, now tell me what's really wrong.  
  
Hermione looked at Simon seriously. I'm two months pregnant Simon.  
  
He stopped laughing. Oh God, he leaned forward, covered his eyes with his palms, and put his ebows on the table. he groaned and took a deepe breath. he said under his breath. He looked up at her. I tough you were on the spell.  
  
I was, I just forgot it only lasted a month, and forgot to redo it.  
  
Harry looked over at Simon. How much more complicated does this make it?  
  
Simon snorted. We have two options, I could marry you and claim the baby as my own-  
  
bother Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Harry looked over at Hermione. I grew up with out knowing my parents. I will not allow my son or daughter to do the same.  
  
Hermione nodded. I can't let you do that Simon, if I'm carrying a boy, and you acknowledge him as yours, he will be your heir. It's not fair to you, or to Harry, if we do that. What's option two?  
  
Simon looked into Hermione's eyes. We fake your death.


End file.
